Chains can't be broken
by DesirePassion
Summary: The curse! It has to break before I graduate high school. It has to. Otherwise, Kyo!...Kyo. Please don’t go away, Kyo. I’ll break the curse so please…What do I call this feeling? Like my heart is being torn apart. Who is most dear to me?…Mother? Or is it
1. Genesis

Chains are Unbreakable.

Summary: The curse! It has to break before I graduate high school. It has to. Otherwise, Kyo!...Kyo. Please don't go away, Kyo. I'll break the curse so please…What do I call this feeling? Like my heart is being torn apart. Who is most dear to me?…Mother? Or is it Kyo?

Hello friends! I call myself "desire passion" maybe some of you recognize me. I read and reviewed for a lot of stories before I decided to get an account of this site.

Author's note: All cursing in this fanfic is replaced with the word bleep and there are NO lemons, yaoi, yuri, etc. It is rated mature for precaution. This I guess this fic contains some OOC (out of character) moments but I hope not I did the best I could….and Akito is a woman in this fanfic.

**Warning**: there are major spoilers.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. If I did, then all of the hot and sexy fruba boys would stay at my house forever. All of them would live and die with me and no fangirls could steal them! Ha ha just kidding everybody.

* * *

"One day God called all of the animals to a splendid banquet. Every single one of his creations was invited to the party. The rat,

cow, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog, boar and the cat were supposed to come. He was holding the

banquet at his house the very next evening and he told all the animals not to be late.

The next day, the cat, on his way to the banquet, was stopped by the rat. The rat informed the cat that the banquet was tomorrow

and so he should go home and get some rest until then. The cat thanked the rat for his kindness and went home. There, he slept

dreaming of the banquet that which will always remain a dream. The rat had tricked the cat because the banquet was actually was

taking place today.

The animals decided to have a contest to see who could make it to the banquet first. The winner of this race would receive a prize

beyond all prizes. The highest of honors. The privilege of being closest to God.

The cow, the wisest next to the monkey, knew that a slow and steady pace would win him the race.

The tiger and rabbit went as swiftly as possible but quickly ran out of energy causing them to end up third and fourth place.

The dragon flew high in the air above the rest of the animals but he too long to land and so he ended up in fifth place.

The snake probably wouldn't of been sixth place if God hadn't taken away his legs and cursed him to eat the dust on the ground.

The horse, the sheep and the monkey were all in no hurry to get the banquet. Instead, all of them took their time looking at the

scenery and admiring it's beauty. They enjoyed their freedom and living their lives without a care in the world. The horse was seventh

one to get there, the sheep was eighth and the monkey arrived in ninth place.

When the dog and rooster arrived, God noticed the rooster before the dog. Even though the dog was there first, he was eleventh

place and the rooster tenth. On that day, the dog quietly swore to himself that revenge would soon be his. It wasn't fair. God chose a

rooster over him, the most loyal of creatures. However unlike most animals, the dog was patient and was able to control his

bitterness and jealousy. He could wait centuries for a chance to make the rooster pay for what he had done to him.

The boar didn't care about the race or the banquet since he was the laziest out all of the creatures. As he walked, he spotted the

cat sound asleep in his house. The boar shook his head in pity and knew that the cat wasn't going to wake up in time for the

banquet. However, he didn't feel like knocking on the cat's door and waking him up and so he continued along his way. The boar

finally entered the banquet in last place.

The rat, being smaller than the other animals, couldn't get there on his own. In spite of this, he really wanted to win the race and so

he rode on top of the cow's back. The moment they arrived, he immediately jumped off in front of the cow. He earned God's favor

by being the first one there. God looked at the cow and knew that he was the one who should have been first but he was too stupid.

God cursed the cow for being a fool. The cow allowed the rat to manipulate and use him for his benefit. Or perhaps the cow was

being kind and selfless because he allowed the rat the highest honor. Maybe he wanted the rat to be closest to God. The cow will

continue to assist the rat in the future.

The animals and God had such a splendid time that they promised each other no matter how many times they would die and be

reborn. Each year they would meet for the banquet. It was the animal's decision to come to the banquet each year. They made that

choice on their own free will.

This banquet became the center of this promise. The promise that tied the animals and God together for many generations to

come. This banquet loomed over the animals and God like a heavy shadow so heavy that it became a great burden. Thus, it was a

curse. This curse was the promise that became God's foundation. For a long time, God bore the core of this foundation and it

gradually began to suck the years of his life away. Soon it was shortened.

God stood above the animals and so he needed a guarantee that he could never be left alone. He wanted to make sure that the

animals would come to the banquet each and every year and so he bound them and himself in chains. Their chains were the blood

that pulsed through their veins. The world they live in is the banquet that belongs to them and them alone. This way God could never

be left behind and he would always be loved.

The day after the banquet, the cat arrived confused that none of the animals were there. God had stayed behind to prepare the

upcoming banquet next year. The moment he noticed the cat he cursed him for being late and called him a horrible evil beast for

disrespecting his own God. He told the cat that what he witnessed today, the preparations of the future banquet, is all he will ever

see.

God left the cat in a stunned state that soon turned into resentment. The cat knew that for the rest of eternity he will never be able

to get close to the other animals and that he will never get to see the banquet that he dreamed so much about. He could never enter

their world. He knew that it was the rat's fault that he is forever cursed by God and placed as an outcast. The rat received the

greatest of prizes and the cat was left with nothing. This bitterness, this jealousy, this hatred and anger toward the rat burned inside

him. These ugly inner feelings, he kept locked in the deepest chambers of his heart found its way to the surface. They warped his

entire appearance into an grotesque form. This form forever signifies the hate between the cat and the rat."

-_Desire Passion; the story of the original zodiac._

* * *

AN: I'm sorry about this stupid, sucky introduction but it was necessary so I had to write it. I'll get to the real plot in the next chapter. Please review. I really need the support and encouragement. I'll update as soon as I can. 

Here's a question to see how much you know about Fruba:

"What is the name of the creator of Fruits basket?"

A. Kentaro Yabuki

B. Akira Toriyama

C. Natsuki Takaya

D. Akito Sohma


	2. 1

AN: Hello...I AM SO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE TO THE READERS! I APOLOGIZE TO MY FELLOW FANFIC WRITERS! I APOLOGIZE TO ALL FANS OF FRUITS BASKET! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD! Real life aka school, work etc. attacked me from all sides. If anybody is still interested then please know that I am not abandoning this story. However, it still might be a while (not three years!) but I would like to finish writing the rest of this fanfic before I put it on this site. I hate leaving things halfway done so I promise that I will finish this fanfic. If you want to read it, that'd be great. If not, that's okay with me. When I first started writing this fanfic I was kinda obsessed with reviews (it's more than alittle embarrassing to admit that!) but really, that shouldn't be an author's motivation to write. Thank you all very much for your time!

Oh and I promised **Emby **that I would give something to her as a prize for being my hundredth reviewer. I'm sorry for the extreme delay, bestest buddy! I'm dedicating the rest of this fic to her. (Sorry, that's not a really cool prize.)

If anyone is wondering, the only reason why I'm editing this chapter is because I had written it in script form (whoops!). Haha, I didn't know it was illegal at the time.

**Disclaimer:** I claim that I do NOT have ownship of Fruits basket.

It's 6:30 p.m. the sun was setting and the night was approaching. Each star began to shine upon the sun's descent. Hatori, Hatsuharu, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Ayame were eating dinner together, gathered by the table. Shigure was talking on the phone in his office.

"Alright… I understand…ah ha ha ha don't worry I'll leave as soon as I can," Shigure placed the phone onto its receiver.

In the dining room; Tohru was sitting at the table with Kyo to her left and Yuki at her right. While she was eating, her mind filled with thoughts.

"_Hatsuharu, Hatori and Ayame are here because Shigure invited them to come over today. He said that there was something important he needed to discuss during dinner… I wonder what?"_ Tohru sipped a bit of her tea but then, with a small squeak, dropped her cup onto the table. It was still very hot.

"So Yuki I've heard from a **very **reliable source that as the new student council president you gave out your first official speech today, congratulations. Although, I really wish I could have been there to lend you my support…." Ayame reached across the table and adjusted his younger brother's crooked tie.

"W_ho could have told him about that_?" Yuki thought to himself as he brushed away his brother's hands.

(AN: it was Kakeru Manabe, the vice president, see manga volume 9 for details.)

"It was amazing! Absolutely incredible! I believe he talked about how good it is to give the school all of our money for remodeling funds…or something of that sort…" Tohru became lost in thought once again as she tried to recall the details of Yuki's speech.

"Yes, it was amazing. Good for you, Yuki," Haru placed a hand on his first love's shoulder.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Geez, it wasn't that great,"

Tohru, immediately blushing, turned towards Kyo. "Oh, it's just that I could never get in front of an audience,"

"Really? Why's that?" Yuki shrugged off Haru's hand and turned towards her.

Kyo grew quiet as he waited for Tohru's explanation.

"Ah, uh I guess I could but um I would just get stage fright," Tohru shuttering a bit as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Which is understandable for some. I, however, would never let such limitations prevent me from speaking before others. Remember my first speech, Hari?" Ayame attempted to drag Hatori into the conversation. That man was far too quiet.

"Sometimes I wish I could suppress my own memories," Hatori muttered into his cup before he realized he just said that out loud. "Uh, yes I remember."

"Was it when you were student council president?" Yuki, driven by curiosity, looked at the snake directly.

"Eh?" Ayame realized that he had his younger brother's attention. "Why yes it was!"

Right when he was about to rant on for hours or days, Shigure opened the door and made himself comfortable at the end of the table.

Shigure helped himself to some dinner. "Miss me?"

"Hello Shigure!" Tohru beamed at him. She was worried that his food was going to get cold.

Ayame flung his arms towards him, almost rising to his feet. "Well of course I did! How could you just shamefully leave me all alone for so long! Oh, Shigure! Every time you leave my side I am nothing but an empty shell. My urge to see you strengthens and-"

"Finally you came back!" Kyo made sure to cut Ayame off before anything exhausting/annoying started.

"Ss-so who was on the phone?" Tohru wasn't sure whether she should be asking. She didn't want to pry.

Shigure's eyes became more distant and his expression darkened. "Akito."

Shigure glanced at all the people at the table to see their reactions. Everyone had immediately stopped talking and paid attention to him. It was certainly amusing.

"I suppose I need to leave," Hatori assumed that Akito was ill.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. She only wanted to know if you were all here," Shigure brushing off Hatori's concern with a wave of a hand.

(AN: everybody knows that Akito is a girl in this fanfic.)

"Well here we are!" Kyo felt himself becoming more and more impatient.

"So what exactly did you need to tell us?" Yuki put on a brave mask.

"Yes out with it, Gure! If you're going to make an announcement you must be quick to start and quick to finish," Ayame tapping the table with a regal hand. "Not skipping any delicious details of course…" he added with a wink.

"This is about the "other" zodiac spirit's the ones that couldn't completely possess us," Shigure picked up his chop sticks and filled his mouth with ramen as he spoke.

Hatori and Ayame already knew what he was talking about. But Yuki, Hatsuharu, Kyo, and Tohru were all very lost and confused. Actually, Hatsuharu felt indifferent to everything so he was just in a daze.

"Eh?" Tohru tilted her head in confusion.

"What exactly do you mean by 'couldn't completely possess us?'" Yuki, raising his eyebrows, looked at Shigure carefully.

"Yeah that makes no sense," Kyo ignored the fact that he had just agreed with the rat.

Hatsuharu also turned his attention towards the dog.

"You see, every twelve generations some or all of the zodiac spirits get tired so they can't completely possess our bodies and so they spilt themselves apart go into more than one person," Shigure slurped up the rest of his noodles.

"_I guess even spirits get tired,_" Tohru thought to herself. "Do they really?"

"So what that's supposed to mean?" Kyo demanded a better explanation.

"What Shigure means is. There could be two people possessed by the dog spirit. Although it isn't essential for them to be the same age or gender. He or she could be older or younger," Hatori clarified.

"So there might be a girl version of Sensei?" Haru startled them all when he suddenly spoke.

"UGH!" Kyo shut his eyes in an attempt to block out the disturbing image.

"Don't even say disgusting things like that!" Yuki sent a glare in the cow's direction.

"But that's-" Tohru couldn't quite finish her sentence.

Shigure, evidently amused by Hatsuharu's remarks, merely chuckled.

"Nor is it essential for all of the zodiac spirits to possess other people there could be as many as two full sets of zodiac members. However, these particular spirits are the dog, dragon, snake, rat, ox and the cat," Hatori continued as if there had been no interruption.

"_T__he cat too!_" Kyo thought excitedly. "So why haven't we seen these people before?"

"I thought that members of the zodiac (expect for Shigure and himself) are supposed to live inside the main house. Even if they didn't live in the main house shouldn't we have seen them on New Years for the zodiac banquet?" Yuki felt a bit skeptical of this new information.

"Well it's just that these other zodiac members are also known as the "rejected zodiac." They are no longer allowed in the main house and so they aren't able to attend the zodiac banquet," Shigure explained with a low sigh.

"Rejects, huh?" Kyo smirked.

"I'm so sorry," Tohru glanced at Kyo in concern.

"So what's the difference? I mean, from us and them," Haru asked.

"The others will each be directly related to each other. Even though Yuki and Aya are brothers they are only two members of the zodiac. All of the other zodiac members will be siblings. Also, their parents would have died either before or a short time after they were born," Shigure noticed how tense the atmosphere was in the room and began contemplating a way to lighten the mood.

"_Wow, mom I just made a new discovery! I'm so happy! And it looks like Yuki, Hatsuharu and Kyo didn't know about it!"_ Tohru excitedly thought. "Um, so when are we going to meet them?"

"Tomorrow morning," Shigure grinned.

"EH? TOMORROW!" Tohru jumped to her feet.

"WHAT?" Kyo slammed his fist onto the table almost denting it.

"But why do we have to leave so soon? The least you could have done was given us more time to pack," Yuki shook his head at Shigure's antics.

"AHHHH! THAT'S RIGHT I HAVEN'T PACKED A SINGLE THING!" Tohru entered into panic mode.

"Calm down Tohru you have all night," Shigure lifted his hands in a placating manner.

A million thoughts rushed into her head (all the things she needed to pack and do before tomorrow!) however, a certain one caught her attention. ".…BUT I HAVE TO WASH THE DISHES FIRST!"

Tohru scooped up all of the garbage into her arms and rushed into the kitchen trying her best not to trip on anything on the way there.

"…Um, calm down…" Shigure feebly called after her.

"_Hmm, I see. It all makes sense now_," Hatori kept an expressionless mask as he gazed at the dog.

(AN: When Shigure called Hatori, Ayame and Hatsuharu, he told them all to pack a suitcase filled with things that would last them for a whole week.)

"If we leave tomorrow that means we're spending the night," Haru concluded. "I want to stay in Yuki's room."

"I, too, will join you," Ayame elegantly rose to his feet.

Ayame and Hatsuharu both decided it was a good idea to sleep in Yuki's room and so they headed up the stairs.

"Hey wait a second! I didn't give you permission to-" Yuki rushed after them.

Yuki was standing on the bottom of the steps. Hatsuharu was on the last step and Ayame was already half way towards Yuki's door.

Haru casually looked over his shoulder when he heard Yuki's voice. "Don't be upset. I can sleep on the floor,"

"And I'll sleep with you!" Ayame turned completely around when he heard Yuki's voice.

"No…never…I won't allow that." Yuki did not want to share his bed especially with him.

Ayame felt surprised that Yuki actually denied his generous offer. "What's this? Who else on earth besides myself would comfort you if you were to have any nightmares!"

"I would." Haru declared.

"What are you talking about? I don't have nightmares," Yuki felt his temper rise.

"Maybe telling a story will help Yuki with his sleeping problems," Haru suggested.

Kyo had left the dining room and stood next to Yuki, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Or maybe getting him a nightlight or a teddy bear,"

"Are you asking to be punched, stupid cat! Why are you even here, stupid cat?" Yuki kept his lips firmly pressed together to keep himself from shouting.

"I'M GOING UPSTAIRS! AND STOP CALLING ME STUPID YOU (BLEEP) RAT!" Kyo moved his hand away from Yuki's shoulder to his neck while shouting and spitting at his face.

"There's no need to fret, little brother. I, THE GREAT AYAME SOHMA, will provide a story that will bestow upon you the sweetest of dreams as you peacefully fall asleep laying at my side," Ayame opened his arms wide as he descended the staircase.

"He'll be up all night as long as your stories are," Kyo removed his hand from the rat's neck and sneered at the snake.

"I don't need a story, a night light, a teddy bear, a blanket or anything else because I don't have nightmares!" Yuki clenched his fists and felt his cheeks grow hot from anger and humiliation.

"Nobody said blanket," Haru joked in an attempt to calm him down.

"But Yuki if you're having issues with sleep perhaps you should ask Hari to give you some medicine for it," Ayame truly felt concern for his sibling. "Don't worry, I, who's number one affection for my little brother, will fetch him with the speed of a thousand cheetahs!"

Ayame rushed down rest of the stairs with the speed of a thousand cheetahs but was abruptly stopped by a hand tightly gripping his shoulder.

"Hold it," Yuki stopping his brother. "Do not bring Hatori into this."

"I didn't know you had such terrible sleeping problems," Tohru had just finished cleaning up the mess in the dining room and washing the dishes in the kitchen. "I'm sorry I didn't even realize it. All this time I've been living in the same house with you and every single night you've been suffering. I'm sorry I should have done something. I feel so horrible…I'm a terrible person, the worst imaginable!" she hung her head in regret.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for Miss Honda because I do NOT have sleeping problems nor nightmares…" Yuki let go of Ayame and put his hand on his forehead as if he was about to faint. "Ugh, this is wearing me out I'm going to bed."

Yuki went up the stairs passing Hatsuharu and Ayame along the way. He slammed and locked his door hoping that they would just give up.

"Wait for me dear brother! I told you that I'm going to sleep with you!" Ayame rushed after him.

Ayame screeched like a banshee while pounding on the door with all of his strength and might.

Yuki cracked his door just enough to stick his head through. "Go**.**sleep**.**in**.**Shigure's room."

"Ah ha ha normally I would. But Hari's in there right now and I need the extra sleep," Ayame winked at him.

By this time, Kyo, Hatsuharu and Tohru were all upstairs.

"Eh?" Tohru noticed that sometimes he and Shigure talked about things she didn't quite understand.

"Will you guys just knock it off already!" At this point, Kyo just wanted to go to bed.

Yuki, ignoring his brother's yaoi statement, closed the door. However, he accidentally forgot to lock it giving Ayame and Hatsuharu a chance to go inside. When the door had completely shut, Tohru faced Kyo.

"Um, uh well good night Kyo," Tohru nodded at him.

"Yeah sure," Kyo suppressed a yawn.

It was 9:00 P.M., everybody had just finished taking a bath and packing their things.

Inside Tohru's room; she was on her bed looking up towards the ceiling.

"_I wonder what the other zodiac members are like? I guess I'll find out tomorrow but I can't wait to meet them_. _Isn't this exciting mom? I'm sure that there are many fun adventures in store for us!_" Tohru was so excited that she couldn't sleep.

In Yuki's room; lying on his bed, Yuki was sandwiched between Ayame and Hatsuharu. Ayame was telling a story, Hatsuharu was supposedly listening and Yuki was trying to pay no heed to them but it was too hard…he couldn't sleep.

"This is going to be a loooong night," Yuki pressed the ends of his pillow on his ears in an attempt to drown out the noise.

Hatsuharu, noticing the distressed look on Yuki's face, scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

In Kyo's room; he was laying down on his right side on a futon.

"What are Shigure and Akito planning now?" Kyo felt suspicious of this trip. "Why does Akito want us (and Tohru) to visit these other zodiac people? And why now of all times? …Will the other cat have beads too?" he stared at his wrist.

Kyo closed his eyes in an attempt to relax.

In Shigure's office; Hatori was sitting up next to Shigure, who was reclining on his stomach on the floor. He was reading one of his smuttiest books. They had been trapped in a long awkward silence until…

"Shigure. What are you and Akito planning?" Hatori shot a stern look sideways at the dog.

"Planning? I'm sure that I have no idea what you're talking about," Shigure put on the most innocent look imaginable complete with a set of puppy dog eyes.

"Don't lie to me. What's going to happen tomorrow when we meet the "others?" And is Akito going to join us later?" Hatori never fell for Shigure's antics.

"Well aren't you full of questions," Shigure stated with a huff as he turned a page in his book. "Hmm…I wonder what's got you so worried." He didn't bother to look at the dragon directly. He already knew what he was thinking.

"Do not avoid the subject," Hatori shifted himself so he was facing Shigure completely.

"I don't know what I do to deserve such distrust!" Shigure, with a sigh, closed the book and placed it down on the floor and looked over his shoulder in Hatori's direction. "I mean it's not like that…Hatori, you already have a general idea of what my motives are so I don't understand what's the point in being so baffled? What happens tomorrow and everything else in our lives is based on Akito's decisions. You should know that more than anyone."

"It's alright if you won't include me in your plans because regardless of what happens I will neither support nor stop you," Hatori rubbed his temples as a headache came upon him. "Be careful." He suddenly stopped and became very still. "You might break someone if you're reckless either that, or you'll end up hurting yourself."

"Thank you for the warning. I'll keep that in mind," Shigure picked up his book again and flipped it to the most recent page he read. "But, at this point, there is nothing that is going to hurt me. And as for breaking people, I don't think it'll do anyone any harm just by having a little fun."

An: Well here it is the chapter written in the opposite of script form. If you liked what you read, thank you so much! If you would like to review, please share comments, advice, and constructive criticism. (Keep in mind that I did not ask for flames haha.) I hope that you all have a swell day.

Here's a quiz question to see how much you know about Fruba:

"Who was Hatsuharu's first love?"

A. Himself.

B. Yuki Sohma.

C. Kisa Sohma.

D. Saki Hanajima.


	3. 2

(2)

AN: My eternal praise and gratitude goes to…

Heavensfiregoddess

Emby

Bishounenloverseeker

Once again I have replied to each of you personally. Since all of you have answered correctly you each win a date with your favorite character from Fruba.

Heavensfiregoddess was kind enough to warn me about writing in script form so the rest of the chapters will be in a story format.

The answer to the quiz question is B. Yuki was Hatsuharu's first love.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits basket or any of it's characters. I have a Shigure, Yuki and Kyo plushy in my room but that doesn't count.

AN: Just in case anybody is curious about everyone's ages I wrote them down and please don't ask me why I put their heights and weights I did it just because I could.

Kisa Sohma: 13 years old, 86 pounds and 5'0.

Hiro Sohma: 12 years old, 94 pounds and 5'2.

Tohru Honda: 17 years old, 103 pounds and 5'4.

Momiji Sohma: 16 years old, 105 pounds and 5'4.

Kagura Sohma: 19 years old, 112 pounds and 5'5.

Isuzu (Rin) Sohma: 19 years old, 116 pounds and 5'6.

Akito Sohma: 21 years old, 95 pounds and 5'6 although she's a couple of centimeters taller than Rin.

Yuki Sohma: 17 years old, 120 pounds and 5'7.

Hatsuharu Sohma: 16 years old, 128 pounds and 5'7 although he is a couple of centimeters taller than Yuki.

Kyo Sohma: 17 years old, 124 pounds and 5'7 although he is a couple of centimeters taller than both Yuki and Hatsuharu.

Ritsu Sohma: 23 years old, 135 pounds and 5'8.

Kureno Sohma: 26 years old, 140 pounds and 5'8 although he is a couple of centimeters taller than Ritsu.

Ayame Sohma: 28 years old, 148 pounds and 5'9.

Shigure Sohma: 28 years old, 155 pounds and 5'9.

Hatori Sohma: 28 years old, weighs 160 pounds and 6'1.

This is currently spring time; with Tohru, Yuki and Kyo in their third year of high school. They will be graduating next year. Momiji and Hatsuharu are in their second year. Isuzu and Kagura are in their first year of college and Ritsu is graduating this year.

* * *

The next morning it is 6:00 A.M. not many people got much sleep the night

before. The house was quiet, very quiet, so quiet that not a creature was stirring not even Yuki!

(AN: do you get it? It's a line from that Christmas story thing "not a creature was stirring not even a mouse."Isn't that funny?)

-Tohru was wearing a plain tan sweater, with a white shirt underneath and a black miniskirt. Her hair was tied up into two pigtails with white ribbons.

-Yuki was wearing a long black trench coat, a dark blue Chinese short sleeved shirt and black pants.

-Kyo was wearing a short sleeved tight black shirt and cargo baggy pants.

-Hatsuharu was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, tight black jeans and gray gloves.

-Shigure, with his hair combed neatly, was wearing the same black suit he wore on episode 2 and manga volume 1.

-Hatori was wearing a white long sleeved coat, black vest with a white shirt underneath, a black tie and brown pants.

-Ayame, with his hair braided, was wearing his usual dress like outfit except it was black and gold.

They had planned on staying at the other zodiac's house for a week. It was fortunate for Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Momiji and Tohru because a part of their high school burned and it was closed down until further notice. For the time being, Shigure had no problem with avoiding his editor, Mitsuru. Ayame left Mine, his assistant, in charge of the shop. Hatori got special permission from Akito to leave the main house.

In the boy's bathroom, Yuki was washing his face.

"Do we have to leave so early in the morning? Well, I guess I could sleep in the car if that stupid cat's yelling doesn't keep me awake that is," Yuki drowsily complained as he rubbed his face with a towel.

Yuki placed his towel on the counter next to the sink. His head shot up to see a dark figure in the mirror. He leaned forward straining his eyes to see…

"I see you're still not a morning person," Haru pointed out while leaning against the bathroom door.

Startled, Yuki swiftly jerked his body around and faced Hatsuharu.

"How long have you been standing there?" Yuki asked while panting.

Just then, Ayame slithered into the room and placed his hands upon Yuki's cheeks and squeezed.

"Of course, he can't be a morning person! I recently discovered that Yuki is actually an over sleeper and Yuki recently discovered that I sleep when I want to sleep and wake when I want to wake." Ayame explained.

(see manga volume8 for details.)

"I don't always oversleep and it's your fault why I'm so tired in the first place," Yuki defended himself and forcefully removed Ayame's hands.

(AN: Ayame told stories to Yuki and Hatsuharu all night long even though in the last chapter he said that he needed the extra sleep)

"It's all right Yuki, I'm tired as well so I can fully share in your misery. I stayed up ALL night long just so that I could watch you peacefully rest in my arms. I'm not complaining, however, but I do wish that I had a camera so that I could savory those precious moments we've shared together as brothers in passionate love!" Ayame dramatically declared.

"You can get five to ten years in jail for taking pictures of someone sleeping," Haru warned.

While Yuki, Hatsuharu and Ayame were having their pleasant conversation, Kyo was coming down the stairs and suddenly stopped to scratch a sharp stinging on his arm. He winced when his skin near his wrist started to turn reddish.

"(bleep) it. What's wrong with these stupid beads?…It's like they're trying to come off," Kyo stated.

Kyo, shocked by what he had just said, immediately stopped scratching and went down the rest of the stairs, ignoring the pain.

In the living room, Tohru was walking to the window and Hatori was placing books, that Shigure recommended to him, in his bag.

"Ah, such a beautiful morning," Tohru chimed when she opened the curtains.

Hatori zipped his suitcase and looked over to the window when heard Tohru's opinion

"I don't find it being all that impressive," Hatori muttered in his monotone like voice.

"Alright is everyone ready to go now?" Shigure asked while standing by the front door.

Without getting a reply, Shigure opened the door and a certain hyper boy ran in past him into the living room, where he glomped Tohru. After that, she was sitting on the floor next to her bags with a rabbit on top of her head.

"Oh Momiji, you startled me! Why are you here? Not that isn't nice to see you," Tohru said.

Everyone came into the room when they heard a loud noise.

"What the (bleep) are you doing here?-!" Kyo yelled as he ripped the rabbit away from Tohru.

"Yes, I thought I told you to stay at the house," Hatori sternly stated.

(AN: Hatori was supposed to watch over Momiji for two weeks because his father was on a business trip. Since he couldn't, Momiji had to stay at Hatori's house until he got back.)

"Aww! But your house is so boring and I wanted to meet the zodiac people too!" Momiji whined. "And I'm not the only one!" Momiji added.

"Who else is there?" Yuki questioned while getting nervous.

"But I don't understand how do you know about the oth-," Tohru asked.

"Big sister!" Kisa called out.

A tiger jumped into Tohru's arms as soon as she entered the living room.

"Kisa, it's you!" Tohru smiled as she returned the girl's embrace. "Is Hiro here too?" Tohru inquired while looking around.

"Yeah, I'm here so let's just go already," Hiro scowled.

"Oh, yes lets," Tohru agreed.

"Well, we would of have been out the door already if it weren't for some interruptions," Shigure affirmed with a hint of malice although he was still smiling.

Kyo was holding Momiji by the neck when he poofed back into a human. Startled and disgusted by the naked boy, Kyo lifted Momiji high in the air just so that he could slam him harder onto the floor.

"WAAAH! KYO DROPPED ME!" Momiji bawled as waterfalls of tears gushed from his eyes.

"Momiji! Are you alright?" Tohru asked when she quickly turned away.

After Momiji put his clothes on, they went outside to Hatori's car.

-Momiji was wearing a rainbow colored beanie, a white lacy long sleeved shirt, dark blue belt and black shorts.

-Kisa was wearing a white, lacy, long sleeved dress with a black ribbon tied around her neck.

-Hiro was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a black tie and black shorts.

It was 7:00 A.M.; the boys were putting the bags in the trunk of the car except for Ayame and Hiro because they were supervising to make sure they got the job done properly.

Tohru had offered to help earlier but was turned down after she had nearly broken her back in an attempt to lift a very light suitcase. Instead both her and Kisa were sitting on the porch braiding each other's hair and fixing it in all sorts of unique styles.

Ayame leered over Hatori's shoulder, who was bent over organizing the positions of the luggage.Ayame quietly watched his prey as he breathed down his neck. Then he gently placed his hand on the dragon's shoulder.

Oh Hari, I have a little request could you please…," Ayame realized that Hatori couldn't hear a word he was saying"HATORI!" Ayame screeched.

That sudden piercing noise was loud enough to shatter windows, break the sound barrier, wake the dead and startle Hatori, causing him to raise his head high enough to smash it against the roof part of the trunk. Hatori, muttering curse words, slowly turned as he rubbed the aching part of his head. If there weren't so many witnesses Hatori probably would of cut open the snake's innards with a scalpel and left him to bleed out on some deserted alley. However, Hatori was able to suppress his justified wrath and murderous intent.

"…yes Ayame. Was there something you needed?" Hatori growled as he glared scalpels at the snake.

"My goodness Hari, you look as though you were in pain. Does your head hurt? Anyway, as a doctor I'm sure that you could take care of it yourself, ha ha ha!" Ayame declared.

Jazzy love music begins to play as Ayame, with his hair covering his eyes, took Hatori's right hand and gently strokes it against his face leading it down to his chest. The entire background changed from a gray cloudy sky to a yellow wonder land overflowing with pink roses and hearts.

"The truth is, there was something that I, DESPERATELY, needed," Ayame exclaimed.

The music became even more dramatic, when Ayame's head shot up.A snake's eyes meeting with a dragon's.

"Please allow me the pleasure no the honor! Of driving us to our utmost destination," Ayame pleaded.

The background faded and music ended as Hatori yanked his hand away from Ayame's chest.

"**no**," Hatori refused.

Since Ayame was rejected in so many ways he could literally feel the tears welling up in his eyes

"Aww, you're no fun Hari! Why not! I don't understand I-", Ayame whined.

Ayame and Hatori were "arguing" as Tohru was braiding Kisa's hair. They were both sitting on the porch in front of house.

"um Kisa, so how did you find out about the other zodiac exactly?" Tohru queried.

"Ah uh,Hiro, Momiji and I were at my house watching Mogeta and we heard my mom and some adults talking about a whole another zodiac. Um, they said that Akito wanted grandpa Shigure, grandpa Hatori, grandpa Ayame, Haru, Kyo, Yuki and Sissy to go and meet them," Kisa answered.

"Akito wanted me to come as well?" Tohru whispered. "And you just wanted to come with us right?" Tohru said out loud when she finished braiding Kisa's hair.

"Yes," Kisa quietly replied.

"Eehh! But Kisa what about school?-! I mean if we're staying at the other zodiac's house for a week then-," Tohru questioned.

Hiro stood right beside Tohru and Kisa with his hands on his hips.

"I don't see how it should matter to you but our parents got our teacher's permission to excuse Kisa and I from school," Hiro explained.

"AHH HIRO YOU SCARED ME! WE'RE YOU STANDING THERE THE WHOLE TIME?-!" Tohru panicked.

Momiji sat at the left side of Tohru and leaned on her shoulder

"Tee hee, good thing our school burned down otherwise we would have a ton of homework to make up," Momiji giggled.

After Yuki placed the last bag in the vehicle, he turned towards the group on the front porch.

"The building wasn't completely destroyed just the cafeteria, the library, the auditorium, the teacher's lounge, the gym, all of the boys/girls bathrooms, the student council office, the principle's office and most of the classrooms are ruined. I was told that in a couple of months we will be able to back go to school if the reconstruction goes as smoothly as planned," Yuki clarified.

(AN: as mentioned in the last chapter Yuki had to speak in front of the whole school.This is because the principle wanted to students to give out donations so that the school could be rebuilt. The principle figured that the students would be willing to do so if Prince Yuki was the one to ask them.)

"MOMIJI! HOW LONG WE'RE YOU HERE BESIDE ME?-!" Tohru continued to panic.

"Calm down already," Kyo thought to himself. "Hey if we're finished packing can we leave?" Kyo impatiently asked.

Apparently there was a change in the cosmos because Ayame somehow managed to convince Hatori to let him drive.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon; Shigure was sitting in the front seat of the car, Hatori was sitting between Shigure and Ayame on the armrest/cup holders. Normally people don't sit there so he was not in a very comfortable position if you know what I mean…

Sitting in the back seats; Tohru was in the middle with Kisa on her lap, Yuki was on the right and Kyo on the left.

Momiji, Hiro and Hatsuharu were on top of the roof of the car.

Hatori would of rented a bigger vehicle if he knew that so many people would be coming along.

Hatsuharu turned away from Momiji and Hiro towards you people, who are currently reading this chapter

"By the way, riding on top of cars is very dangerous so I don't recommend you try this. However, in this case it is very necessary," Haru pointed out.

"Don't talk to yourself like that! It makes people assume that you have no choice because you're lonely which is impossible because you always hanging over Yuki and that dumb rabbit," Hiro admonished.

"That was mean!" Momiji whined.

"Or maybe people will think you're insane with voices inside your head or probably just stupid which makes sense because you're the-" Hiro continued.

Before Hiro could finish his insult, Hatsuharu turned black for a millisecond and nearly pushed him off of the car and onto the very busy highway.

"And what was that supposed to be?-! Some kind of attempted murder?" Hiro shouted as he clutched the edge of the side of the car scratching the metal "I should call the police and have you arrested for that," Hiro added while taking out his cell phone.

"It's okay Hiro. Just relax and enjoy the ride!" Momiji chirped.

"Relax? And how do you expect me to do something like that when psychopaths are trying to kill me?-!" Hiro yelled.

Just then the car skidded off of the lane and into the wrong one almost crashing into a large white bus filled with old people. The car, containing the Sohmas plus Tohru, was dodging every other vehicle that crossed it's path. As a result, these cars fell off the highway leading to many deaths and total annihilation. (AN: just kidding everyone. No one got hurt and no cars were **severely** damaged.)

"WHEE! FASTER! FASTER!" Momiji exclaimed while waving his airs in the air.

Hatsuharu didn't comment as he remained cool, calm and collected. Hiro, on the other hand, screamed and clung onto the front part of the roof of the car for his dear and pathetic life

"Why did Hatori let that idiot drive? He's probably too busy talking to pay any attention to the road! Idiots shouldn't even be allowed to have a license it endangers everybody else on the road and especially the passengers!" Hiro ranted.

"Relax Hiro this is fun!" Momiji cheered with his arms still in the air.

"Maybe fun for overly excited rabbits who are in desperate need of medication," Hiro muttered. "I have to endure it. If I want to be a man who can make Kisa happy I'll have to endure every annoying trial that's placed in my way. I have to be strong and keep my composure. I have to endure it!" Hiro shouted in his head.

In the car, Shigure mouthed inaudible prayers as he covered his face with his fan for protection. Hatori had grabbed the steering wheel and tried to turn it back into the right direction. Kyo, digging his nails into the edges of his seat, was yelling and cursing at everything and everybody. Yuki, who had been earlier protecting Tohru and Kisa, turned into a rat and is now in Tohru's lap with Kisa next to him whimpering and curled up into a ball. Tohru had fainted a few seconds ago when they nearly crashed into that bus.(AN: and how did this all start? While Hiro, Hatsuharu and Momiji were talking…)

"When are we going to get there? It's been eight hours already and I'm starving!" Kyo felt both tired and annoyed since he had been cooped in the car with Yuki for way too long.

"I'm sorry, Kyo! I should've packed snacks but it's just…I didn't know it was going to take this long and I wasn't even thinking. I'm sorry!…I'm really sorry," Tohru bowed her head over and over again in Kyo's direction.

Kyo didn't mean to upset Tohru or make her feel guilty so he was just about to apologize…

"Your impatience is really sickening at times," Yuki said with distaste.

"Shut up! I am not impatient!" Kyo defended himself.

"Lying is so unbecoming," Hatori blurted out.

"I couldn't of said it better myself," Yuki agreed.

"Huh?-! What's that you (bleep) rat?-!" Kyo shouted.

"Ple-Please wait you two! You have to stop fighting!" Tohru held each of her hands in front of Yuki and Kyo.

"Lets check the map, Aya. It has been awhile and I think everyone has just had enough of each other," Shigure stated.

"I suppose you're right we should be there by now," Ayame replied.

Ayame let go of the wheel and pulled out a map from his purse that was on the floor next to his feet. He crossed his legs and lifted the map in front of his face as he began to skim through it to find out where they were.

"AHH AYAME! THAT'S DANGEROUS! I don't think you should-" Tohru tried to reach the steering wheel from the back seat of the car.

"What do you think you're doing stupid brother?-! Don't let go of the wheel!" Yuki also tried to reach the steering wheel from the back seat of the car.

"What the (bleep) are you doing, retard?-!" Kyo shrieked

"They're right Aya you really shouldn't-" Shigure started to sound more nervous.

"There is absolutely noneed for alarm everyone! I, and a few others in this world, are so talented that we can multitask ha ha ha!" Ayame proudly annunciated.

(AN: then the cars skids off the lane and you know the rest.)

Hatori finally managed to get the car back into place just when Ayame had finished reading the map. Many people, who had crashed, were either honking their horns, screaming and crying, calling the police and their insurance agencies or flipping the Sohmas plus Tohru off with their middle fingers.

"It's amazing that I even was able to read the map with all of this noise. People can be so inconsiderate sometimes," Ayame complained.

"It was your fault that was so noisy in the first place," Yuki retorted while still in his rat form and sitting on Tohru's lap.

Kyo was out of breath from screaming and had resorted to hissing like a cat.

"Heh, well I believe **that** will be enough excitement for today," Shigure announced.

"Why did I ever let him drive," Hatori regretted.

"Sissy, wake up. Are you okay?" Kisa asked while she shook Tohru's shoulders.

Kyo glanced over to his side and Yuki looked up both realizing that she could be dead.

"Uh, what just happened?" Tohru, with her eyes faintly opened, queried.

Momiji leaned over the root and hung upside down in front of the window

"Tohru, are you alright in there? Wasn't that fun?-!" Momiji beamed.

"FUN?-! YOU CALL THAT FUN?-! WE ALMOST DIED YOU MOTHER (BLEEP)-ING HAPPY RABBIT!" Kyo managed to summon the strength to blow up like a volcano.

Hiro leaned over the window across from Momiji.

"Kisa! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Hiro questioned.

"I'm fine, thanks to big sister," Kisa answered.

"I see. Well if that's the case…" Hiro glared at Tohru.

"Um, no I. That's not…I mean I didn't do that anything worth thanking for," Tohru blushed as she held her hands up in a defensive position. "In fact I don't even remember that much…" Tohru added and didn't realize that she had fainted earlier

Hatsuharu leaned over to the window next to Momiji.

"Yuki, what happened?" Haru asked out of curiosity more so than concern.

"That stupid snake can't drive that's what's happened. How did he manage to get a license anyway?" Yuki retorted while glaring at Ayame.

"You see, Ayame took his test at Driver's ED every day for three whole months until the teachers finally decided to give him his license," Shigure explained.

(AN: I don't own driver's ed)

"I don't blame them for wanting to get rid of him," Yuki muttered.

Yuki poofs back to normal while he was still on Tohru's lap. The only thing that protected Tohru from directly touching him was her thin miniskirt. Tohru closed her eyes tightly, waved her arms and her bodyshook uncontrollably.

Hiro closed his eyes and turned away. He hoped that Kisa was okay.

Kisa covered her eyes as well and quickly got off of Tohru's lap.

"And you call me vulgar?-! Get off of Tohru!" Kyo shouted while backpedaling to the edge of his seat.

Hatsuharu froze in place as blood trickled down from his nostrils staining the glass on thewindow.

"Yuki! You…You super pervert! Beast!" Shigure shouted. "This is all your fault! **You** must of influenced him!" Shigure blamed as he pointed at Kyo.

"Wha? How is it my fault?-!" Kyo was shocked and confused by the sudden accusation.

"Now, now Yuki, we all know that you've been waiting a long time for this kind of opportunity.Engaging into your romantic fantasies is finebut I'm afraid you'll have to save it for tonight when we settle down at our relative's house," Ayame scolded

"Don't make it sound like it was on purpose," Yuki blushed when he reached for his clothes, which had fallen on the floor.

"Oh Yuki, you shouldn't deny your healthy instincts. It's a hard thing to resist so do not try to fight to it! It's only natural for one's heart to seek out romance. For what would life be like without it? Yes,it's plain to see that you are indeed my little brother Ah ha ha ha ha!" Ayame proclaimed.

"Stop babbling that nonsense," Yuki plugged his ears to try to block out the snake's continuous laughter.

Yuki decided to get off of Tohru before anyone could say anything else. Kisa moved back onto Tohru's lap as Yuki sat back down on his original spot.

"I-I'm sorry about that, Miss Honda," Yuki apologized and tried to put on his clothes while covering himself at the same time.

"Oh no! You don't need to apologize! It's alright," Tohru reassured. "I closed my eyes just in time," Tohru beamed.

"We have finally arrived to our utmost destination everyone. Now let us partake in receiving the highest welcome and greetings from our relatives," Ayame announced while prancing out of the car.

Yuki had just finished putting on his clothes when everyone got out of the vehicle and took in their surroundings.

Hatori was especially relieved that they arrived. This is because for almost ten hours he had been sitting between Ayame and Shigure on the cup holder/arm rest with his legs tightly closed…

In front of the Sohmas plus Tohru, stood a huge iron rusty gate covered in cobwebs. It had silver skull with diamond eyes looking downward attached to the top part of it. Beyond the gate, was several trees and plants as far as their eyes could see.

"Well that's pleasant," Kyo grimaced at the skull that seemed to be focusing on him in particular.

"I'm starting to feel very uneasy about this," Yuki mumbled.

"Is it carsickness? Or maybe the heats' getting to you?" Haru asked as he placed his hand on Yuki's forehead to feel his temperature.

"What are you talking about it's freezing out here! Kyo, how can you wear short sleeves in this weather?-!" Shigure shivered and rubbed his arms frantically.

(AN: even though it's spring time it was very cold outside)

"Wow, this forest is so huge!" Tohru, both impressed and amazed, exclaimed. She didn't either see the skull or she was just ignoring it.

"Uh huh and it's beautiful too!" Momiji agreed.

"Aren't you two easy to impress," Hiro grumbled.

"I've never seen so many trees. It's very pretty," Kisa smiled softly as her eyes glimmered with innocence.

"Yes it is," Hiro replied.

"Don't you grow trees?" Haru asked when he removed his hand from Yuki's head.

"No, vegetables," Yuki answered.

"Same thing," Haru uttered.

"No it's not," Yuki glared.

"So, it finally begins," Shigure chuckled to himself. "This makes all of that waiting worth it," Shigure added when he opened the trunk of the car.

"You're really going to enjoy this, aren't you?" Hatori glared at Shigure when he pulled his suitcase out of the trunk.

"Isn't this exciting, Hatori? It just keeps moving by the day. I wonder how long is it going to take for it to break entirely?" Shigure pondered.

"Well then everyone, as beautiful as the scenery might be we mustn't dawdle," Ayame had his arms crossed and impatiently tapped his foot.

Kyo yawned and then grunted as he began to stretch and lift his arms in the air; all of his muscles were exposed through his thin black shirt.

"Yeah, for once I agree with you let's just get this over with," Kyo said.

Kyo opened the gate with some difficultly and cautiously stepped inside. The boys except for Hiro and Ayame were carrying the suitcases. All of them were a little hesitant at first but a gentle yet forceful gush of wind pushed them onward. No one noticed the skull staring down at them as they entered. When all of them had gone past the gate it slowly closed and locked itself. During that time the Sohmas plus Tohru could hear a faint ominous laughter…

"Once a journey begins it's important to move forward with no regrets, worries or hesitation. You can never turn back or start over but you can always change your path. You can go where ever no matter how dark that route might be. Whichever route you take there are only two destinations. However, it is essential to always finish what you've started and take responsibility for your own actions. Accepting both rewards and punishment is a kind of characteristic that bring forth one's reason."

-Desire Passion

* * *

An: This is a message to those of you out there who read my story and don't review. I'd much rather have someone read and review my story then read it and not review. That's because, when people do that it's makes me assume that you don't like my fanfic. Then I start to feel really uneasy, anxious and self-conscious about it. 

Anyway, please review and I will update soon.

Here's another quiz question to all my reviewers:

"What kind of weather causes Kyo to feel drained and tired?"

A. rain

B. snow.

C. sunny.

D. nothing! Kyo is always filled with tons of energy.


	4. 3

(3)

AN: Well here it is a brand new shinny chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. The rat from the other zodiac will make the first entrance.

Thank you all for the reviews,

Aqualchemist

Heavensfiregoddess

Bishounen Lover Seeker

It makes me so happy that you've read, liked and reviewed for my fanfic. Thank you all! I have replied to each of you personally.

**Disclaimer**: no matter how much I may want to I don't own Fruits basket.

It was a little after 4:00 P.M.; the Sohmas plus Tohru were walking in a forest single file. Shigure, Hatori and Ayame are in the lead with Kyo, Hiro, Kisa, Tohru, Momiji, Yuki and Hatsuharu behind them.

The sun rays were intensely beating down upon them through the tree's thick branches and leaves. The humid air consumed the oxygen around them and poured into their lungs like thick honey. They were all very silent as they marched along a narrow concrete road.

This forest they went through had trees as tall and as thick as buildings. The leaves on the trees and bushes were clear, colorless, fragile and thin like glass. The bark of the trees and the stems of the flowers and bushes were as white as snow. There were many plants that none of them had ever seen before. These exotic plants were all sorts of shapes and colors that were so beautiful it was almost divine. Each plant they saw had something dangerous about it whether it be sharp thorns or poisonous liquid oozing from the stems and leaking from the edges of the petals. Some plants even had what is looked like to be eye sockets and teeth growing out from the center between the petals. These flowers gave off a unique aroma that seemed to thicken the already humid air.

When they reached what had seemed to be the middle of the garden they stopped for a break.

"I sure hope this is the right place, Aya," Shigure groaned as he fanned himself. He was sitting on the road leaning against a large rock.

"Yes I agree, check the map again," Hatori ordered as he loosened his tie exposing a tidbit of his chest. He was on one side of a rock behind Shigure.

"Well of course this is the right place! My sense of direction knows no flaws just like the rest of my many qualities," Ayame defended himself. He was next to Hatori on the same rock with his legs crossed.

Ayame checked the map anyway because Hatori told him to.

"See, this is the right place," Ayame affirmed.

"It's really hot out here and I'm tired!" Momiji whined while wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He was sitting on Tohru's lap who was on a rock a few feet away from the Mabudachi trio.

Kisa, also on Tohru's lap, nodded her head.

"What kind of people live in a forest? I mean who do they think they are Tarzan?" Hiro ranted while standing next to Tohru's right side so he could be close to Kisa.

(AN: I don't own Tarzan. I hate gorillas but monkeys are fine. Go Ritsu!)

"Well the forest can't last forever and it is nice looking at the trees and plants. I know! Let's think of this as an adventure and we'll all be at the house before you know it!" Tohru optimistically suggested.

"We can be explorers! Deserted on a dangerous land. What will be discovered? What kind of obstacles will we have to overcome? How will we be able to find our way out?" Momiji dramatically announced since he completely forgot about the heat.

"An adventure? Are you serious? How stupid can you possibly get?" Hiro scoffed.

"Eh? Oh, um you're right I'm sorry how silly of me," Tohru regretted while lowering her head.

Kisa noticed the troubled expression on Tohru's face which made her sad along with her.

"I don't get it. Not so long ago it was cold but now it feels like its over a hundred degrees. I mean how does the weather change so fast?" Hiro questioned. For once he didn't notice that Kisa was upset because of his rude words.

"Geez, this is annoying. Why is their house so far away from the entrance?" Kyo complained. He was on the ground leaning his back against the rock that Tohru, Kisa and Momiji were all sitting on.

"For once, I can relate to your impatience, stupid cat," Yuki confirmed. He was almost at the same place as Kyo except he standing beside him with Hatsuharu clinging to his arm.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID, YOU-" Kyo shouted in response.

Before Kyo could finish an unknown voice is heard.

"Hmm, such a loud voice. Makes me wonder if are all cats are so foolish and hot tempered," a stranger pointed out.

Everyone turned to see a young man, who seemed to had been watching them for some time now. He paled and quickly shrank away behind a tree when he had been exposed. While tightly griping the bark, he hesitantly peeked his head out from the tree. With his shoulders shrugged and hands clenched together, he slowly walked towards the group. After one quick step after another, he stopped from time to time and turned around as if he was going to run away. Standing a few feet in front of the Sohmas plus Tohru, he trembled uncontrollably and held his hands in front of his face in a defensive position.

He had long gray hair that was tied in one pony tail and reached the below his waist. He had clear purple eyes, smooth pale skin and a womanly figure. An older version of Yuki. He was wearing a red long sleeved Chinese t-shirt with black thin leather pants and black gloves that were used for gardening.

The sun's rays brushed against his skin as a gentle breeze came from behind him stroked his hair. His face, his eyes, his voice and in particular his smile gave off a soft yet eerie aura. Anyone could of mistaken this man for an angel without wings and a halo.

"I was certain that the rat spirit would be just as lovely as Yuki and it appears that once again my intuition was correct," Ayame proclaimed. He headed toward the boy with his arms extended which caused him to back away to the tree he had been hiding behind earlier.

"Yes, lovely, like Yuki," Haru agreed.

"Will you two knock it off already?" Yuki felt both angry and embarrassed.

"It's okay. You don't have to be upset about it. It's neither bragging nor appalling to acknowledge your own beauty. Just as you would acknowledge another's," Other rat clarified as he smiled nervously.

"Yes, how true! Take those wise words to heart, Yuki!" Ayame concurred.

"Uh, yeah alright," Yuki mumbled since he was taken back by the boy's comment.

Soon everyone had approached the man, they were standing in front of him not giving him any room to breathe. Their constant staring and awkward silence made him even more nervous. As mentioned earlier, this special aura that surrounded him had almost all of them at a lost of words.

"What a beautiful man! He looks just like Yuki. I guess members of the zodiac will look similar to each other," Tohru thought to herself.

"Hey, what were you saying earlier about "all cats being hot tempered and foolish"!" Kyo inquired when he grabbed the rat's shirt collar.

Other Rat remained calm, while without shame, studied the features of Kyo's face and the physique of his body. Kyo shrunk back but he refused to let go of the boy's collar. Without him realizing it, however, he was startled enough to let his guard down. The other rat smiled tenderly when he saw the fear and confusion on Kyo's face. He simply brushed his hand off of him causing Kyo to fall backwards onto the ground.

"(bleep) rat!" Kyo cursed as he stroked his now bleeding hand.

"AHH, Kyo! Are you alright?-!" Tohru frantically asked.

Tohru made her way to Kyo but before she could reach him the rat grabbed her hand and pulled her towards himself.

"And you must be, Miss Tohru Honda," Other rat cooly declared as he held her hand in a tight grip.

"Eh? Um, yes that's right! I'm very pleased to meet you," Tohru replied when she quickly bowed her head.

He used his free hand to tilt Tohru's forehead until she was standing in a upright position. After that, he kneeled before her and still grasping her hand he pressed his lips against it.

To Tohru, his kiss felt like soft cherry blossom petals caressing her affectionately. Too stunned for words; her pupils went small as her eyes widened, her body tensed, her heart began to race and her lungs tightened even more than they had before due to the flower's aroma and humid air. Her vision began to cloud as her mind slipped away almost causing her to faint.

"Not a single flower in this entire forest compares to your beauty," Other rat charmed as he gazed upward his now teary eyes made contact with hers.

"Eh? What?-!" Tohru exclaimed.

"A beauty that is brought forth from the light of your smile," Other rat added.

"Um, wait. That's not…I, uh," Tohru mumbled as a blush arose from her cheeks.

"A bright warm smile that burns my heart," Other rat continued.

"Wh-What are you ta-talking about? I mean I'm not! I don't think that…I don't understa-" Tohru stuttered as she turned her head and gawked at Kyo with pleading eyes.

"I don't understand it myself. I don't understand…this feeling inside me. It's like I've always wanted to meet you because now my whole world has been brightened…With all the power I can muster I want to take away your pain and relieve you of your worries. I want you to keep smiling always. If you're happy now then I want to give you even more happiness...I don't understand this. I can't stop myself from feeling this way. I can't stop... I'm so confused and almost scared even but still I...I want to know more about this. I want to understand this feeling that hurts so much. I want to understand what I think of you, Miss Honda," Other rat declared as he raised her hand to his lips once again.

"Please wait! There must be a misunderstanding. I don't…," Tohru protested. She tried to edge away which made him hold her hand even tighter.

"Let's stay together, even in the distance let's never be apart," Other rat whispered when he removed his lips.

"I don't understand. What's going on? I want to run away but my feet won't move...No one has ever said such things to me. I didn't believe that anyone would say such things. At least not to me…We've just met and yet he…It's like he just said "I love you". I don't know what I'm going to do. It feels as though my heart is going to give out...Kyo? What are you doing, Kyo? Why aren't you- It's almost as if I'm testing him. To see what he's going to...," Tohru thought to herself as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Please, allow me the honor of being your humble knight, milady," Other rat insisted when he removed his lips and bowed his head.

"Ah no! Uh, ha…um I, that is…," Tohru turned as red as humanly possible as she quickly withdraws her hand to shield her face.

(AN: just to answer any questions Tohru will not fall in love with any of the other zodiac members. I don't agree with OC pairings.)

"So this is the other rat spirit," Shigure mumbling to himself utterly amused.

Shigure faced Yuki, who was standing at his right and Kyo still on the ground in front of his feet.

"Hmph, you two didn't even lift a finger to try to stop him from harassing our poor, defenseless flower!" Shigure scolded.

"Gure is right! At this rate, our princess will be whisked away if you two don't hurry up and do something about it," Ayame warned.

"Shut up! You and your (bleep) mouth! It's not like that's my job now is it?-!" Kyo felt agitated because he couldn't stop himself from feeling jealous of this person and for some reason he felt so guilty for just sitting there.

"Well they do have a point," Yuki agreed quietly to himself. "You are truly an idiot," Yuki stated out loud in a disgusted tone of voice.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, (bleep) rat?-!" Kyo shouted as he stood up, turned around and faced Yuki.

"You see, that's my point exactly. Please do your best to refrain from shouting it irritates my plants," Other rat admonished when he put his hand over Kyo's mouth and wrapped his arm around his waist in an attempt to silence him.

Kyo grunted, muffled curses and jerked his head back almost giving himself whiplash. He dug his nails into the taller man's arm and scratched until he reached his wrist. Kyo also kicked the man in the shins and thrashed about violently. Despite all this, the rat was easily able to hold him in place.

"By the way, where is the house?" Hatori queried.

"It's not too far ahead. Actually, I came here to escort you there since you can get lost out here by yourselves," Other rat answered when he let go of Kyo.

He began to walk along a much wider portion of the road where the Sohmas plus Tohru no longer had to walk single file.

Hatori reached into his suitcase and searched for his medical supplies. He noticed that Kyo had been bleeding for some time now and was in risk of getting an infection. Despite Kyo's objections, he cleaned the wound and bandaged Kyo's right hand.

"The cut isn't wide and it doesn't appear to be serious. However, it was deep enough to puncture his bones and veins straight down to the last layer of skin. I'll have to check it from time to time to make sure it heals properly. Fortunately, this won't lead up to any major injuries," Hatori thought to himself.

"Gaah, this sucks. But I don't get it he barely touched me so it shouldn't hurt **this** bad," Kyo cringed in pain as he thought to himself.

"What's the deal with all the trees anyway?" Hiro inquired.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I enjoyed planting them so much I guess I got carried away. They're all here for…" Other rat drifted when he reached up and tugged the edge of one of the branches. "Security reasons," he finished when he let go of the branch.

"Why yes, they certainly are most magnificent. Every creation is the utmost reflection of the designer. I should know since I, too, am such," Ayame complimented and flattered himself at the same time.

"Really? That's great! Are you a gardener, perhaps?" Other rat questioned.

Yuki gazed at all of the trees while Ayame was describing his profession with multiple details. He pondered whether or not he, too, could grow a forest like this. At least he might like to someday…

"Wait a minute! Did you just say that you grew all of this by yourself?-! Tohru queried since she had seemingly recovered from the kisses she had received earlier.

Other rat looked back at her and nodded his head.

"Wow, that really is amazing! Absolutely incredible! This must of taken you years!" Tohru said sounding very impressed and astonished.

"Yes, it did take several years but it's not extravagant or anything like that…I mean the forest is!" Other rat corrected himself. "But I'm not. No, not at all," his face dropped a little even though he was still smiling.

Tohru was the only one who noticed this sad expression that lasted only for a moment.

"I like all the plants especially that big cherry blossom tree," Momiji blurted out. "Waaaaay over there!" he added when he pointed to a further part in the forest.

"Oh yes, well that was the first tree I ever grew. It's also the only tree here that's native to Japan," Other rat explained when he turned to the area where Momiji was pointing.

"So when exactly did you start to grow flowers and plants?" Kisa summoned the confidence to ask a question that she had been thinking about for some time now.

Other rat paused and stared at Kisa pondering about an appropriate answer to her question. This made Kisa assume that she should of just kept quiet like always and so she lowered her head.

"I don't know the exact time and date I started but it was a couple of years ago. I wanted to create something by my own hands. Also, because I feel most safe when I'm surrounded by large, pleasant things. I don't like open areas very much it makes me feel vulnerable thus this forest is for security reasons," Other rat answered when he bent over and cupped her chin.

Kisa let out a gasp when she took a look at him and couldn't help but blush. Like Tohru, her heart was skipping beats. Hiro just glared at him not wanting any more rivals.

"Forgive me everyone I've been so busy talking that I forgot to tell you all my name. You see I only live with my closest family members so I never had many opportunities to introduce myself. Anyway, my name is Yuzen Sohma," Other rat removed his finger from Kisa's chin as he stood and bowed. "It is my highest honor to meet your acquaintances," he acknowledged. "Even yours," he added when he sneered at Kyo.

"Feh, I bet it is," Kyo scowled.

Everyone, except Tohru, who had also forgotten to introduce themselves did so.

"What are the other zodiac people's names?" Momiji asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to meet them all," Shigure concurred.

"When are we getting to the house exactly?" Hiro griped.

"I hope that it won't be for much longer I believe I'm starting to sweat. Phew, it's hot!" Ayame declared. He forgot to bring his parasol so he had to be extra cautious of walking around in the heat. "Such a cruel tragedy that my beautiful face should be blemished by this accursed weather!" he complained as he wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"The house isn't too far ahead and I think it'll be better if I gave you the chance to meet my brothers for yourselves," Yuzen replied when he began to walk again with them following him.

"Aww!" Momiji groaned.

"Maybe it's for the best. It can be a surprise!" Tohru beamed.

"Yay! I love surprises!" Momiji agreed.

"Did you say brothers?" Yuki asked.

"Um, that's right. For many generations, all of the other zodiac members have been each other's siblings," Yuzen answered.

"Are they really?" Tohru queried.

"Don't you remember? I believe either I or Hatori mentioned it. That's the only difference between us, the original zodiac, and them," Shigure explained.

"Oh that's right, he did say that didn't he? This also means that Yuzen's parents…are dead," Tohru sadly thought to herself.

AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I think it was a lot shorter than the last one. My eternal praise are those who review. I want to know what you think of the new character. Do you like him or hate him? Or maybe, you need to read a couple of more chapters to decide on an opinion.

Here's not a quiz question more so of me asking for your opinions;

If Machi Kuragi and Tohru Honda didn't exist which one of these boys would you marry?

A. Yuki Sohma

B. Kyo Sohma

C. Neither, I hate them both so much!

D. I don't care if it's illegal I would marry both Yuki and Kyo.


	5. 4

(4)

An: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I sincerely apologize to those who've been waiting patiently. In this chapter three new characters will be introduced.

I would marry both Yuki and Kyo but if I really had to choose between them I would marry Yuki. I mean I like Kyo. He's sexy, cute, handsome and hot all at the same time. However, I see qualities in Yuki that are similar to the one's in myself. In other words, I can relate to Yuki more so than Kyo. Some of the situations he went through in life I've been through as well. Well I was never locked in a room and whipped by a psycho when I was a kid. I'm talking about other things. Plus, I have an older sibling who was born in the year of the snake.

**Disclaimer**: I wonder what would happen if I owned Fruits basket?

In the previous chapter the rat of the other zodiac was introduced. Here's his profile…

Yuzen Sohma: He is possessed by the rat spirit of the other zodiac and is the third youngest among his brothers. He grew the large forest that surrounds his house. He is the most polite and innocent out of his brothers. He shows a lot of affectionate and kindness toward those he especially likes. However, he tends to be overly timid and shies away from people expect for the snake of the other zodiac, whom he thinks of as a parent more so than a brother. He is 20 years old, weighs 124 pounds and is 5'7 but taller than Haru, Yuki and Kyo.

Thank you for the reviews,

Aqualchemist

Heavensfiregoddess

Bishounenloverseeker

Emby

Ren-sensei

I worship and offer sacrifices to each and every one of you. Ha ha. Just kidding!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was 5:00 P.M; the sun started to show signs of departure as the sky grew darker. The Sohmas plus Tohru arrived at the house, which was a bit bigger than Shigure's and it was western styled.

The house was old, worn out and appeared to be very unstable. It was made out of gray decaying wood. It had a black roof, with some missing tiles and a chimney on top that seemed as though it could fall off at any moment. On each of the four corners of the roof laid a statue of a grotesque gargoyle. Vines, covered with thorns, black, white and crimson roses, hung from the top part of the roof and spiraled their way to the ground. There, the vines attached themselves to the thick grass and weeds. Both the front and back porches were covered with cobwebs and dust. The front porch had a rickety swing and the back porch was completely bare. The front door had a picture of a blood stained wooden cross. The back door had a similar picture expect it was upside down.

The house, the forest, and the gate around it had a cold and unwelcoming presence that sent chills down the spines of the Sohmas and Tohru. Also, the temperature seemed to drop the closer they hesitantly headed towards the house. They stood before the place all at a lose of words. Each one could feel their hearts began to accelerate and their breath grow short. Common sense told them to turn around and run away as fast as possible. However, their feet were planted into the thick grass as the vines enclosed their ankles. The thorns had trespassed into the sole and sides of their shoes gnawing into their skin like sharp teeth. The sunlight seemed to diminish the frightening impact of the hellish place however nightfall was soon approaching. The Sohmas plus Tohru glanced over at Yuzen, who was at ease, apparently unaffected by the terror that overcame them.

"Well it certainly is **something**, isn't it?" Shigure blurted out in an attempt to end the eerie silence. He seemed to be both frightened and excited if that's even possible.

"Yes, you're quite right. It does indeed shine with magnificence," Ayame exclaimed with his regular wide grin. "It has an unique style that gives it a certain atmosphere," he added when he gazed at the house from top to bottom.

Hatori had lost his all of his normal composure as he stood there with his eyes widened and jaw hanging. Too much for him to handle, he had literally to swallow the vomit that reached his lips and tightly squeeze his legs preventing any urine from spilling onto the ground and dampening his pants.

Yuki had a similar reaction to Hatori's that heightened when he spotted a swing that deafeningly creaked back and forth even though there was no wind blowing at the time.

"I'm starting to get that uneasy feeling again," Yuki muttered as he clutched his stomach.

"Maybe you should lie down when we go inside," Haru suggested when he placed his hand on Yuki's forehead to check his temperature once again. He, too, felt an ominous feeling from the house but his concern for his first love directed his attention elsewhere.

"No, I'm fine. It's not like that," Yuki refused while removing Hatsuharu's hand.

Kyo's attention was also diverted when the itching of his left wrist seemed to worsen. He winced as the skin around his beads turned into a much deeper red to a light shade of purple. Kyo forcefully shoved his hand into his pocket and once again tried to ignore the pain.

Hiro gulped and swallowed a large lump in his throat before he put on his bravest face. He confronted the nightmarish abode with a determined and courageous expression in order to shield the fear that dwelled behind it. Hiro couldn't allow himself to outwardly show any signs of anxiousness or weakness if he truly desired to be a man.

Kisa had shut her eyes as tight as possible hoping that she could reopen them to find herself in bed safe in her own home.

Tohru took Kisa's hand into order to ease her worries and give her a sense of security. However, she couldn't hide her terror beneath her normal beaming smile nor stop the tears that formed in her widened eyes.

"Yep, this place is just as great as the enchanted forest!" Momiji approved.

"Eh? Did you say enchanted?" Tohru queried; shocked by how Momiji can remain so happy and calm.

"Yes, enchanted. The forest...the house...and all of the people who live inside," Yuzen smoothly answered.

Tohru looked at Yuzen and continued to stare at him as curiosity replaced her anxieties.

"Enchanted? Oh please," Hiro scoffed. Well it is a little creepy looking," he grimaced.

"Yeah it's creepy. Just like that wave girl," Kyo scowled. An image of Saki Hanajima gazing darkly at him appeared in his mind.

"Ever since we left Gure's we've been doing nothing but dawdling," Ayame loudly sighed.

"Aya's right, there's no time like the present," Shigure chimed.

Yuzen instantly reached into his pocket and frantically pulled out a pair of keys and rushed to the door.

"I- I'm sorry for the wait. You all must be really tired by now. I'll hurry up and let you inside," Yuzen apologized.

Hatori noticed the troubled look on Yuzen's face and frowned at Shigure and Ayame.

"Why don't the two of you start showing some patience for once?" Hatori sternly scolded.

Yuzen put the key in the key hole and was about to push the door open when a young man jumped on top of Yuzen's back and leaned forward.

He was rugged and musty with an orange top that was messier and a little longer than Kyo's. He had deep crimson eyes that showed a fierce glare. His skin was sweaty and covered in scratches and bruises. He seemed to be twice the size of Yuzen's height and weight. He had a large muscular physique which gave him an intense and imitating aura.

He's wearing no shirt and black baggy jeans that barely hung from his hips exposing his dark blue boxers.

"You're**…**hurting**…**me," Yuzen mumbled as he tried to raise himself up and get the cat off of him.

"Welcome back big bro! It's always nice to see dat scrawny and girly (bleep). Hold up, I just remembered I brought you a little present," Other cat declared.

The cat reached into his pants and pulled out a large rusty butcher knife.

"Yuzen is that guy's older brother? He's huge!" Shigure pointed out; utterly astonished.

"Well then, it seems as though someone's been drinking his milk, right Kyonkichi?" Ayame concurred.

"I keep warning you to stop calling me that," Kyo snarled.

"What is he doing with that knife?" Yuki dumbly asked.

Hatsuharu watched the weapon as it waved back and forth and side to side his eyes didn't leave it for a second. A demented smirk arose from his cheeks when his body began to tremble. He sweated just a little. His blood boiled and his adrenaline rushed as he growled demonically. The black side of him was currently being stimulated.

"Ple-Please stop!" Tohru panicked. "Um, maybe this cat and rat don't get along with each other just like Yuki and Kyo. But this person, the other cat, is so big! It seems like Yuzen isn't even half his size," she thought to herself.

The other cat was sitting down on the porch trying to keep his prey nice and still. He had his arm wrapped across Yuzen's chest while holding the knife with his free hand searching for the right place to take a stab.

"(bleep)-it! Do you mind holding still for a moment? Instead of being such a (bleep)-hole," Other cat complained.

Yuzen finally managed to elbow the cat in the rib hard enough to cause him to let go and lay back down on the porch. Yuzen rose up to his feet and with his hands on his hips and he looked back down at him.

"Ugh, you smell like alcohol and cigarettes; the heavy kind. You're drunk right now, aren't you?" Yuzen questioned with a eyebrow raised.

"Drunk? Who me? I dunno know what yer talkin' about. I would never touch that kind of stuff a single day in my entire life," Other cat played innocent.

"By the way everyone this is Nekkie Sohma. I apologize for his behavior he has problems with drugs and alcohol but he still refuses to go to rehab," Yuzen explained.

"Yo," Nekkie coolly greeted when he put away his weapon and rose to his knees.

Everyone felt a sudden sense of security and relief when he concealed the knife. Hatsuharu relaxed which eliminated all chances of his black side making an unwanted appearance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Tohru bowed.

"Keh, trust me skirt meeting me ain't no pleasure," Nekkie confirmed.

"Oh no! That could never be the case. It couldn't possibly be! Not at all! I mean just because you're the cat-" Tohru believed that he said this because of the curse.

"That is true. It is rather unfortunate for some who meet him," Yuzen verified.

"Geez, why you always gotta be (bleep)-ing about somethin'?" Nekkie growled.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be upset. I was only half joking and I wasn't even talking about myself," Yuzen clarified.

"...So you were half serious?" Nekkie's expression didn't change.

"What?-! I just told you that I was sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't!" Yuzen hysterically shouted. His eyes became wide and watery, his cheeks turned red as he started to lose all control of himself.

"Relax. I was just kiddin'," Nekkie snickered. "Look I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to push you so hard," he added with a serious expression on his face when he put his arm around his older brother.

Yuzen's tears disappeared when he calmed down a little and smiled softly.

Yuki had been listening to their conversation and was little confused by whether or not these two were friends.

"Maybe I was wrong about Yuzen and Nekkie. They seem to be getting along, well more so than Yuki and Kyo," Tohru pondered.

Kyo intently searched for a pair of beads on Nekkie's wrists. He was surprised and a little disappointed to see that there weren't any.

"I guess I'm the only one who needs them," Kyo thought to himself.

Yuzen removed Nekkie's arm and opened the door. As the Sohmas plus Tohru cautiously walked inside the house and took off their shoes a dark figure eyed them from a distance.

This space contained a coat rack and a mat for shoes to the right of the door. A large silver framed mirror hung from the wall to the left side of the door across from the coat rack. Next to the mirror was another door that lead to the living room, dining room and the kitchen. There was a small closet next to the this door. A few feet in front of the door was a large, narrow staircase.

All of them were clumped together in a nearly pitch black room with almost no air to breathe. The little air that was there had a putrid smell. This stench was a foul rotting aroma that constricted their lungs and churned their stomachs. Inside the house was so cold that if it wasn't so dark they would be able to see their breath.

"Ack! Something's on me! I**…**can't**…**getup**…**" Yuki grunted and squirmed while lying on the ground trying to raise the mysterious object off of him.

"Forgive me, Yuki. This long perilous journey had wearied me to the point when I desperately sought out the comfiest chair I could find. Little did I realize that this soft, plump, cozy seat cushion was none other than my dear precious brother," Ayame explained.

"I don't care just get off!" Yuki exclaimed as he tried to lift the surprisingly heavy snake.

"Haru, you big fat cow! Get off of my foot!" Kyo screamed.

"…Sorry," Haru casually apologized as he raised his foot.

"What the (bleep)?-! I said get off!" Kyo screeched.

"Oh, sorry Kyo!" Momiji apologized as he raised his pointy high heeled shoe that had dug into Kyo's sneaker.

"Why is it so dark in here? How do you expect us to live in a house where we can't see anything? Where's the light switch?" Hiro questioned as he placed his hands on what he thought to be the walls.

"Um, Hiro?" Kisa stuttered.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"Can you please let go of me," Kisa blushed and scooted away from him towards Tohru.

Hiro blinked several times and paused for a moment to take in the situation. Right now, one of his hands had somehow landed on Kisa's chest and the other was lower on her stomach. The "wall" that he had just been rubbing in all directions was none other than Kisa. Hiro's cheeks blushed so hard it almost glowed in the dark. He quickly let go and turned his back to her.

"I...I can't believe I just did that! What's wrong with me?-! Now Kisa thinks I'm some kind of sick pervert...But it was an accident. An innocent mistake! I didn't do it on purpose. I would never do that sort of thing to Kisa!" Hiro shouted in his head. Uh, Kisa I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry about that. But just so you know I didn't do that on purpose," he stammered when he faced her directly.

"I know," Kisa replied and smiled shyly.

Hiro sighed a relief and smiled back at her.

"Um, I guess I can look for the light switch now," Tohru suggested and pondered why Hiro had suddenly stopped searching.

Tohru reached out and touched something hard. After patting it a couple of times she grabbed and pulled it towards herself.

"Well, I couldn't find the switch but I did find the door knob. I could open it so some light could shine in here, Tohru concluded. "But I can't seem to get it open," she added as she twisted and turned it.

"Tohru, let go," Hatori ordered as he seemed to be wincing.

"Eh? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Tohru asked getting more and more concerned.

"That's not…the door knob," Hatori mumbled in a strangely higher tone of voice.

Tohru, both worried and confused, immediately did what Hatori instructed while Shigure, who understood what had just happened, was laughing hysterically and turning blue from the lack of air.

Yuzen and Nekkie could only watch as the pitiful group continued to shove, yell and step on each other's feet.

Soon everyone placed their suitcases on the ground and before anyone could speak the dark figure glomped Yuzen and caused him to fall backwards onto several bags on the floor. The Sohmas plus Tohru let out girlish screams and nearly wetted their pants/skirts/dresses when they heard the sudden crash and saw a **man **cuddling Yuzen as if the rat was an overgrown teddy bear.

This man had long black and white hair that reached his waist mostly the white part of it was showing. This white part of his hair shielded his gray eyes. Like Nekkie, he gave off a frightening aura except it was more dark and demonic like. He had grayish pale skin and a skeletal physique as if he was sick and malnourished.

He had silver earrings that resembled tiny chains and a tongue piercing. He wore a black tank top with a midriff and tight black jeans.

Starting from the left side of his arm to his abdominal area, across his chest and back, spiraling down to the hips and thighs ending at his feet were black straight and curved marks. These marks, which seemed to glow in the dark area, were similar to small black flames that connected different symbols.

His left shoulder had a picture of a urn, a vase for a person's ashes. His right shoulder had a picture of little devil with a pitchfork. On his ankles and feet was a pair of grinning and frowning skulls with diamond eyes similar to one at the entrance gate. A wooden cross smothered in dark green flames covered his back. On his chest close to his heart was something called the "eye of God," a circle with a dot in the middle. The back of his neck hidden by his hair was a pentagram, a circle with a star inscribed within it. His entire body was covered in different kinds of signs for death and religion.

The other cow's head was under Yuzen's chin and his face smothered into the rat's chest. His black polished nails dug into Yuzen's back with his legs wrapped around the rat's waist. Now they were both sitting up straight as Yuzen patted the cow on the back.

"I was worried. You should never have left me all alone for so long," Other cow scolded in a low monotone like voice.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't of taken so long if I knew that you were going to be waiting for me. I'm really sorry," Yuzen apologized. He didn't seem to mind the cow's affectionate embrace.

"Alright folks this dumb-(bleep) is the cow, Haruko. He's the runt of the family. Just to let ya know I'm the second youngest and Yuzen here is the third youngest," Nekkie informed when he lifted the cow up by his hair.

The Sohmas plus Tohru stood there in the room gaping like a bunch of fishes.

"Yeah I know what yer all thinkin' about. I'm the tallest one out of my brothers so it don't make no sense that I'm almost the youngest. One of my goals is to crack seven feet and I'm just about there. I think I got about two more inches to go," Nekkie notified.

"He's looks just like Hatsuharu except for the longer hair and those tattoos; there's so many of them," Tohru thought to herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she bowed.

Haruko forcefully yanked his hair away from Nekkie leaving a couple of white strands in his hand. He returned Tohru's bow with one of his own.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tohru," Haruko coolly declared.

"And he's just as polite as Hatsuharu," Tohru thought.

Hatsuharu calmly approached Haruko and stood right in front of him a few centimeters from his face.

"So this guy's supposed to be me, right?" Haru inquired.

Haruko didn't care about the fact that Hatsuharu was invading his personal space.

"That's exactly what I was going to say; a mystery," Haruko replied.

Hatsuharu and Haruko stared at each other blankly as if they were casually looking at a mirror. This continued until their minds each began to zone out into their own worlds…truly a mystery.

"Well this one certainly is interesting," Shigure chuckled to himself.

"So why does he have all of those markings on his body?" Momiji queried.

"It's very unhealthy," Hatori stated. Since he's a doctor he was concerned. Since he's a human being he was greatly disturbed and sickened.

"Yer are all a bunch of idiots! It's cuz he a cow, (bleep)-it! Don't like it? Then ya can kiss my (bleep)," Nekkie scowled before he began to cough and hack.

"What?" Momiji asked.

"Eh?" Tohru corresponded.

"What does the zodiac have to do with it?" Yuki questioned.

"What Nekkie means is, the cow itself is a religious symbol for one of the highest and most sacred stages of reincarnation. It makes sense that Haruko, being the cow that he is, to have those type of tattoos," Yuzen explained.

"Oh, I get it now," Momiji replied.

"How does that make sense?" Kyo snorted.

"That's some logic they have," Yuki whispered to himself.

"It's still unhealthy," Hatori stated. Apparently, his opinion was not changed.

"Ah, so you've returned. I hope you didn't come back empty handed," A stranger called out.

A young man came from the door to the left, he had longer and messier hair than Shigure's. It was tied in a low one inched pony tail on the back of his head. He had a wide and friendly smile and yet there was a distance look in his eyes as if he could see through each and every person in the room. Under his eyes were dark gray rings that seemed too unnatural to be bags. He had a lean muscular body with smooth pale skin.

He wore a black kimono top that was red at the ends of the sleeves, it was loose and untied resembling a jacket that showed his chest. He was also wearing golden earrings and baggy white shorts.

"Dat's just Inure the dog," Nekkie groaned.

"He's the third oldest meaning that he's older than me but younger than the snake and the dragon," Yuzen informed.

"The resemblance is uncanny," Shigure beamed; approving of the young man.

"Smooth unblemished skin, silky locks, dreamy eyes, a mysterious smile, a nice sized (bleep), sexy and yet lean body and a highly stunning face," Inure listed as he checked out Shigure from top to bottom. "Yeah, and you know what?" he dramatically paused. "YOU'RE HOT! THE SMEXY KIND OF HOT! Ha ha. Man, I wanna look just like you when I get old," he praised.

"Ah ha ha. You think so, huh? Well, some days it does get difficult to stay humble," Shigure responded and gladly absorbed all of the compliments he had just received.

"By the time this visit is over I hope his ego isn't inflated too much," Yuki murmured.

"There's nothing that's going to boost that already fat head of his," Kyo flatly replied.

Inure turned away from Shigure when he noticed a girl in the room. He stood right in front of Tohru and leaned over a bit. Even though he wasn't touching her, he was so close that she could feel the warmth that his body gave off. Even though it was too dark to see him completely Tohru spotted a peculiar expression on his face. His sly and mischievous smirk didn't correspond with his cold indifferent eyes. She could hear an almost inaudible growling sound that was threatening her. Tohru tried to move backwards but couldn't because the room was both crowded with suitcases and people.

"Oh, um yes uh hello my name is Tohru Honda," Tohru stuttered.

"I know who you are and the fact that you're about-" Inure drifted as he scratched the top of his head. "Hmm, let's see…a 32 B," he decided.

Kyo's instinct suddenly kicked in and caused him to grab Tohru by her arm and he pulled her to himself. He didn't like the way this person was looking at her, there was something too sinister about it.

"Just what are you talking about?" Kyo suspiciously inquired.

"Her bust size. What else would I talk to a **girl **about?" Inure sneered.

Kyo's face turned bright red out of anger and embarrassment as he squeezed Tohru's arm.

"What?-! You sick (bleep)! I'm gonna kill you!" Kyo threatened.

"Don't talk to Miss Honda that way!" Yuki shouted and cracked his knuckles preparing for a fight.

Tohru ignored the dog's comment and forgot about his facial expression earlier because she wanted Kyo to let go of her arm. It was starting to turn numb from the circulation being cut off.

"Uh, Kyo that kind of hurts," Tohru whimpered.

Shigure with his super canine senses, could hear Tohru wincing in pain and so he tried to move her away by pulling her shoulders.

"Kyooo, let her go," Shigure whined.

Momiji didn't entirely grasp the situation but he knew that Tohru was hurting.

"Don't worry Tohru! I'll save you!" Momiji reassured.

Kyo finally let go of her as he and Yuki both took turns to punish Inure. No one could see what exactly they were doing. All that was heard was muffled shouting and grunting.

Nekkie wobbled to Tohru while repeatedly bumping his head against the ceiling.

"Hey skirt, was the mutt right about dat? You being a 32," Nekkie asked out of curiosity.

"…eh? Skirt? Mutt?" Tohru pondered.

"Big sister?" Kisa tugged Tohru's hand, which she had been holding this entire time.

"Oh, yes uh he guessed right," Tohru blushed insanely. "But I can't seem to figure out how," she wondered.

(AN: just to make it clear to everyone, who is currently reading this chapter, I really don't know Tohru's or Kisa's or any girls sizes. I'm not some kind of lesbian pervert!)

"Did he now?" Shigure sighed contently as his mind overflowed with hentai thoughts.

"He's quite the talented one if he can figure out the size of a woman's curves just by gazing at their outer clothing," Ayame sounded very impressed.

"I don't see how being a pervert should be considered an act to be praised," Hatori sounded very disgusted.

Hatsuharu ignored the situation as he continued in a daze, staring at Haruko.

Haruko ignored the situation as he continued in a daze, staring at Hatsuharu.

"Yeah, what's so great about perverts anyway they're just scum," Hiro agreed. "Wait, what are you doing?-!" he queried.

Hiro directed his attention to Inure after several apologises he had finished his chat with Yuki and Kyo. He was in front of Tohru once again but focusing his eyes on Kisa.

"My, my what a pretty little girl," Inure smiled as he patted the tiger on the head. "Heh, can't wait to eat you up," his smile turned into a ravenous grin.

Before Kisa could even react, Hiro pushed her **far**, **far**, **far**, **far**, **far**, **far**, **far**, FARAWAY from the freaky weirdo to a different part of the room.

"Come on everybody, we can't just stand by the door all day there's far too much to see," Yuzen called out.

When everyone, except Tohru, introduced themselves to Haruko, Inure and Nekkie, Yuzen opened the door to the left revealing a living room. This place was still dark but it had a lot more light than the previous room so the Sohmas plus Tohru could see more clearly.

The room had a red velvet couch and a small glass table in front of it with a rug under that. On the center of the rug, directly under the table, was the pentagram, a star inscribed in a circle. A big screen TV was a few feet in front of the table. There was one huge window in the middle of the wall that was covered with thick black curtains, not letting any sunlight in. To the left side of the room was a old and worn out bookshelf with an Grandfather clock next to it. On the floor was fluffy black carpet. The wallpaper had the strange designs similar to the ones' on Haruko's body. On the ceiling, was a clear glass chandelier giving off an eerie glow that brushed off the furniture and emphasized the wall paper. The tone of the room was the same menancing, sinister and frightening atmosphere just like the front of the house.

Everyone stood by the door huddled together once again, each of them pushing one another to get a better view of the room. Then, almost all of them realized that for an entire week they were trapped inside what had seemed to be a haunted house.

"It's so pretty!" Momiji had pushed Shigure's legs apart wide enough so that he could crawl under him and get a better look of the room.

"Hmm, you may be right about that. Give my compliments to the decorator," Ayame concurred.

"I suppose it couldn't be any worse than this," Yuki had just failed at being optimistic.

"Are you stupid?" Kyo frowned. "What kind of freaky place is this?-!" he rudely questioned and looked around.

Shigure no longer felt violated when Momiji scurried away and began to run around the living room.

"Ah, um Momiji please wait!" Tohru yelled after him and reached out toward the rabbit.

"Kyaah ha ha ha, come on Tohru! This way. This way!" Momiji took Tohru's hand and jerked her away from Yuki and Kyo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: I'm sorry I ended the chapter like that but please review! The reason why Ayame and Momiji weren't afraid to be there is because they're looking at their relative's house in another perspective. Momiji's innocence and Ayame's cheerfulness caused them both to see this place with different eyes. Yuzen, Nekkie, Inure and Haruko aren't scared either because they live there. So what do you think of the three new characters? Maybe, you need to read a couple of more chapters to decide.

Once again this isn't a quiz question but more of me asking for your opinions;

"You see Hatori walking down the street (in whatever city you live in) what do you do?"

A. Give him a warm tight hug, put him water and run away before he could change back and erase your memories.

B. Kick him in the balls and tell him how much he sucks.

C. Follow him from a distance and find out where he lives.

D. Go up to him and start a conversation in an attempt to befriend him.


	6. 5

(5)

An: I have humbly brought to you all a brand new chapter. Thank you for the reviews your kindness is highly appreciated.

To **Ren-sensei**: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to freak you out! I'm really sorry about that. Was that last chapter too scary or something? Oh, and to answer your question about Hatori and Tohru…yes.

To **BishounenLoverSeeker**: Geez, I scared two people! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, onee-chan. I guess I'll have to tone it down for later chapters even though this fanfic is rated mature…

To **Aqualchemist**: yes, I will type more and more just because you've asked me to. And it doesn't bother me whether or not you're too lazy to log in. Laziness is an act I will always praise, lol.

To **Lady Kayanne**: I'm glad that you like my story. You've made me so happy. You're really nice!

Author's Note: From now on I've decided to respond to my reviewers like this. Please don't ask me why because I really don't know…The answer(s) to the previous quiz question are either A, C or D. Whoever picked B is just plain mean!

In the last chapter the dog, cat and cow were introduced here are their profiles…

Inure Sohma: He is possessed by the dog spirit of the other zodiac and is the third oldest among his brothers. He is very perverted towards woman of all ages. He runs on the thin line between being a genius or a total idiot. He's easygoing, friendly, sadistic and mischievous. He is perhaps the only one among his brothers who truly cares about Nekkie or "kitty." He is 21 years old, weighs 150 pounds and is 5'8.

Nekkie Sohma: He is possessed by the cat spirit of the other zodiac and the second youngest among his brothers. Most people, even the one's who don't know he's the cat, are intimidated by his larger size and so they try to have nothing to do with him. He is normally drunk causing him to be rude, loud, vulgar and violent towards everyone except Inure. When he is not drinking he seems to be a completely different person both chivalrous and well-groomed. He is 20 years old, weighs 480 pounds and is 6'8.

Haruko Sohma: He is possessed by the cow spirit of the other zodiac and is the youngest out of his brothers. His entire body is almost completely covered with demonic symbols giving him a frightening appearance. Inside his house most of the wallpaper has a design similar to his tattoos. He is calm, polite, selfless and exceptionally loyal to those he cares about especially the dragon of the other zodiac. Like Hatsuharu, he has a black side that is uncontrollably violent with an unquenchable blood thirst. He is 20 years old, 137 pounds and is 5'7, taller than Yuki, Hatsuharu, Kyo and Yuzen.

**Disclaimer**: Fruits basket? Nope, don't own it…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Momiji grabbed Tohru's hand and jerked her away from Yuki and Kyo. Kisa decided to follow them with Hiro close behind.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"Hey! Don't run around in the room you idiot!" Kyo yelled.

"It's all good, kitty. I don't mind a bit. They can run around in the house and jump on the furniture if they want to," Inure reassured while petting Kyo's head.

Kyo was shocked stiff by the sudden gesture. He opened his mouth and tried to protest but no voice came out. After a few seconds, he shut his eyes as tight as possible, took a deep breath and held it, clenched his fists and dug his finger nails into the palms of his hands while curling his toes. Inure slowly ran his fingers through Kyo's hair until he reached the back of his neck then he would start over from the tip of his forehead. This moment brought Kyo unwanted memories of his childhood. His mother would often do this right after she had checked to see if his beads were securely gripping his wrist. Kyo hesitately looked up to see his mother's distant eyes and smiling face. He let out a gasp before he smacked Inure's hand and moved to a different part of the room.

"Excuse me, but do you know where a telephone is? I need to make a phone call," Shigure asked when he tapped Inure on the shoulder.

"Yeah, there's one upstairs. I guess I can show you where your rooms are while I'm at it," Inure suggested while smirking at Kyo, who had his back turned to the group.

Meanwhile, Tohru, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro were standing next to each other admiring the chandelier.

"I think this is my favorite part of the room," Momiji decided as he raised his arms in the air towards the ceiling.

"Yes, it looks like it's glowing just like a star!" Tohru agreed with her eyes glistening.

"That's impossible. A star would be more than a million times the size of this house so it wouldn't fit inside a single room. Also, if that chandelier's light was equivalent to a star's we'd all be blinded," Hiro corrected.

"Eh he he, you're right. I'm sorry I was just being silly," Tohru apologized.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk you have no imagination, Hiro," Momiji scolded when he wagged his index finger from side to side.

"Even if I did have one what would I do with it?" Hiro rudely queried.

"Um, Sissy?" Kisa tugged the edge of Tohru's skirt with a timid expression on her face.

"Eh? Kisa, is something the matter?" Tohru asked when she noticed that the tiger was starting to tremble.

"…It's those walls. The markings look like the one's on Haruko's body," Kisa mumbled.

"Well uh, maybe Haruko wanted the wall paintings to look like his tattoos," Tohru tried her best to calm her down.

"It's just that…they're a little scary," Kisa focused particularly on the skull that seemed to be grinning at her in particular.

Tohru did realized that this room and most likely the entire house was frightening but at the same time there was something amazing about it. Something that made her all the more curiosity about this "enchanted" place. She wanted to learn everything about it including the people who live inside. She wanted to get to know them and understand everything about them. She wanted to accept the "other" zodiac.

"Yes, I guess you're right about that. I wonder what they could mean…," Tohru speculated.

"Who cares? They're just weird," Hiro scowled.

Haruko, overhearing their conversion, finally stopped staring at Hatsuharu and turned black. His glare at the sheep slowly turned into a homicidal grin.

"Yes, I know that you're upset. But please don't hurt anybody. You shouldn't blame them for just lacking knowledge," Yuzen pleaded.

Nekkie stumbled over to Tohru and the others and again he repeatedly bumped his head on the ceiling.

"Come on skirt you and yer pack are gonna git left behind," Nekkie called before he tripped over his own big fat feet and fell right in front of them. "(bleep)-it all!" he cursed.

"Are you alright?-!" Tohru rushed over to him.

"And what's dat supposed to mean?" Nekkie growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," Tohru stated before she took both of his hands and attempted to lift someone five times her size.

"Gawd woman, (bleep) off! Ya think I'm so pathetic dat I need a skirt's help!" Nekkie shouted while still laying down with Tohru continuing to try her best to raise him up.

Since Tohru was already holding Nekkie's hands, he easily forced her down so that they were both on their knees. Tohru, still clasping his hands, held them near her chest. With a tint of red on her cheeks, she looked upward into his gleaming crimson eyes. Everyone in the room stood speechless as this occurred.

Tohru was taken back when she discovered how handsome he was. From faraway he seemed to be so barbaric and dirty. But close up she noticed that his aggressive features made him all the more manly and appealing just like Kyo.

She reminisced the same emotions she had experienced when Yuzen kissed her hand twice and whispered such loving words into her ear. Nekkie's eyes were the same as Yuzen's. They were tender and loving which made her heart skip beats and cheeks turn bright red. But at the same time there was something about those mysterious eyes that pierced her heart and caused tears to run down her paled cheeks.

Tohru focused her attention on other parts of his body as she continued to study him. She spotted several tiny bruises and nicks on his face as though he had been beaten numerous times. Actually, Nekkie's hands, his chest, his feet and the rest of his body was damaged with tiny scars.

No words were said as they both sat there motionless. Nekkie's intoxicating breath forced its way into Tohru's lungs. Their lips not far apart from each other. Perhaps it was the alcohol in his breathe that caused her heart to almost give out and literally feel herself being draw in.

Nekkie began to realize that Tohru was too close and that he needed to do something about it. He had always felt threatened by outsiders and so he put up a barrier around himself. Nekkie had never closed the distance between himself and people and he wasn't going to start now.

From his nose to the back of his throat, he snorted up as much salvia and mucus as possible before launching it at Tohru.

"Eh? What just happened?" Tohru had fallen backwards onto the floor as the thick substance submerged her face.

"EWW!" Kyo had just snapped out of a daze when he witnessed what happened.

"Oh dear, our flower's been hit," Shigure pointed out.

"Hmm? What happened to our princess?" Ayame hadn't been paying attention until now.

"That was disgusting! Miss Honda, are you alright?-!" Yuki queried.

"Big sister?" Kisa called out.

"That was terrible!" Momiji screamed.

"Ugh, that's so gross!" Hiro shut his eyes and clutched his stomach.

"Would someone just hurry up and clean it," Hatori ordered.

"Anybody got a towel?" Haru inquired.

"For a drunkard you have decent aim," Haruko realized.

"Well yeah! I've been drinking for more than ten (bleep)-ing years! I think I know what I'm doing by now," Nekkie replied.

"Milady! Are you alright?-!" Yuzen queried when he hurried to Tohru with a cloth in his hands."I- I can't believe you just spat at her like that! What were you thinking?-!" he yelled while glaring at Nekkie.

"Such shameless behavior. You should learn how to treat women with respect," Inure admonished.

Nekkie just gawked at Inure with a confused expression on his face.

"There's a good kitty, behave yourself now," Inure bent over to where Nekkie was and petted him the same way he did with Kyo. Unlike Kyo, he neither panicked nor put up resistant as he allowed the dog to touch him in such a manner.

Yuzen was still wiping Tohru's face not giving her any chance to breathe.

"Ahh! I-! I'm okay now! Th- Thank you very much," Tohru was still lying down on the carpet while she gasped for air.

"Are you sure, milady?" Yuzen questioned as he removed the cloth.

"It's alright!" Tohru reassured.

"No it's not!" Kyo retorted when he glared at Nekkie.

"What's that, shorty? Is there a problem?" Nekkie raised himself up went past Inure and stood in front of Kyo.

Kyo flinched and went silent when he noticed how large Nekkie was compared to him. Actually, he was the tallest one out of everybody in the room. For once in his life, Kyo felt intimidated especially when he noticed his doppelganger's blood red eyes. Unlike Tohru, Kyo backed away from this guy as if he was some kind of beast or freak of nature.

"Yeah dat's right, wussy," Nekkie sneered.

"Well if Tohru has recovered from her traumatizing experience I think it'll be better if we kept moving," Inure suggested.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry for the trouble," Tohru apologized and stood up.

"Lets go!" Momiji commanded when he lifted one fist in the air.

"Not so loud! Yer gonna give me a headache." Nekkie snarled when he covered his ears.

"Hmph, that's probably a hangover coming you drunkard," Hiro scowled.

"Don't git smart with me, ya lil' punk!" Nekkie took out his dagger and pressed it against Hiro's chest.

The knife went through Hiro's shirt and was starting to puncture his skin.

"Get away from me! Unless you want me to call the police and have you arrested for underage drinking, attempted murder and child abuse!" Hiro warned.

"Hey! I am not underage!" Nekkie retorted.

(AN: in Japan, people are allowed to drink at age twenty, which is Nekkie's current age.)

"Please don't hurt him! Don't you think you've caused enough damage for today? Besides, he's only a senseless child he didn't do anything death worthy," Yuzen defended as he put the cloth in a trash can.

Hiro just glared at Yuzen for practically calling him a stupid kid.

"Whatever," Nekkie snorted when he put the knife back into the place where he pulls it out of.

"Thanks," Yuzen beamed.

"Yes, I think I was wrong. Nekkie and Yuzen might really be friends," Tohru thought to herself. "I'd like that," she decided.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Momiji questioned.

"Oh! It's just that…well I-" Tohru realized that she had said that out loud.

"Um, Hiro? Are you okay?" Kisa asked when she tapped the sheep on the shoulder.

"And what kind of stupid question is that? Of course I'm not okay! That huge guy just tried to kill me! It's a good thing I'm not bleeding or…" Hiro shouted and rubbed the area on his chest where the knife had pierced."…I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he corrected himself.

"Oh, okay," Kisa replied.The concerned and anxious expression on her face didn't leave.

"If you all like the living room **that** much you can sleep in there," Inure offered.

After that, they began to climb the wooden stair case that creaked and sank after each step. The staircase was very long and steep. It was so narrow that they had to go up single file. The adults including Nekkie almost had to squeeze through just to get passage. By the time they reached the peak, the Sohmas, expect for the other zodiac, plus Tohru were all out of breath.

"So sorry about that folks. I guess I should go buy an elevator," Inure chuckled.

"Tohru, are you okay?" Momiji inquired.

"Yes, just barely. Is everybody else alright?" Tohru responded.

"More or less," Yuki answered while wiping off his sweat with his sleeve.

"Yeah," Haru muttered.

"...sure," Kyo lied before coughing and wheezing.

"How about you Kisa?" Hiro queried.

"I'm alright," Kisa replied.

"Well I believe** that** will be my exercise for the rest of the year. How about you, Hari?...Aya?" Shigure declared.

"Yes, as of matter of fact this will be all the fitness I require for the rest of my life," Ayame answered since he was disgusted by the fact that he had sweated so much today.

"Perhaps we should be moving on now," Hatori proposed.

"Yeah, let's just go," Kyo agreed.

"Heh, you're all so eager," Inure pointed out.

At the top of the steps there was a long hallway to the right.

The walls had a similar design to the wall paper in the living room. A crimson rug laid on the wooden floor and stretched from the front of the stairs to the end of the hallway. On the ceiling were dim lights that constantly blinked. At the end of the hallway was a small window hidden behind black curtains.

The foul stench that they smelled at the front door seemed to worsen upstairs. It stung their noses and set their throats ablaze while they breathed it in. This smell of something decaying made it almost impossible for them not to retch.

"Those symbols are just like the wall paper in the living room and Haruko's tattoos. I don't know why but I'm almost too afraid to ask about them," Tohru thought to herself.

"Let's go Tohru. We can't have you getting lost," Shigure called.

Tohru snapped out of her thoughts and discovered that everyone had already left and were heading towards the guest rooms. She sprinted after them but tripped on the rug and crashed into Yuzen. Although it wasn't enough to get him to transform. She paused for a moment with her face pressed against the back of his shirt. Tohru faintly opened her eyes and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"I AM SO, SO SORRY! I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE! I MEAN I DON'T KNOW HOW I-? I'M SORRY! I'M SO CARELESS AND CLUMSY AT TIMES AND I-" Tohru entered spazzing mode and quickly backed away from Yuzen as if his skin had just turned into molten lava.

"Ah ha ha it's alright I don't mind. You don't have to apologize for anything," Yuzen smiled when he turned around and patted her on the head.

"Um, okay," Tohru calmed down a little.

From a distant corner of the room a young man watched the group. His hand was placed on his hip and the other was digging into the wallpaper with his shiny glossy nails.

He was wearing a heavy black furry coat with a dark purple collar and gold ear rings. He had smooth whitish silver hair that reached the end of his elbows. His deep golden eyes suppressed a vicious glare. His skin was a lustrous pale not a blemish in sight. His breath was slow and prolonged but light and faint. He had a confident and elegant physique.

With one hand still on his hip and the other dangling, he quietly slithered to the group.

"Well, well what's this? The guests have arrived sooner than expected and there are so many of them," Other snake pointed out.

"There you are! I was starting to think that you went out or something," Inure declared and placed his arm over his shoulder.

The other snake forcefully removed Inure's arm and stood in front of Yuzen.

"Excuse me, but aren't you going to introduce me?" Other snake impatiently queried.

"Ah, yes you're right! I'm sorry," Yuzen appologized. "This is Ayanii Sohma the snake. He's the second oldest meaning that he's younger than the dragon but older than Inure, Nekkie, Haruko and myself," he explained.

After that, the Sohmas and Tohru introduced themselves.

"He's!…So handsome! He looks just like Ayame," Tohru thought. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she stated.

"Charmed I'm sure," Ayanii replied when he glanced at Tohru but then quickly looked away.

Ayame, with a surprisingly serious expression, examined Ayanii from head to toe. Ayame headed towards him until he was right next to him. Then he almost violently turned Ayanii's face away from Yuzen.

"Something wrong, Aya?" Shigure asked.

"Hmm, it's just that...he's so…" Ayame drifted. "He's just as magnificent as I am! And it's not like that's impossible ha ha ha. Yes, the resemblance is uncanny! He gives off that noble charisma and sophisticated facade similar to myself. And it's plain to see the kind of burning love he carries within his heart for his younger brother Aha ha ha ha," he announced as he grinned from ear to ear. "What do you think, Yuki?" he queried.

"Um, well he..." Yuki mumbled. "What am I supposed to say? Every member of the other zodiac is suppose to resemble members of the original zodiac. So Ayame and Ayanii do indeed **look** alike. There is, however, a key difference that makes them both nothing alike. There's something that separates us, members of the original zodiac, from them, the other zodiac. But I can't quite put my finger on it," he thought to himself.

"Such an intelligent and charming person. Overflowing with grace and beauty just like myself," Ayanii declared in a calm and smooth tone of voice. "I'm assuming that this is your younger brother. How interesting and yet so ironic that the snake and rat are always brought together," he added while gazing at Yuki.

"Hey, do you know where Harin is?" Inure blurted out.

"Harin? Oh I see, he must be the other dragon spirit," Ayame announced. "Or should I say seahorse," he winked at Hatori.

"Just wait until your next checkup," Hatori muttered while glaring at Ayame.

"Soooooo, where is he?" Shigure asked while looking around eagerly.

"Most likely in his room. He enjoys his privacy," Haruko answered.

"And where else would he be, stupid mutt?" Ayanii scoffed.

"Well then, excuse me for breathing," Inure responded.

"Don't worry you've already been excused," Ayanii sneered.

"You'd better watch dat tongue of yer's, ya stupid whore," Nekkie scowled.

With a disgusted frown on Ayanii's face, his upper jaw cracked as it moved forward and lowered. Two of his teeth grew into fangs and gleamed with venom. Anger and hatred removed all life from his eyes and made them dull and cold. A faint hissing sound was heard as he stared at Nekkie. He simply hissed back at the snake with the same murderous intent. The bones in Nekkie's hands stretched to his finger tips causing his nails to grow into a longer size. This continued with both of them watching eachother not looking away for a moment.

"That's my room!" Yuzen nervously exclaimed when he pointed to a random room at the right of the stairs. "And that's Nekkie's room," he clarified when he pointed to one next to his'.

"For yers sake, I suggest you stay the (bleep) away from there," Nekkie's eyes softened but still formed a glare when he faced his relatives and Tohru.

"And that's Inure's room. Kisa and milady, you two shouldn't go in there," Yuzen recommended and pointed to a door across from Nekkie's.

"That's good advice," Yuki uttered.

"Mm-hm," Haru agreed while tugging the edge of Yuki's shirt.

"Yeah, nobody should go into that pervert's room," Kyo stated.

"So be sure not to go in there, Kisa," Hiro ordered.

"Huh?" Kisa mumbled.

"Eh? Why not?" Tohru asked.

"NOOOOOO! Don't listen to them! Feel free to come in at anytime!" Inure protested. "Preferably in the middle of the night," he added.

"That's Ayanii's room," Yuzen announced while pointing to a door that was across from his own.

"Don't go in there," Ayanii interrupted.

"That's Harin's room; please don't get too close it," Yuzen cautioned when he pointed to a door at the left end of the hallway.

"I don't have a room," Haruko affirmed in a monotone like voice.

"I'm sorry, is it because we're here? Are you giving up your room for us? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be such an inconvenience. I feel so bad...I know! You can sleep in your own room and I could sleep downstairs if nobody minds that is…," Tohru offered.

"Uh, why would she even care about that," Haruko thought to himself. "No, it's not like that. I didn't want my own room so I don't have one," he clarified.

"Eh? Oh I see…" Tohru responded.

"I'm afraid that these are the only extra rooms. I apologize for the smell we've had them closed off for a while," Yuzen stated.

Everyone expect for the other zodiac was thinking about how the entire house smelled and that it couldn't possibly get any worse.

"The guys and the two lovely ladies can stay in separate rooms. And since there are so many guys you can split into two groups the adults and…" Inure drifted. "The children," he finished when he looked at Kyo specifically.

"Kids!" Kyo shouted when he quickly took the hint that he being made fun of.

"Yeah kids," Nekkie teased as he put his hand on Kyo's head and began to squeeze it.

"STOP THAT!LET GO OF ME! I SAID LET GO!" Kyo thrashed about violently while pulling Nekkie's wrist and leaning back.

"We're all in college so you are all children except for the adults," Haruko explained.

"Dat's right," Nekkie agreed as he lifted Kyo up before slamming him onto the ground.

"Stupid cat," Kyo muttered when he got up from the floor. "(bleep) it!" he cursed when he realized what he had just said.

"That's not really true. We're all in high school except for Hiro and Kisa, who are in middle school, but they're not children either," Yuki clarified since, like Kyo, he didn't want to be labeled as a child.

"So all of you are in college? That's amazing!" Tohru praised.

"Amazing? I guess it is wonder how I made it so far in school," Haruko replied as his mind wandered off into space.

"Keh, dat applies to me too," Nekkie smirked.

"Thank you, milady. Haruko, Nekkie and I are juniors and the oldlings are all seniors," Yuzen explained.

"Oldlines?" Momiji dumbly repeated.

"Heh, "oldlings". He's referring to Harin, Ayanii and yours truly," Inure corrected.

"So what college do you go to?" Shigure asked.

"It's called Enlightenment, I doubt any of you have ever heard of it. It's not like a building that we go to. It's a program that's founded by a restaurant with the same name. During the summer, people would come over to our house to teach us. Also at that time we work at the restaurant as a tuition. Actually, it's a really hard program to be accepted into. Nya ha ha ha, only geniuses like myself can be permitted," Inure flattered himself.

"Honestly mutt, what kind of twisted reality do you live in? Believing that you're actually have some sort of intellect," Ayanii scowled.

"I warned ya about controlling dat sharp tongue of yers!" Nekkie shouted when he took out his knife and grabbed the snake by a strand of his hair. "And now it's gonna come right off," he added as he hungrily licking the sharp edge of the blade making a loud slurping sound.

"Wait, please stop! Don't fight!" Tohru butted in and quickly hurried to them only to trip again.

Tohru's foot slipped against the rug causing her to fall on top of Inure. After a certain poof, she raised up the dog from the pile of clothes.

"I AM SO, SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND-" Tohru spazzed.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. It's all good. You bumped into Yuzen and he didn't care so what makes you think I would?" Inure responded and wagged his tail like a happy puppy.

"Hmm, she's clumsy and she's stupid. What a sad combination," Ayanii scoffed.

"Eh?-! I- I'm sorry! I really am clumsy aren't I? I'll do my best to be more careful...," Tohru apologized.

"Um, Milady?" Yuzen called.

"Ah, yes?-!" Tohru answered.

"You and Kisa may stay in the room next to Harin's since it has it's own bathroom," Yuzen stated.

"Okay, thank you very much," Tohru bowed her head.

"The other bathroom that the men can use is downstairs. Shigure, Ayame and Hatori can stay in the room next to Inure's and the rest can stay in the one next to Nekkie's since it's the biggest guest room we have," Yuzen affirmed.

"And you kids better not make too much noise," Nekkie warned.

After that, they each went into their rooms. Tohru was with Kisa in the room next to Harin's close to the end of the hallway. Momiji, Hiro, Yuki, Hatsuharu and Kyo all squeezed into the biggest guest room next to Nekkie's that was at the right of the stairs. The Super Handsome Blossom trio went into another next to Inure's room that was across from Nekkie's.

It was a little after 6:00 pm when everyone unpacked their bags and took a bath.

The guest rooms were each decorated with same kind of spooky wall paper as all of the other rooms. It also had small hard beds with a thin velvety black blanket. A wooden desk laid against the wall in the middle between the beds. Fluffy gray carpet laid on the floor. A dresser was in front of the beds against the wall. One huge window across from the door. The girl's room had a bathroom next to the dresser.

"Ah, it feels so nice to relax like this," Tohru sighed contently as she laid down on the bed.

"Yes," Kisa mumbled.

Kisa opened the curtains and caused dust to scatter in the air. It landed on her, the floor at her feet and the edge of the window.

"Kisa! Are you alright?-!" Tohru swiftly raised from her bed and rushed to her.

"I'm okay," Kisa coughed.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked while brushing the end of Kisa's skirt.

"Thank you," Kisa smiled.

"Eh he he, it certainty is dusty in here. Well, Yuzen did say that these rooms were closed off for a while," Tohru stated.

Tohru and Kisa stood in front of each other trapped in an awkward silence. After a few moments, they heard a knock on the door. The both of them immediately jumped and jerked towards the door. Before they could answer, it opened revealing a certain sheep.

"Hi- Hiro, it's you! You startled me. Was there something you needed?" Tohru asked.

"Let's go Kisa, Mogeta is going to start soon," Hiro announced.

"Okay. Big sister, are you coming with us?" Kisa queried.

"Why does she have to come?-! I want to spend as much time alone with Kisa as possible. But no! That woman always has to interfere," Hiro thought to himself. "Hurry up stupid woman are you coming with us or not?" he questioned out loud.

"It's okay. You two can go ahead and watch it without me. I'm going to be in here for awhile," Tohru proclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Kisa asked.

Not giving Tohru a chance to change her mind, Hiro took Kisa's hand and practically dragged her out of the room. As soon as the door was slammed shut, Tohru took out her mom's picture from her bag and placed it on a desk near her bed.

"Isn't this exciting, mom? Here we are finally getting a chance to meet the other zodiac members. I can tell that they're all warm loving people. I want to get to learn everything about them and get to know every single one of them…There's something mysterious about this place that makes me feel like I'm in a dream. Tee hee, kinda silly huh mom?…I'm glad that I was allowed to come here it's so much more than I deserve. The Sohma family has done nothing but treat me with kindness…." Tohru stated while picking up the picture and tightly pressing it against her chest. "I don't believe it. I lived with the Sohma family for about two years now and I haven't even heard of these people. But I guess it's not so strange is it? Because Yuki and Kyo didn't know about them either…I wonder if I'll get a chance to meet Harin before I have to leave. But I guess that's up to him, isn't it?" Tohru closed her eyes and entered into a pleasant slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: I'm afraid that the chapter has just come to a close but now the reviews can begin. Also, just to let you all know I have disabled the "Anonymous Review Disabler" so that anyone even the people who aren't part of this site can review. Anyway, I'll try to update soon but I'm in school right now so it might take a while.

Here's an actually quiz question;

"What are the names of Akito's parents?"

A. Yuki and Kyo.

B. Ren and Akira.

C. Hitler and Satan.

D. Rin and Akira.


	7. 6

(6)

AN: I'm sorry for the wait; here's the next chapter please enjoy it to it's fullest.

Thank you for the reviews;

To **Lady Kayanne**: I'm glad that you think my story is interesting. I will continue to update as soon as possible just because you have asked me to. Thank you!

To **Emby**: Actually, you're first answer, C, was correct. Ha ha just kidding!Thank you for saying such kind things to me. You don't realize how happy you've made me. Thank you, friend!

To **Bishounenloverseeker**: I'm glad that you liked the chapter, onee-chan. I'm also grateful that you've continued to support me and help me when needed. I love you!

To **Ren-sensei**: So, "ren" is a shortened version of your actual name? That's really clever! Um, I'm going to lie to you and say that the answer is C. I really don't want to make you sad…

AN: My apologizes to Ren-sensei but the answer to the previous question is B. Ren and Akira are the names of Akito's parents.

In the last chapter the snake spirit of the other zodiac was introduced here's his profile…

Ayanii Sohma: He is possessed by the snake spirit of the other zodiac and is the second oldest among his brothers. He has an elegant, noble and arrogant demeanor that causes him to have a superiority complex towards people. He is both serious and critical and has a very short temper. He is ambitious and resolute with his beliefs and goals so he can be seen as someone who is cold hearted and stubborn. He cares about Yuzen more than anyone and shows hostility towards everyone else especially women and his younger brother Nekkie. He is 21 years old, weighs 119 pounds and is 5'8.

AN: just in case anybody is confused here are the names of the other zodiac characters. They're all male and they are brothers. Because of their curse, their parents have been long since dead. Since they are no longer allowed in the main house of the Sohma's they live in a faraway house where the Sohmas plus Tohru are visiting for a week;

Dragon (has not been seen yet)

Ayanii Sohma, the second oldest, is the snake.

Inure Sohma, the third oldest, is the dog.

Yuzen Sohma, the third youngest, is the rat.

Nekkie Sohma, the second youngest, is the cat.

Haruko Sohma, the youngest, is the cow.

**Disclaimer**: Fruits basket belongs to the great and powerful Natsuki Takaya not the pitiful loser who writes this fanfic.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While the Sohmas plus Tohru were in their guest rooms; Inure, Ayanii, Yuzen, Haruko and Nekkie stood in the hallway facing each other. Inure was still in his dog form from when Tohru tripped and fell on him.

"It's a good thing that Tohru caused me to transform otherwise you two who would fought with one another again," Inure confirmed.

"Hmph, don't give that **girl **any praise," Ayanii scowled.

"Who cares if we fight or not? It's our house we can do whatever we want," Nekkie snarled.

"Hey Kitty, remember our talk about behaving yourself? Please try to learn from self control especially when around our guests. We don't get visitors often so we should savor their company for as long as it lasts," Inure insisted.

"And this applies to the rest of you as well. You all must be your best behaivor around our relatives and that girl. I don't want to hear of any mishaps, have I made myself clear?" Ayanii instructed.

"Yes, big brother," Yuzen answered with a nod.

"…So does this rule apply to you and the rest of the oldlings?" Haruko asked while scratching the top of his head.

"What we do is our business!" Ayanii fumed.

"Now, now Ayanii, Haruko has the right to ask questions," Inure defended.

"Now, now Inure, Haruko has the right to be silent!" Ayanii mocked.

"Don't worry about it everyone. We oldlings well be just as careful as we expect you to be. However. I don't think it'll do anyone any harm just by having a little fun," Inure chuckled.

(AN: I'd like to take the time to remind you all that no matter what happens this story is neither yaoi (gay) nor yuri(lesbo). Brothers can hug each other and not be homosexual!)

With that being said, both Ayanii and Yuzen immediately went back into Yuzen's room.

This place was almost completely covered in vines, flowers and all sorts of kinds of plants. Yuzen's room had a soft white bed in the left corner that was directly across from the door. A closet was in the right corner. Like the forest, this room contained unknown and hazardous plants that grew from the floor. From the edges of the ceiling flowing alongside the walls were transparent vines with clear glasslike roses that twisted together until they reached the carpet.

The interior of the realm gave off an aura similar to the designer. A quiet, calm, serene, beautiful, mysterious sanctuary that was still and at peace. Both this room and the forest clouded one's senses and made everything appear to be hazy like a fog.

While Ayanii walked, each flower he approached concealed itself within each of it's petals and disappeared within the ground. However, when Yuzen went upon the same path of his brother the flowers blossomed in his presence. Ayanii made his way to the bed, where he lied down, and Yuzen sat down on the floor.

"Ugh, that meddling dog! Always having to protect that puppet and monster. Always having to intervene and stick that big, fat nose where it doesn't belong!" Ayanii yelled when he threw a pillow across the room.

"It isn't it a good thing that Inure's so kind to Haruko and Nekkie?" Yuzen questioned when he picked up the same pillow that Ayanii threw and fluffed it.

"It's getting on my nerves," Ayanii retorted.

"I'm sorry big brother. I had no idea that you were so offended by his behavior. I always thought Inure was such a nice person," Yuzen assumed after he placed the pillow back on his bed.

"Nice, huh? Well let me tell you something, my dear naïve little brother. There is **nothing** good about him and that monster and puppet are no exception," Ayanii clarified when he rose up from the bed and crossed his legs.

"In all these years you haven't changed at all that's-" Yuzen drifted when he sat back down on the floor.

"What are you muttering to yourself about?" Ayanii queried.

"That's good. I'm glad…I'm so…It's such a…a good thing," Yuzen finished.

"By the way there was something that I needed to ask you," Ayanii announced and decided to ignore whatever Yuzen was talking to himself about.

Yuzen looked up at Ayanii with an alarmed and curious expression on his face.

"What took you so long getting back to the house? Inure had sent you to retrieve those outsiders two hours before you came back," Ayanii questioned.

"Ahh! I'm! I'm sorry big brother. I was…" Yuzen mumbled.

"I know. You were wasting all that extra time frolicking about in that forest of yours. What I mean is, why do you enjoy going outside so much? I mean you have everything you could ever need right here so what's the big deal?" Ayanii looked down and glared at the trembling rat.

Yuzen knew that he made Ayanii upset. He lowered his head and laid down on his stomach. With his legs tucked under his chest and arms extended forward. He had placed himself in a bowing position.

"Ss- Sorry. I- I'm sorry but it's…it's just that…I-" Yuzen tried his best to keep his voice from shaking.

"Continue." Ayanii urged in an icy, emotionless tone of voice.

"I enjoy going into my forest after all it took me several years to grow it," Yuzen slowly raised his head but he didn't dare to look at snake directly.

"Well if you like it **that **much I'll consider allowing you to go outside as much as you wish...but still I'm not so sure," Ayanii wavered.

Yuzen blinked for a few seconds before leaping up from the ground and embracing his older brother in a warm tight hug.

"Thank you. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, big brother! I'm so happy! I promise I'll be good! Thank you so much," Yuzen exclaimed.

Yuzen sensed that Ayanii was getting annoyed so he quickly let go of him and began to prance around in his room. The flowers seemed to share in his joy by spreading out their petals and brightening their colors.

"This is going to be so much fun! I'll get to be with Haruko and Nekkie and I'll get to play outside as much as I please! I'll get a chance to go into town and maybe I'll go on my first date with milady!" Yuzen cheered.

(AN: there's a small town near by the other zodiac's house a couple of miles away)

Ayanii raised himself from the bed and grasped his little brother from behind by the shoulders. With a pallid complexion, Yuzen immediately stopped and let out a quick gasp before he was violently pulled backwards into Ayanii's chest. Ayanii lifted his left arm and wrapped it across Yuzen's waist while his free hand was covering the rat's eyes.

"Remember when you were a child I would hold you in my arms like this," Ayanii whispered allowing his lips to brush against his younger brother's ear.

"Every time I cried you were there to comfort me," Yuzen responded while smiling contently.

"Then I suppose you remember that day. That day when my eternal vow was made…The reason I breathe is to protect you. Only you…my most precious treasure. I will kill anyone who would try to harm you. Only you…the most important," Ayanii soothed.

"That **day**…that time…it haunts me in my sleep…But then, I remember, your gentle voice, warm smile, those comforting eyes…You turn my darkest nightmares into beautiful dreams," Yuzen replied as soft tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I am your mother and I am your father. My embrace is your haven. Nobody can touch you when we're like this. Our bond will protect you," Ayanii declared.

With Ayanii's head rested upon Yuzen's shoulder, he gently stroked his tongue against his younger brother's cheek. Then he removed his hand from the rat's dampened eyes and caressed Yuzen's other cheek before turning it towards his face.

"I love you. And because I love you I want to keep you safe. Don't ever forget that. I'm the only one in the world who will go to such great lengths for your benefit," Ayanii reassured.

Yuzen gazed into his older brother's eyes and felt as though he was sinking. Falling deeper and deeper into a sweet and thick balm that would soon overwhelm and devour him. He felt safe as long as his brother was around. His mere presence made Yuzen's fears fade away. There was nothing that could penetrate this bond that they shared. As long as Yuzen was safe he was happy.

(Flashback; rat's pov) When I was released from the main house, I wanted to go outside for as long and as many times as I possibly could. Never again did I want to be cooped up in confinement. Not when there was such a big world out there. Me and my best friends, Haruko and Nekkie, would play for hours on end. Together, we had so much fun. Even now I wish I could go back in time and relive those moments.

Now from when I was a child, every single night I had been plagued with such a horrible dream.

In pitch black I was running away from a figure. I couldn't tell what it was but I knew that I just had to get away from it. Running out of breathe I kept on going for what had seemed to be an eternity. I tripped and fell onto the ground. I rose onto my knees when I felt something grab my ankle and begin to tug it. I hesitately turned around to see that figure.

This nightmare was like a premonition.

When I would finally wake up, sometimes without even realizing it, I started screaming and calling for help. And each time, Ayanii rushed into my room and would hold me in his arms for as long as I wanted him to. Back then, I had always taken his kindness for granted.

Then the accident happened...One of my brothers, someone I loved and held dear, betrayed me. My premonition had become a reality. Ever since, I've been too afraid to go outside of my room. At that moment I realized that there were so many bad things that existed outside of my room and that I can't trust everybody. If a member from my own family was willing to do something so terribly cruel to me then what's stopping a complete stranger from doing the same? How can I tell the good from the bad? Who am I supposed to trust? I don't know anymore so why should I trust anybody? Why should I allow anyone to come near me if there's a risk that they'll end up betraying and hurting me? Why should I take the risk of going outside of my room when there are so many dangers out there? Why should I risk getting hurt? Because of that accident it felt as though I had been enlightened. Like my eyes had just been opened.

When you can't even trust your own family. When you're not safe in your own home. When you tremble every time someone gets near you. When you have become too afraid to reach out your hand. When you have been broken like this all of your illusions of security are shattered.

Because of that accident the thing that happened on that day I locked myself in my room; hiding under my bed or closet. While hidden, I would shut my eyes, cover my ears and curl up into a ball; anything to protect myself. I'd sit in the dark for hours not moving and being completely silent.

Ayanii helped me during those times. On that day, he saved my life and has protected me ever since. He has always been there for me and I don't want it any other way. As long as he's here I'm happy. I want this "bond" to last forever.

Sometimes I would feel brave enough to venture out so Ayanii would allow me to leave. I'd slowly opened the door and cautiously step outside looking around in every direction. This house is so vulnerable! Even though a large metal gate surrounded the house the land between them was left untouched and bare. And so, I began to plant seeds and started to grow the great forest that protects this house today. I chose a different variety of plants the ones' that I had planted in my room. These plants that could guard this place and keep everyone else away from here. Even though I only trusted Ayanii I still love **all **of my brothers. They're important to me and so I want to protect them.

Today at 3:00 pm; Inure wanted me to go and retrieve the guests. He knew that they would most likely get lost and that I would be the most efficient guide since I knew my way around the forest better than anyone. It had been a while since Inure had spoken to me face to face but even so I didn't want to leave my room and be left alone with a group of strangers. Also, Ayanii refused to let me to go out and he told Inure to find somebody else to go fetch them. With Ayanii's objections, I ended up agreeing to Inure's request. This was because he seemed to be so disapointed when I had said no. I really don't want to hurt anybody's feelings.

When I had reached the gate there was nobody there so I decided to kill some time by taking a stroll. My forest had grown immensely since the last time I'd gone out and I wanted to explore every part of it.

After that, I went back to check the gate again and noticed a car parked in front of it. My relatives must of already gone inside. Earlier, Inure had told me that there would be someone else traveling along with our family members. He told me that this person, named Miss Tohru Honda, already knew about the curse and that I didn't need to be careful. I guess Inure hasn't realized that I'm always careful around strangers especially those who aren't even related to me.

For a while, I watched them all from a distance just to find out what kind of people they were. They were sitting along the road and seemed to be very tired. They appeared to be kind but I wasn't so sure. I guess I could try to get to know all of them even the cat.

I hesitantly approached them when I first laid eyes on Miss Honda. I recognized her because there was something about her that separated her from the rest. A burning impulse a warm beautiful light. I instantly fell in love. I wanted to meet her, to tell her everything about myself, I wanted to protect her and be her knight. This "feeling" was so different than anything I ever felt before. It wasn't rational and it couldn't be explained but at the same time I couldn't stop. I'm afraid I'm only calling it love. Even though it hurts I want to understand it. I want to figure out these emotions that are tearing my heart in two. I want to know what I think of Miss Honda.

I traveled together with them to the house. There were a couple of times when I think I might of irritated the cat. He had grabbed my collar and yelled me in such a loud voice. It was frightening, I wanted to get away from him. I didn't mean to hit him so hard and make him fall down. I guess it was instinct. The rat and cat aren't met to get along it's about time I realized that.

But still, when we reached the house I saw him again. It had been so long since I've seen my little brother, Nekkie. And right afterwards I got to see Haruko again. I felt so happy I wanted to start crying but that would of made a scene in front of the guests. It took everything I had to hold back the tears.

There are many things I must accomplish before this week is done otherwise I'll never get another chance. (Flashback ends)

"I'm afraid that I forgot to mention that as long as those outsiders are here you may leave the house as much as you wish. However, at the time they leave you must stay here inside this room," Ayanii ordered before he let go of Yuzen and headed out the door.

"Ah, okay then…How long are they staying?" Yuzen just snapped out of a daze since he had been utterly lost in his thoughts.

"For a week." Ayanii announced when he had shut the door behind him.

After Ayanii left, Yuzen got onto his bed and pulled his blanket over himself.

"I want to play outside as much as I possibly can and I want to get to know all of my relatives and milady. Even though it's scary I'll still give it a try because soon after they leave I'll never get another opportunity like this…I'll have to stay here in my room for forever…Oh well, it doesn't matter as long as Ayanii visits me every day," Yuzen thought to himself. "Wait a minute, I have to get dinner ready!" he shouted.

Yuzen immediately threw his blanket off, jumped out of bed and hurried downstairs to the kitchen.

After Yuzen and Ayanii left, Nekkie had put Inure down and went inside his own room.

Nekkie's head was pounding, the lights in the hallway irritated his eyes, the smallest of sounds was deafening to his ears, he felt nauseous and very fatigue. He realized that he was starting to get a hangover and had almost regretted drinking all of that beer.

(Flashback, cat's pov) When I was kicked out of the main house, I just hung out with Yuzen and Haruko everyday. We played together outside for several hours doing whatever we wanted. Too bad you can't go back to the past. Otherwise, I would replay those moments over and over again. Those moments were like a dream. Too bad all dreams end. The happiness I felt back then was enough to last me a lifetime. Too bad it was the only real happiness I would ever feel for the rest of my life.

Something happened. I don't know what but something really bad happened. Something changed between me and my brothers. I don't know what but they all started to distance themselves from me especially Yuzen. It was almost like he was afraid of me. Haruko was the same way he wouldn't even come near me. For a long time, none of my brothers were willing to look at me and when they did their eyes were so dull and unfeeling. I would rather have them all ignore me then to look at me with those cold eyes and speak to me in that low lifeless voice. Ayanii couldn't even stand to be in the same room as me. He would often get up and leave or avoid going into the room in the first place. There were several occasions when Ayanii would get so hysterical and throw a tantrum. He told me over and over again that the cat was a monster and that it would have been better if it was never born.

Actually, that wasn't the first time I heard that. At the main house, my brothers were treated like dirt but I was considered even lower than that. It's really weird but once a year the servants would seperate me from the rest of my brothers and put me in this isolated room. Then they would hook these heavy black and white chains on me and just leave me there. During that time, I'd always fall sleep and wake up the very next day. Then, without saying a word, those servants would unlock the chains and drag me out of there back into the room where brothers were at. Every single year they'd did that.

For some reason by me being the cat makes me worse than the other zodiac members. I don't understand. Why am I so different? What makes them better than me? What's wrong with being the cat? Why do they keep calling me a monster? I asked many, many times but no one would ever tell me.

When Ayanii would get too violent Inure would step in just in time to save me. He was always doing that for me. Watching over me and helping me when Yuzen and Haruko weren't around. Inure is different from Yuzen and Haruko. The way he looked at me wasn't cold but with interest like I was some kind of experiment or toy. He's a creepy guy but I never wanted him to leave. I would do whatever he said just so he wouldn't abandon me like my two best friends did. The thought of being forgotten and left all alone was too painful. I needed someone, anyone who's willing to put up with the cat. Inure just happened to be that person.

Inure kept me in the basement and hooked me with the same white and black chains I had in the main house. He told me that because of the accident I had to stay here but even so this was a very good thing. He told me that I was helping him and the rest of my brothers. If I stayed there for long enough then someday everyone will be saved.

I only half-believed him. I didn't think that staying locked up in a basement would do any good but I didn't want to say no to him. I thought that maybe just maybe he was right and that I could go back to those happy times. Being together with Haruko and Yuzen. Every day sitting all alone in cold darkness with all of my strength I tightly held on to that hope.

But there were times when I got so lonely. Inure visited me once a month just so that he could bring me food or take care of me if I had gotten sick. Even though I was only chained up for two years every single day felt like an eternity. Even though my body grew into an enormous size I felt weaker and weaker each day. The darkness in that room gradually began to consume me as if it was sucking the life out of me. My senses became numb; I couldn't see past the pitch black, I only smelled myself since I didn't take a bath while I was in there, I couldn't hear anything beyond the door and I didn't think any thoughts.

I had become a living corpse.

There were times when I couldn't take it. Being locked up in there had brought me to my breaking point. Being all alone I kept wondering, "How much longer do I have to stay here? When is Inure coming back? What if he doesn't come back? What are Yuzen and Haruko doing? Have they been thinking about me as much as I've been thinking of them? Have they forgotten me? What if Inure forgets about me and leaves me here? What if everyone else abandons me entirely?"

How long do you think hope can last without any light?

I just had to escape. I just had to get out there! So I'd pull my chains and twirl them around in the air whipping myself and giving me permanent bruises. I dug my nails and teeth into my skin and tried to rip them off but I ended up scratching and scarring myself. There were times when I would go into these fits of rage and I couldn't control myself.

I couldn't take the pain by myself so I forced it on others. I blamed everyone; my brothers, the servants of the main house even God. I said that they're the one's who put me here. It was their fault that I was born the cat. I don't deserve to be treated this way. It was all their fault and I had nothing to do with it. They were the monsters not me. I shouldn't have to be here locked up like this. I don't deserve any of this!

Those were the words I screamed over and over again at the top of lungs. I didn't mean it but I couldn't stop myself from feeling this way. I claimed that I hated them but all I really wanted was to be loved and accepted by them. I didn't want to be locked up in basement for the rest of my life. I didn't want to be thrown away and rejected like this. I wanted to be with my family and love and be loved. Isn't that what all humans want? If so, then what makes me a monster? Maybe it's because I don't understand that I feel so angry like this.

I had gotten too big for Inure to handle so he did the only thing he could. He would give me shots filled with sedatives, hallucinogens and alcohol. He did what he could to calm me down. I think his plan had an opposite effect but it still helped. I didn't feel as afraid and angry when I was drunk. Like nothing mattered anymore and that all of my pain had just vanished into thin air. It was a huge relief. I liked this feeling of me being lifted from my immediate surroundings and reentering my dream. This feeling gave me comfort and allowed me to hold onto my hope. I overindulged myself in this temporary happiness. I couldn't stop myself from drinking, injecting these drugs into my system and overwhelming my lungs with smoke. Another way Inure kept me calm was by starting to let me out once in awhile. During those times, I just locked myself up in my room or went into town straight to the nearest bar.

3:00 P.M. today, the door flew open with Inure standing there with a wide grin on his face. Without saying a word, he unlocked my chains and pulled me out of the basement. That's when he explained the situation to me. Akito had called him the night before telling him that he should be expecting guests the next day. He let me leave the house just after he had sent Yuzen to go fetch the original zodiac members. He said that there was no need for me to be in the basement as long as the guests were here. No point in celebrating because once they leave I'll just have to go back there.

I don't really care about my other relatives and some outsider. My life has nothing to do with them so why would I ever want that to change? I'd be better off if they all ignored me. Never again did I want anyone to look at me with those distant eyes. I'd didn't want to hear them say that they hated me and yell at me about the cat's worthlessness. Although, I do want to talk to the cat of the original zodiac. There's a lot of stuff I gotta to talk to him about. I hope that he can answer all of my questions.

I couldn't find Yuzen in that girly forest of his so I gave up and figured that I could spend time with him later. So, I walked into town and headed straight for the bar. There, I spent about an hour and a half drinking as much as my stomach could hold. I think the bartender got concerned so he cut me off when I had reached about sixty bottles. I don't remember if I had paid him or not because I was completely out of it when I left the place.

Somehow I made it back to the house to find someone I hadn't see in a long time. So many emotions came to me at once when I saw my big brother Yuzen. I ran as fast as I could to him not caring about anything else. I wanted to see him and Haruko so much that I couldn't stand it. When I reached out to hug him I noticed that my relatives were watching and that I couldn't say anything like "I haven't seen you in like forever!" because Inure said to act as natural as possible. And that's what I did. I pulled out a blood stained knife, that I had found along the road on my way back home, and had tried to stab Yuzen with it.

I'll spend as much quality time with him and Haruko as possible so that maybe they'll forgot about whatever happened and then we can go back to those happy times.

I got a good look at that skirt, Tohru Honda. I had just tripped and she ran over to me like it was some kind of emergency or something. I didn't get why but she looked so worried. She even tried to lift me up even though she barely half my size. A tiny, weak but selfless girl. I also didn't get why she was staring at me right after that and that I couldn't even help but to stare right back at her. I couldn't help but to feel some kind of attraction towards her. Her cheeks were red as she looked at me with those soft, loving eyes. But I started to become afraid that she was too close and might just realize how much she really hated cats and immediately change her facial expression. This fear made me so uncomfortable that I covered up her face by spitting at her. (end of flashback)

Nekkie's bare and plain room was filled with broken beer bottles and some remnants of drugs like cigarettes, cocaine, weed, methamphetamine aka meth. Kinds of things that would cause illusions and get him high or intoxicated. There wasn't any room for a bed or any other furniture so he slept on the wooden floor that was covered with his own dried up throw up, blood, drugs, alcoholic drinks, and dirty clothes. There was wallpaper that barely hung off of the walls because it was covered with claw marks. There was a closet that was wide open with only one outfit that was perfectly clean. In his room, there were neither windows nor carpet.

Inure, no longer a dog, managed to pry open the door that was being blocked by Nekkie's things. He cautiously stepped inside but the glass scraped the part of the flesh under his foot and ankles. The glass gradually dug deeper and deeper into his skin pass the tissue, tearing blood vessels heading toward his bone. With those open wounds the harmful substances easily trespassed through the cuts into his blood stream.

Inure winced as the substances coursed through his legs and submerged his internal organs and compressing them. Like an electric shock, it forced it's way up his spinal cord into veins that made his heart accelerate and nearly beat right out of his chest. With his heart moving at a quicker pace, his breath turned light and his mind began to race and distort his vision. Normal objects were morphed into all sorts of things.

Inure moved the items out of his way in pursuit of his kitty but to no avail. When he lifted up what seemed to be a mud stained towel he finally found Nekkie peacefully sleeping on the ground.

"Who's dat?" Nekkie stirred when he felt a shadow hovering over him.

"Heh, "who is that?" Oh come on kitty don't you recognize your big brother? Maybe you need some more rest. You look tired," Inure suggested.

"So what cha ya doing here anyway? I mean what do ya want from me?" Nekkie asked when he raised himself to a sitting position and cleared a spot for Inure to sit as well.

"Do I need a reason to see you?" Inure replied when he sat down daringly close to the cat, making him nervous.

"No, guess not," Nekkie mumbled.

"You haven't been in this room for awhile have you, kitty? And I've kept it just the way you left it," Inure confirmed.

"I don't care do whatever ya feel like…" Nekkie retorted as he looked around. "It's been so long since I've seen dis place. I forgot what the house looked like from the outside and I forgot all about Yuzen's wussy forest. It makes me wonder how long have I stayed in dat basement," he stated.

"Ha ha seems like forever and a day, huh? I'll admit I've kept you in that dark, wet, smelly, cramped, dirty basement for way too long. But I was nice enough to let you out once in a while," Inure declared as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "Is it me or is it really toasty in here?" he questioned. "How many years has it been since you've seen your brothers? You missed them didn't you? Well, at least you missed Haruko and Yuzen," he verified.

Nekkie quickly turned his face so Inure couldn't see the blush on his cheeks.

"You know it's really weird for a cat and rat to like each other. Cats are supposed to kill and eat rats. Rats are supposed to be killed and eaten by cats. That's just the kind of role they play. If they didn't then the whole story would be thrown off balance...Oh well! Keep having Yuzen be your friend and Ayanii will at least tolerate you," Inure claimed while fanning himself with his hand. "Is it hot in here or is it just me? Hmm, I guess it's just me! Aha ha ha ha ha ha," he laughed at his own joke.

"Feh, I bet it does you a lot of good as well. Me, going against the curse by being friends with a rat," Nekkie sneered.

"Geez, why do my feet hurt so much?…" Inure pondered. "I hope you realize that by keeping you cooped up was for everyone's good. It's because you're the cat that's why it was your role to take. You were the only one who could take responsibility. I'm so happy that you've helped us so much," he praised.

"You're welcome," Nekkie sarcastically replied.

"Oh come on, don't take that kind of tone with me! It's your own fault that you're the cat…I'm sorry to be brutally honest but you can't take care of yourself. Every time I let you go outside you always head straight for that bar. There, you spend all of the money that **I **give you as fast as you can. Then you come home totally drunk or half dead with a hangover. Either that, or the police call me telling me that you attacked somebody or vandalized some property. My God, how many times have I gone to the police station to bail you out?-! I'm getting tired of wasting my time and my money on you. You're just a loss cause not even worth the effort," Inure sighed.

"Hey shut up mutt! Just kick me out of the house if yer so tired. You could of just left me all alone to rot in dat basement. You didn't have to let me out just cuz of some stupid idiots were coming over today!" Nekkie shouted.

Inure placed his arms around his younger brother's waist and gave him a comforting hug.

"Well I really should just get rid of you. It's not like your actually welcomed here being the cat that is. Kyo is already the pariah of the original Chinese zodiac. The original zodiac are ugly inhuman beings. Their curse is dark, mysterious, sinister and evil. The cat of their zodiac serves as a relief for them. Compared to them, the cat's the ugliest and worst one of them all. The cat's role is to be inferior to them and to be an outcast. The original zodiac members are able to live with themselves because the cat exists. That role that none of them were willing to take was placed as the cat's burden," Inure explained.

"But why? Why is the cat so different? What separates him from the rest? Why is he inferior? Why is he called a monster?" Nekkie thought to himself.

"We the "other" members of the zodiac have been expelled by God. And so we are known as the **rejected** zodiac. We were brought into this world through death and we were thrown into the fallen world to be forever hated. That's the fate God made for us. If the original zodiac members are inhuman then we are demons. But is that really how the story ends?" Inure confirmed. "I think your room is starting to spin. Either that or I'm just getting really dizzy…" he panted. "So kitty, what does that make you? You're the cat, the outcast of the outcast zodiac," he sneered.

Nekkie scowled and pushed him away.

"What's wrong? Did I make you angry?" Inure appeared to be both hurt and puzzled. "Don't worry kitty, you should already know that I love you too much to let you go," he reassured and scooted back closer to him. "I'm the only one who's willing to take care of you, right?" he queried.

"Yeah, yeah, ya took care of me cuz no one else bothered. Everybody else just hates my guts and wish I wasn't even born," Nekkie declared in a monotone voice.

"I feel so lightheaded and my stomach is full of butterflies. I hope I'm not going to puke or anything like that…." Inure gazed down at his feet and wiggled his toes. "Why would anybody in the world hate someone as cute as you?" he asked when he looked up.

"Cuz I'm a monster. I was born with this fate forced upon me. I live being hated and pitied. I will die being absolutely worthless," Nekkie answered.

"**All** of your brother's were born like that. No reason to live and with a fate forced upon them. That's why we have such a special connection. The other zodiac members share the same pain so that brings us closer together never to be separated. This connection is shown through the fact that for many generations all members of the other zodiac are each other's siblings," Inure explained. "But is that really how the story ends? Can't we find a reason to live and change our fate?" he queried while gazing up at an old worn out fan attached to the ceiling. He watched it creak as it slowly turned and wobbled when it made a full circle.

"The only reason why I live is to do what ya tell me," Nekkie claimed.

Inure looked away from the fan and back at Nekkie with a fierce glare.

"Liar." Inure snorted. "What about Akito? She's your God not me. You should live by the way she tells you," he suggested.

"Akito didn't raise me, she didn't comfort me when I was sad or scared, she didn't take care of me when I was sick, she didn't love me. In fact the only thing that (bleep) did was cause pain. Why should I care about someone who doesn't give a (bleep) about me?" Nekkie retorted.

"There's a good kitty. Just keep that in mind when she pays us a visit," Inure instructed as he scuffled Nekkie's hair and stood up from the ground.

"Akito's comin'?-! When?-! Why would she do dat?" Nekkie, without thinking, grabbed Inure's arm and pulled him down towards himself.

"I don't know when but I do know that she wouldn't miss a chance to see us again. It's been years," Inure remained unfazed by the cat's sudden outburst. "Maybe you need some more rest. You look tired," he insisted.

Inure picked up a somewhat clean blanket off of the floor and placed it on top of Nekkie, who had just laid back down the same spot he had been sleeping before Inure had came in. Nekkie closed his eyes and gradually fell asleep while his older brother watched over him like a parent would do with a young child. Once Inure was sure that Nekkie was asleep he stated...

"You don't nor would you ever live for me. The only reason why you wake up each day is so that you can have another chance to be with Haruko and Yuzen again. It's alright. I don't mind because it just means that you're playing your role perfectly," Inure leaned over and placed a kiss on the cat's forehead before heading out the door. This time he made sure not to step on any sharp objects or any other hazardous items.

Haruko didn't own a room so he stayed in front of Harin's door. For all of this time he had been listening to music on his headphones. When Inure came out of Nekkie's room he paced up and down the hallway and appeared to be lost in thought. As Haruko stared at him, he noticed the trail of bloody footprints that he was leaving behind.

"Don't freak out. I'm going to clean it up," Inure stated when he felt the cow's eyes on him.

"Those wounds are revoltingly nasty. Aren't you in the least bit of pain?" Haruko pointed out when he tore the ends of his jeans and gave them to Inure.

"It really hurt at first but now I feel really great. Practically excited! Maybe I should have some fun with our guests," Inure accepted the cloth and began to wrap them around his feet to close the cuts.

"Whatever." Haruko muttered.

Haruko watched Inure cleanup the stains in the hallway. He seemed to moaning or perhaps crying as he scrubbed the stains off of rug. Inure did the job as quickly as he possibly could but still making sure that no blood was left behind. After that, he knocked on Ayanii's door.

"Why Inure, to what do I owe the **pleasure** of your company this evening?" Ayanii frowned.

"I'm going to play with our friends so get ready!" Inure exclaimed.

"Friends?-! I have no such things. Just what are you talking about?" Ayanii questioned.

Soon after Ayanii had allowed Inure to come inside his room, Haruko left his position by Harin's door so that he could attend to more natural matters in the bathroom.

Tohru had fallen asleep in her room but was aroused when she heard an organ playing eerie music. It was soft, dark, and gentle like a spring shower.

She arose drearily out of bed and wobbled out of her room. In a trance she pursued the sound desperate to find the place it was coming from.

Tohru opened her eyes to find herself in front of a door. She didn't notice that was standing in front of Harin's door, the one next to hers'. The very place that Yuzen warned everyone not to go near.

"Eh? Why do I feel so dizzy? My heart is pounding...I can't breathe," Tohru gasped. "What is this beautiful music? Sounds a little sad," she placed one of her hands on her forehead and the other on the door to support herself. "Whose room is this? How did I get here?…I have to find out…but I don't want to intrude," she wavered.

Tohru was about to turn around and go back to her own room when she felt a sharp pain in her head. She took in deep breathes, beads of sweat fell to the ground, her knees tucked to her chest, her eyes shut as tight as possible, her ears covered with her hands. Tohru sat uncomfortably on the ground when she began to feel a sudden gush of wind pushing her forward.

The same wind that she and the Sohmas felt when they had first arrived at the gate in front of the house. This wind formed a voice. It was faint and welcoming that poured into her ears like a sickening sweet syrup. She couldn't block it out no matter how much she tried. Like a broken record player it repeated over and over again.

"_Go on. You wanted to meet him right? See for yourself what the devil really looks like." _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: I'm sorry about the cliffy and I'm sorry that this chapter showed only the members of the other zodiac expect for Tohru. I'll try not to do that so often with future chapters but this was necessary so I had to type it! This story was made to focus ALL of the fruba characters not just the other zodiac. Anyway, please review and I will update very soon.

Here's another quiz question;

What does the Japanese word "Yuki" mean?

A. Snow.

B. Prince.

C. Cat hater.

D. Cage


	8. 7

(7)

AN: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. School is just another word for hell especially mine! I've heard people say that high school is the best years of your life...That's a big, fat, stupid, awful lie!

Thank you for your reviews;

To **Lady Kayanne**: thank you for liking the previous chapter. I will update as much and as fast as I possible can.

To **Serinity's angel**: thank you for reviewing my fanfic. Your answer A is correct and you're right Yuki is indeed a prince (bows down before a Yuki plushie).

To **Aqualchemist**: it's okay that you haven't been on this site in a while. I'm just glad that you've haven't lost interest in my fanfic. I'm also glad that you told me you liked one of the members of the other zodiac AND you told me why you liked him. That helps out a lot, thank you so much.

To **Emby**: you're supposed to read my mind and find out what the answer is. Ha ha, just kidding. One of your answers was correct so your guess was very good. I'm glad that you like my fanfic, thank you for your praise!

To **Ren-sensei**: darn it! I was trying to avoid making you sad…Well, here's good news your answer was correct so you win a romantic getaway trip with Momiji. Thank you for reviewing.

To **Bishounenloverseeker**: thank you for reviewing for my chapter, onee-chan. Your answer to the quiz question was correct.

AN: the answer to the previous quiz question is A. Yuki is the Japanese word for snow. Just in case anybody is still confused here are the name's of the other zodiac members;

Dragon (has not been seen yet)

Ayanii Sohma, the second oldest, is the snake.

Inure Sohma, the third oldest, is the dog.

Yuzen Sohma, the third youngest, is the rat.

Nekkie Sohma, the second youngest, is the cat.

Haruko Sohma, the youngest, is the cow.

"Once a journey begins it's important to move forward with no regrets, worries or hesitation. You can never turn back or start over but you may always change your path. No matter how dark that route might be. Whichever route you take there will only be two destinations. It is essential to always finish what you've started and take responsibility for your own actions. Accepting both rewards and punishment is a kind of characteristic that bring forth one's reason."

**-**Desire Passion

**Disclaimer**: is Fruits basket owned by me?…NO!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In front of a door next to her guest room, Tohru faintly opened her eyes and removed her hands from her ears. She took in deep breathes as she struggled to rise to her feet. She wobbled toward the door and leaned forward against it. Her hand trembled to an extent when it was almost impossible to get a firm grip on the handle. Tohru had to resort to using her own body weight to push open the door and go inside.

There was only a tiny space with a red curtain in front of her. A silver skull, similar to the one at the entrance gate, held this curtain.

Tohru shrunk away from the skull and made a final attempt to turn back. However, the door had closed and locked itself the moment she stepped inside. Once again she felt that gush of icy wind tickling her spine as it passed through her back stroking her hair and unveiling the curtains.

The temperature began to drop as she placed one foot before the other taking slow and heavy steps. The hallway seemed to go out further and further as she walked.

The only source of light were candles with dark blue flames that hung against the walls. These walls had the familiar demonic markings except they were more reddish as if someone had recently painted them.

It seemed as though hours had passed when Tohru reached the end of hallway where she stopped and stood in front of a large wooden door.

"Eh? What's going on? How did I get here?" Tohru questioned when she looked back down at the hallway. "I- I really don't understand. First, I was sleeping inside my room then I was in front of someone's room and now...I'm here," she pondered.

(AN: Dear people who are reading this chapter, place yourselves in Tohru's situation right now. Would you either;

A: turn around and go back to your guest room forgetting that this ever happened. (if you could that is)

B: start screaming and crying hoping that this is a nightmare.

C: if you own a cell phone; call the police, your friends or family members so that they can come and get you.(even though you have no idea where you are)

D: summon up all your strength and courage and burst open that door.

E: take one of those candles and burn yourself to death.

(AN: when you're done with this chapter please tell me which one of these options would you have chosen. If you didn't like any of them tell me what would you have done? )

"Could this be…Harin's room? Oh, um well I guess I could find out but I couldn't go in there without permission that would be trespassing. Didn't Haruko say that Harin really liked his privacy? I'm sure that he's really busy right now and wouldn't want to be interrupted. Oh no! What if I came in and he's doing something really important and gets distracted because of me! That would be terrible and I-" Tohru panicked.

Tohru, busy ranting, didn't see her hand turn the knob resulting in her falling forward into the room.

Meanwhile, Haruko had just finished his business in the bathroom and was heading back to his original spot in front of his older brother's room.

"Wh-who opened the door?-!" Haruko stuttered growing pale by the moment.

"Are you seriously going inside your brother's room?" Inure asked with a soda can in his hand. "I wonder what got you so brave all of a sudden," he pondered as he took a sip.

"…The door. I don't know how but it was open when I came back. Who could of…," Haruko wheezed when a sharp pain stuck his heart.

Haruko took a quick gasp before he leaned forward and fell to his knees. He immediately placed his hands over his mouth to suppress violent coughing. White hair that resembled pure snow, covered his sweating face preventing air from reaching him. A loud crack was heard when he jerked his head up and bended his spine backwards. Laying down on the floor, he made futile attempts to raise himself. One of his knees buckled and turned to the side preventing that leg from moving while the other kicked higher and higher upward. His hands left his mouth to his neck and began to squeeze. When he inhaled his chest collasped constricting his ribs and crushing his organs. His trembling body slammed repeatedly on the ground twisting and turning from side to side. His eyes frantically darted across the room searching for help but stopped to see Inure looking down grinning at him.

"Is this what you meant when you said that you were going to have some fun with our guests?" Haruko still laying down managed to face the dog with a fierce glare.

"One of them must have wandered inside," Inure assumed.

Haruko stood up on unsteady feet and stepped into the room. He made sure to close and lock the door behind him. After that, he tore the curtains aside and hurried through the hallway.

Running on no strength, he could of blacked out at any moment. A throbbing in his head, a deafening ringing in his ears, his vision blurring and his throat set ablaze, a trickle of blood staining his bluish lips. His continual coughing made the pain only worse.

There were many times when he collaspsed onto the ground and laid there for a while to catch his breathe.

"...It hurts," Haruko's tears formed in his eyes. "If I stay here then it'll be too late. No. It can't happen...not again," he declared when he felt a sudden impluse.

Bursting from deep inside a black more stronger side surfaced and engulfed his entire feeble body allowing him to go on.

In Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Hiro and Momiji's room, they were all sitting in front of the television watching a Mogeta movie.

"This has got to be the most retarded thing I have ever seen. Why am I even here? I don't watch TV!" Kyo complained while sitting on the floor with his back against Hatsuharu's bed.

"I don't get it. Is it a comedy, romance, horror or drama?" Haru queried while laying on his stomach on top of his bed.

"Oh who cares?" Kyo scowled.

"No one's going to be able to make any sense out of this if you keep shouting. So why don't you just quiet down for a little while," Hiro scolded while sitting by Kisa's left side closest to the TV.

"Hey shut up! I'll yell as much as I want," Kyo retorted.

"This anime will never make any sense with that stupid cat making noise or not," Yuki grumbled while next to Hatsuharu on the bed.

"I hope that Mogeta doesn't die," Kisa mumbled.

"Don't worry she won't," Momiji affirmed while by Kisa's right side with a stuffed rabbit in his lap.

(AN: I read somewhere in the manga that Mogeta is female.)

"Are you sure?" Kisa observed that the situation Mogeta was in seemed hopeless.

"Of course I'm sure!" Momiji put the toy rabbit in Kisa's arms. "Isn't that right, Hiro?" he urged.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. The anime can't continue without Mogeta so it wouldn't make sense for her to die," Hiro reassured when he spotted the distressed expression on Kisa's face.

"Alright," Kisa sighed a relief.

Hiro couldn't help but blush when she smiled so soft and quietly. That smile, gleaming with innocence, he admired and envied so much. It was hopeless. He couldn't help but love her to the point when it hurt just to be near her. He couldn't nor did he ever want to stop this feeling.

Kisa noticed that Hiro's cheeks were red and was going to ask him whether or not he had a fever. But something about that flustered expression on his face made her blush along with him. She didn't understand why nor could she stop her heart from pounding harder and harder.

"Uh, wasn't Miss Honda going to join us?" Yuki blurted out.

Hiro, suddenly becoming so irritated, looked away from Kisa so that he could a give the rat a glare and dirty look.

"That stupid woman said that Kisa and I should go ahead and watch it without her," Hiro scowled.

"I'm gonna go check on her," Kyo was concerned about Tohru but at the same time he was glad that he found an excuse to leave and not watch any more of this.

Yuki, the only one who heard Kyo, eyed him as he left the room.

Kyo forgot which room Tohru was staying in so he decided to open all of the doors in the hallway. He started with the one next to his. He was shocked and disgusted to see what a mess the place was and knew that this wasn't the right room so he was about to leave when…

"Hello there. Please come in," the other cat greeted when he glanced at Kyo.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Kyo looked at the floor to see it covered in trash.

"Well, it's looks like I'll just have to come to you," Nekkie affirmed.

With one great leap, Nekkie jumped over the scattered things and landed in front of Kyo. Startled, Kyo fell backwards and slided across the rug giving himself a severe carpet burn.

"(bleep) it," Kyo rubbed the area where it hurt the most.

"Heh, sorry about that," Nekkie apologized before he easily lifted Kyo up to his feet. "So what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really. I was just looking for Tohru," Kyo replied as he looked around.

"You mean the skirt? Ah! I almost forgot I have to go apologize for spitting at her not so long ago!" Nekkie proclaimed.

"What is up with this guy? He's asking kind of…," Kyo thought to himself. "Weird." he finished.

"Hmm? What's weird?" Nekkie questioned.

"Uh, nothing. It's just that you're acting kinda different than before," Kyo pointed out.

"You are right about that. I guess you can say I'm a whole another person when I drink too much. I say and do things without thinking. I'm violent, loud, rude and Inure told me that I even look different," Nekkie verified.

"Yeah, they're right about that," Kyo stepped backward to put some distance between himself and the other cat.

Nekkie looked like a proper young gentleman. He was standing up straight, his hair was neatly combed, his clothes were tidy and clean, he didn't smell and he spoke in a more polite, mild language. This wasn't the same man that Kyo had met earlier but his larger size was still intimidating.

"Hey shorty, before we find that skirt there was something I needed to discuss with you about," Nekkie insisted.

"Uh sure, what is it?" Kyo queried.

"Ah yeah, I think you'd better come outside with me," Nekkie looked around rather cautiously before he gently urged Kyo to the stairs.

The only thing that went through Kyo's mind right now was what kind of things did Nekkie want to talk to him about? and would he be able to answer all of the questions that the other cat might have. It wasn't often when something came to him for guidance so he didn't want to waste this opportunity.

Kyo actually forgot about his original intent to find Tohru and followed Nekkie down the stairs and out the door.

Yuki, also concerned about Miss Honda, had left the room a little while after Kyo. He opened the door and crashed straight into something hard.

"Rats can be so absentminded at times. That's probably why they always end up getting devoured by snakes," Ayanii confirmed as he brushed off his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Yuki rubbed his aching nose. "Wait! What did you say?-!" his head shot up after he took in the snake's comment.

"Where were you going in such a hurry anyway?" Ayanii questioned when he put his hands on his hips.

"I was going to Miss Honda's room," Yuki replied."Do you know where that is?" he gawked at all of the doors that looked exactly alike.

"It's over there. But I don't understand why you would want to go in...it's empty," Ayanii retorted.

"Is it?" Yuki pondered completely dumbfounded. "Do you know where Miss Honda is then?" he asked.

"Inure made sure to tell me after I had left Yuzen's room," Ayanii thought to himself. "Hmph, well of course I know. Don't bother her right now she wanted some time to herself," he informed.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like her," Yuki thought to himself. "…I see. Did she look alright? When you spoke to her I mean," he started to become more alert and suspicious. He sensed that there was something amiss here and he knew that a snake wasn't to be trusted. Even though his brother **might** be the only exception to that.

"Did I say I talked that girl?" Ayanii hissed with an appalled expression on face.

"Uh, no you didn't I just assumed that…," Yuki responded slightly stunned. "Sorry about all of this I can look for her by myself later," he turned around and was about to open the door to his room.

"You're just like him. Yuzen, I mean. Anyone can see how kind you are. A kindness that shines bright like a lit candle. It easily draws others toward it and makes them more happy…Sometimes I wish I was more like that," Ayanii whispered.

"But that's!" Yuki exclaimed. "That sounds exactly like what Miss Honda had told me," he thought to himself. He turned around to see a peculiar smile and tint of red on the snake's face.

(AN: see the third episode of Fruits Basket and the manga volume1 for details)

"So Ayanii, were you going somewhere in particular?" Yuki inquired.

"Hmm? Well yes I was going into the forest. There was something that I needed to…," Ayanii explained. "Why do you care?" his eyes narrowed.

"If you didn't mind I wanted to go with you," Yuki answered.

Without a reply, Ayanii walked away from Yuki and stopped when he reached the stairs. He looked behind him to see the rat following him.

Yuki's curiosity about this person suddenly began to grow. He wanted to know more about him and understand what could of caused him to say such things about him.

Yuki forgot about his original intent to find Miss Honda and headed out to the garden with Ayanii.

It was 6:00 P.M. Yuzen was almost done with dinner preparations and he wanted to make sure to tell everyone.

Yuzen almost inaudibly knocked on Shigure, Ayame and Hatori's door. When he heard a faint "come in" he nervously stepped inside.

Ayame, sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, was busy ranting on the phone about a dress order. When he spotted the rat he gave him a wink and a little smile as a greeting.

Shigure, with his arms crossed and tapping his foot, was standing next to Ayame's bed **patiently** waiting for his turn to use the phone. Yuzen remembered that earlier Shigure had mentioned that he needed to make a phone call.

Hatori, with a cigarette in mouth, lifted his face from a book to see Yuzen, still standing by the door.

"Yes. Was there something you needed?" Hatori inhaled the toxic fumes of the smoke.

"Why is he smoking inside the house? Isn't that supposed to be rude? Well, maybe he doesn't want any of the smoke to damage my plants outside…That's so thoughtful of him! Hatori must be a very nice person just like the rest of my family," Yuzen thought to himself. "Sorry for the intrusion. I just wanted to tell you that dinner is almost ready," he notified after he bowed his head.

"Thanks. We'll be down in a couple of minutes," Hatori wondered why Yuzen suddenly looked so happy; he returned this smile with one of his own.

"If Aya ever decides to get off the phone that is!" Shigure whined.

"Ah ha ha, I'm sure that Ayame can't keep talking forever. He'll have to run out of breath eventually," Yuzen assumed when he headed out of the room

Hatori and Shigure exchanged glances before Yuzen closed the door. While Yuzen was in the hallway he could hear what had seemed to be hysterical laughter coming from the room he just left. Ignoring it, he went into the girl's room to find no one there. Then he checked his brother's rooms and only found Inure, who was rummaging through his closet. After telling him the news, he opened the door to the guest room with Hiro, Kisa, Hatsuharu and Momiji inside still watching Mogeta.

"Excuse me everyone, but do you know where Yuki, Kyo and milady are?" Yuzen asked.

"You mean Sissy isn't in her room?" Kisa responded with a growing alarm and concern.

"What?-! Is Tohru missing?-!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Both Yuki and Kyo went to go look for her," Haru stated in a casual tone that hid the worry beneath it.

"I didn't see anyone in the girl's guest room or any of the other rooms. Now that I mention it, I haven't seen Ayanii, Nekkie or Haruko either," Yuzen pointed out.

"Maybe your brothers took them out sightseeing," Haru suggested.

"So that stupid woman is off with them somewhere why is **that** a big deal?" Hiro scoffed.

"Yes, you're right they must be together with my brothers. Anyway, dinner is just about done so please come down stairs when you're ready," Yuzen instructed when he left the room.

"'kay!" Momiji chirped.

"Yeah," Haru concurred.

"I hope big sister is okay," Kisa's head sunk a little.

"Come on, let's go look for her," Hiro sighed.

"Um, but Yuzen said that he already looked for Sissy," Kisa protested.

"He couldn't of possibly searched every room so let's just go," Hiro insisted.

Kisa and Hiro left Hatsuharu and Momiji behind without saying another word.

"So, I guess it's just you and me now. But shouldn't we of gone with them?" Momiji proposed.

"Hiro just wanted to make sure that Kisa wasn't worried and he wanted to spend some time with her alone. I'm sure that Yuki and the others are fine," Haru coolly replied.

"You're so smart sometimes, Haru!" Momiji beamed.

Hatsuharu noticed that the Mogeta movie was at the ending credits so he turned off the TV. Then both he and Momiji sat for a while in silence. The quietness only reminded them (not really Momiji) of the fear they experienced at their arrival of the house. Being together in a group diminished the frightening impact however there were only the two of them left in the room.

The wall paper was covered with different types of seals that flowed together in unison. On these walls were pentacles, several grinning and frowning skulls, crosses either upside down or right side up, symbols called the "healer's hand", "man in the maze", "druze star", "necronomicon" "eastern star" and "crescent moon" but the thing that caught both Momiji and Hatsuharu's attention was what looked like to be a little person that seemed to be dancing while wearing a large colorful mask. History class taught them that that was an indian warning sign for leave or be killed.

They couldn't shake off the anxious feeling from the back of their minds that consumed them entirely. Momiji and Hatsuharu wanted to get out of this room quick but they knew that there was no place in this house that could give the least bit of security and comfort.

"I saw a game cube downstairs in the living room, wanna play?" Haru inqueried.

"Okay! Let's go!" Momiji jumped up and ran out of the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Please review and I promise that I will update by this weekend. In the next chapter the eldest and most feared member of the other zodiac will make his entrance and Tohru's confrontation will begin.

Here's the question even though I stated it earlier. "What would you do if you were in Tohru's situation? Finding yourself all alone in a dark, creepy place with a large wooden door in front of you; not knowing where you were or how you got there."

A: turn around and go back to your guest room forgetting this ever happened. (if you could that is)

B: start screaming and crying hoping that this is a nightmare.

C: if you own a cell phone; call the police, your friends or family members so that they can come and get you. (even though you have no idea where you are)

D: summon up all your strength and courage and kick open that door!

E: take one of those candles and burn yourself to death.


	9. 8

(8)

AN: I'd like to thank **Heavensfiregoddess**, **Emby**, **It-was-Ayame**, **Bishounen Lover Seeker**, **aqualchemist**, **Ren-sensei**, **Lady Kayanne** and **Serinity's Angel**. And even though this person didn't review I'm glad that **heavyarms385** put my fanfic on their favorite's list. I started this fic in 2005 and by last summer I already had fifteen chapters typed. The only thing that I needed to do was edit and check my grammar before I uploaded them on this site. Well actually, I also had to change them into story format since Heavensfiregoddess warned me that fanfics written in script form get destoryed. Anyway, I wasn't sure if many people would even read this and the one's who did would most likely flame me. It was my older sister, Bishounen Lover Seeker, who gave me the confidence that I needed to publish this fic and all you who had reviewed encouraged me to continue it. So thank you all very much.

I'll write another Author's Note similar to the one above when I'm done with this story...But that won't be for a very long time!

AN: As for my last question, if I was in Tohru's situation I would of chosen A. I would of gone back to my guest room. Unlike several of my reviewers, I have absolutely no sense of courage…This chapter was cut into two parts so it's shorter than I had originally planned it to be. A certain reviewer needed to read previous chapters in to order to catch up to this point and I realize that it might be difficult since most of my chapters are very long.

Here are the names of the other zodiac members;

The dragon (has not been seen yet).

Ayanii Sohma, the second oldest, is the snake.

Inure Sohma, the third oldest, is the dog.

Yuzen Sohma, the third youngest, is the rat.

Nekkie Sohma, the second youngest, is the cat.

Haruko Sohma, the youngest, is the cow.

**Disclaimer**: In another reality Fruits basket could of been owned by me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tohru, without her realizing it, had opened the door resulting in her falling forward onto the floor. Still lying on the ground, she looked up to take in her surroundings.

The place appeared to be some kind of ballroom. On the ceiling was a huge golden chandelier that lighted the entire area. On the walls were beautiful paintings of tranquil sceneries such as beaches, lakes, open fields, mountains etc. At the end of room was a large organ that almost covered the entire wall. It played the music that had lured Tohru there in the first place. To her surprise, the keys on the organs were moving by themselves without anyone touching them.

Hesitate at first she slowly rose to her feet and began to go down the stairs.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it," Tohru sighed, both amazed and dumbfounded.

"Don't regret the actions you've brought upon yourself," a stranger scolded.

Tohru nearly jumped fifty feet in the air when she heard that sudden outburst. She immediately jerked to her side and perceived a tall handsome young man.

With an graceful physique, he had a pale complexion that corresponded with his grave, darkened eyes. Lustrous pure black hair was tied into one pony tail that almost reached his waist and his bangs hid the left side of his face. He was wearing a black suit, with a matching tie, a white undershirt and white leathery gloves.

"It's him! This must be him. He looks like a younger version of Hatori..." Tohru thought to herself. "Ah-are you Ha-Harin Ss- Sohma?" she stammered.

"You ask for my name before you give your own?…what poor manners," the stranger scoffed.

"Huh?…I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE RUDE! YOU'RE RIGHT, I SHOULD OF PROPERLY INTRODUCED MYSELF BEFORE I PRESUMPTUOUSLY ASKED FOR YOUR NAME! PLEASE REGARD ME KINDLY AS I START OVER!" Tohru, believing that she deeply offended him, quickly bowed her head. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is-" she began.

"I know who you are. You're Tohru Honda, the girl who has accustomed herself into dwelling among the Sohmas and under unusual circumstances has been allowed to learn of their secret. You've assumed right. I am Harin Sohma, the oldest out of my brothers and the dragon spirit of the other zodiac," Harin informed.

"Ple-Pleased te-to mm-meet you," Tohru tried her best to form words but they came out of her mouth in a jumble. She found herself overwhelmed by the cool and sophisticated tone of his speech and manner.

"Indeed." Harin stated in a callous tone of voice.

While on the bottom of the stairs, he kneeled before Tohru and held out his hand towards her.

"May I have this dance?" Harin inquired.

"Eh?" Tohru mumbled.

Tohru averted her eyes from him for a moment to observe that the room was filled with people. None of them showed any emotion or facial expressions and no one uttered a single sound. The organ gradually began to play a louder and much faster tune as they danced more so **glided** around the ballroom.

"Where did all of these people come from?" Tohru thought to herself.

"You're trying my patience." Harin glared as he continued to offer his hand.

"Oh I, uh,…that is…it's just…well um, I really don't know how to dance," Tohru twiddled her thumbs as she mumbled. "…And I think that I'm a little underdressed," she frowned sadly at the people there who were dressed so nice and elegantly.

Tohru suddenly began to feel out of place and resiminced unwanted memories of being a misfit and an outcast. Like a drop of oil in a pool of water. Like a cat in the zodiac. Like a riceball in a fruits basket. She was a blemish in this sacred realm. Tohru convinced herself that she didn't belong there and it wouldn't be right for her to stay any longer.

She bowed her head apologically before she turned and pulled the handle on the door.

"Pardon my imprudence, but I'd say that you are the most beautiful one here," Harin smoothly praised.

Tohru took a look at herself to realize that he was right. She was wearing a lacy, creamy, light dress with no sleeves. The top of the dress was so low that it practically hung of her chest and her back was completely exposed. The dress extended in width as it flowed down from her waist to her feet. She was wearing long, velvety, white gloves that reached her elbows. Her earrings matched a gleaming golden necklace with a small pearl that rested on her chest. She could feel the pink lipstick on her lips and the blush that made her cheeks rosy. Embedded in her hair directly above her ear was a tiny white rose.

"I promise that I'll explain everything and answer every question that you might have after this one dance," Harin reassured.

"'kay," Tohru chirped when she turned toward him.

Harin led her by the hand to the ballroom floor. There, they stood facing each other in the of middle of the room. Tohru's heart was pounding so hard she thought that everyone could hear it. She had never done anything like this before and she didn't have a clue on what she should do.

"You're trembling." Harin studied the features of the girl from head to toe.

"Oh, am I? I'm sorry it's just that I never done this before and well I'm sure that I would be terrible at this sort of thing…," Tohru started to become even more nervous.

Harin placed one hand on Tohru's hip and almost aggressively scooted her closer to himself. She let out a quick gasp since the only boundary between herself and him was their thin silk clothing. The dragon looked down at her with craving eyes and a peculiar smile on his face. This, and the forced body contact sent shivers up Tohru's spine.

A pleasurable shock.

He used his free hand to grasp one of Tohru's wrists and lifted it above her head. After that, he guided her other hand down his back to his hip. Then, for a moment, Harin hung his head low and rested it upon her shoulder. The stunned girl blushed so hard that her cheeks were starting to burn.

"Relax. And I will lead," Harin whispered allowing his lips to brush against her ear.

"Ah…okay!" Tohru exclaimed. Her mind persistently warned her to getaway however her body wouldn't allow her to deny this opportunity.

After Harin had placed her in the right position, they began to twirl around the room in a circle just like everyone else. There were several occasions when Tohru's high heeled shoes slipped on the smooth polished floor causing her to nearly fall into the arms of her dance partner. However, each time he was able to maneuver himself off to the side in order to escape the impact. Bestowed upon with words of encouragement and advise, Tohru recovered and was ready to make another unsuccessful attempt. Eventually, she felt more comfortable with dancing and was now ready to pick up the pace and match the speeded tempo of the music.

Inevitably, Tohru lost herself in a dream. Her mind slipped further and further away as she entered into a trance.

Nothing could disturb this perfect sanctuary. Bit by bit, the past moved into the present, the present steadily became the future, the future gradually arrived. An everlasting domain where time didn't matter because nothing ever changed. A safe haven where everyone finds their own happiness. A sanctified realm where the unpleasant attributes of the fallen world didn't exist.

_"I have to leave...How long can this possibly last?...I have to go back...How long can I stay here?...After this one dance I have to go back..."_

As Tohru twirled around the room, everything around her vanished and there was only him.

_"I wonder. What is this...leaning feeling...that seems to be holding me back?"_

The calm, soothing music continued without showing any signs of stopping.

Tohru hadn't felt a happiness like this since her mother was alive and she never wanted it to end. She didn't want to return a world where she felt tormented by past memories. A place she didn't know where she stood or where she really belonged. A world that forced her to fear the unpredictable future.

She tilted her head away from her dance partner and glanced at the door. She squinted her eyes as it blurred away from her vision.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Harin inquired.

"Ah, erm…yes I am! Th-Thank you very mm-much," Tohru quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she had answered.

"We can stop anytime if you're tired," Harin suggested.

"No! We mustn't! It's alright, I'm fine." Tohru reassured. "What's wrong with me? I feel so strange…so lightheaded," she thought to herself.

Tohru's breathe grew short as her face became more and more pale. Thick beads of sweat dripped from her brow to the ground, her heart pounded out of her chest, her sight and other senses were hazy. She drew to the point where she could no longer support herself and so she placed her hands and rested her cheek against the dragon's lean and firm chest.

"Please let's keep going. If you don't mind that is. Let's keep dancing just a little longer…," Tohru insisted.

Harin didn't seem to mind when the girl leaned against him. However, he made sure that she wouldn't be able to cause him to transform.

He abruptly stopped causing Tohru to do so as well. Before she could react, he grasped her shoulders and raised her closer to his face. She didn't resist him as he pressed his lips against hers giving her a soft kiss.

Tohru didn't know what was going on or what to make of it. She only followed the most natural reaction that her body ordered her to do. She tried to warm his stingingly cold lips with her own. She continued to do so as his surprisingly dry tongue seeped into her mouth. The intruder traveled further down her throat causing her to let out a muffled moan in anguish. A hand that wasn't hers' clutched her neck forcing her tongue into another's mouth. The bitterness of his'. The sweetness of hers'. Both of them devoured greedily.

Once Harin was satisfied, he placed the girl back into the same position she was before he had made his attack on her. Then with his sleeve, he wiped away a trail of drool that trickled from lips.

"My beloved, I want to make you happy and I believe that I will be able to do that…Do you wish to see your mother again?" Harin queried.

"…my mother?" Tohru choked out a whisper.

The organ immediately seized playing when everyone stopped to observe Harin and Tohru, who were in the middle of the room. There, the chandelier shined only upon the two resulting in the area around them to be pitch black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: I'm sorry if I offended any Tohru x Kyo fans or anybody else with the kissing scene. I can assure you that Tohru and the rest of the Sohmas will not fall in love with members of the other zodiac. Please review and I will update as soon as I can.

"What are the names of Tohru's parents?"

A. Shigure and Ayame.

B. Kyoko and Katsuya.

C. Kyoko and Satoshi.

D. Saddam Hussein and Ivan the Terrible.


	10. 9

(9)

_"Tohru will have to face her own demons; the one's she kept locked inside. She will have to accept the feelings she didn't want to admit she had. Those feelings she kept in a tight lid will be opened. Her demons will relentlessly tear their way to the surface. The only way for her not to be devoured is to release her disheartening desires and awaken back into reality. Inner wishes stimulate passions that burn the thin line between reason and fantasies. Causing the mind to descend into dreams further and further down a spiral into an abyss. Causing the mind to rise above natural imagination like smoke that ascends to the stars. Who needs reason when you got passion?"_

-Desire Passion "A rice ball's ordeal."

AN: Hurray! I don't have school next week because of Thanksgiving break. I am so grateful! I'm also grateful for all of the reviews and those who favored and put alerts on my fanfic. Thank you all!

**aqualchemist, ****Bishounen Lover Seeker, ****Emby, ****Heavensfiregoddess, ****heavyarms385, ****icysweetflo, ****It-was-Ayame, ****kyoru-kagx-forever, ****Lady Kayanne, ****Ren-Sensei, ****Serinity's angel, ****vintage86**

AN: I dunno why but this time I decided to reply by sending emails. Sorry, I hardly ever have good reasons for my actions. Anyway, the answer to the last question is B. Kyoko and Katsuya are the name's of Tohru's parents.

AN: Here are the names of the other zodiac members;

Harin Sohma, the oldest, is the dragon.

Ayanii Sohma, the second oldest, is the snake.

Inure Sohma, the third oldest, is the dog.

Yuzen Sohma, the third youngest, is the rat.

Nekkie Sohma, the second youngest, is the cat.

Haruko Sohma, the youngest, is the cow.

AN: The dragon of the other zodiac was introduced in the last chapter here's his profile…

Harin Sohma: He is possessed by the dragon spirit of the other zodiac and he is the oldest and most feared among his brothers. He refuses to show a lot of emotion so he has a cold and grave demeanor. He's fervent about his beliefs and goals. He spends most of his time studying books about anatomy and philosophy. Harin has knowledge of both the curse of the original and other zodiac. He was born with dark and threatening power. He is 21 years old, weighs 95 pounds and is 6'0.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I want to make you happy and I believe that I will be able to do that…Do you wish to see your mother again?" Harin queried.

"…my mother?" Tohru choked out a whisper.

"Yes, your mother Kyoko Honda. She died more than a year ago in a car accident. Would you like to see her again?" Harin inquired with not as much patience as before.

"...Well yes, I...of course...I do. But th-that's not possible," Tohru gripped herself tightly so that she could suppress a throbbing that developed in her lungs.

"Why?" Harin placed his hands on her's and gently removed them from her chest to his lips.

"You just said it yourself she's dead." Tohru's throat was starting to itch.

"Do you believe the boundary between life and death is great?" Harin's stingingly icy breathe corresponded with his chilling eyes.

Tohru felt as though she could collaspse at any moment. Her mind was so hazy that she couldn't gather her thoughts. Her senses grew so clouded that they began to fail her. She didn't think it was possible for someone to want sleep this much. But at this moment that's exactly how she felt.

"It's not."

"Err, I…I don't uh-understand…," Tohru coughed to clear the back of her throat. "Just what are you saying?"

"You and I want to be reunited with the one's we love. The only thing that separates us is **death**. Unlike you, I have never wavered on this dream. Up until this point you've been desperately trying to believe that not all wishes come true," Harin verified.

"That's right. Harin's parents are dead. Could it be? That maybe he wants to see them again?" Tohru thought to herself. "It's true. I didn't want my mother to die…I wanted her to be with me and watch me safely graduate high school and get a job. I wanted us to smile together, to laugh together, to worry together, and to cry together too. I wanted her to stay with me but…she died. There is nothing that can change that," she confirmed.

"_Together at last."_

"Really?" Harin scoffed.

"That promise…we are always together," Tohru thought to herself. "She can't possibly be brought back to life! It's not possible…No. We can never be together…I have to accept that and keeping on living for her and for everyone else I care about," she clarified.

"Have you truly accepted your mother's death?"

Tohru began to feel a thick, bitter substance steadily rise to her throat.

"You claim that you can no longer be together and yet you still keep that picture of your mother with you. If you've accepted the fact that you can no longer be together then why do you cling to that picture with all of your might? That picture must be the only bond between yourself and her, the one thing that keeps her alive in your heart. If you've accepted the fact that you can no longer be together then why don't you let her go?" Harin suggested.

_"Together in everlasting_ _chains."_

"He's right. This picture is our only bond. She is with me in my heart because I promised that I would keep her there. I promised to think of her always. I promised her that I would treasure her the most. We are always together," Tohru thought to herself. "But I!…th-that is-," she wheezed.

The dragon approached the fatigued girl and stroked her cheek affectionately. He, then, lead his hand down from her neck, along her arm, to the side of her waist before wrapping both his arms around her digging his nails into her back. Tohru let out a gasp when she found herself being pulled even more closer to him more so than she had wanted.

"You've wished to see your mother again so much. Ever since the day she died you've been suffering. You poor child even now you're in pain."

"Ah, no! Absolutely not! No thats...Th-That's not true…" Tohru protested.

_"As if one can leave it all behind."_

"Your friends and the little family you have left can't help you because you won't allow it. You didn't let them into your heart. You've kept your feelings locked inside in a tight lid. Feelings that you didn't want to be seen or heard. This doubt, this anxiety, this fear, this grief, you didn't even want to admit you've had. It's time you've opened up that lid and it's time for you to be reunited with her. I believe that you've been through enough." Harin declared.

Whether it was an sudden adrenaline rush or instinct, something caused Tohru to back away from Harin. She pried herself from his arms and managed to pace backwards until she began to run out of energy.

"You were so desperate that the only thing you could do was pretend to accept her death and pretend to be happy. It's taken everything you had just keep smiling each day. But that smile even though it's bright there's no feeling in it. It's empty and shallow just like your heart," Harin asserted.

_"As if one can escape."_

"But I am not pretending!...I! I am happy," Tohru could no longer suppress the tears that gushed from her eyes. "I'm happy that I've gotten to know the Sohma family. I can't imagine how my life would be without them…It's because of them. They're the reason why I was able to smile again…I'm happy that I can go to school and see Hana and Uo. My two best friends in the whole wide world. I'm happy that my grandfather is still here with me….If I wasn't grateful for all the wonderful things in my life I'd just be asking for it...I'm happy because I feel like the luckiest girl alive and so…and so I- I'll **never** give up!" she tried to shout at the top of her lungs but it still came out as a whisper.

Entirely out of strength, Tohru fell to her knees before Harin's feet. The thick substance in the back of her throat, flowed from her mouth, stinging her tongue and spilling onto the floor. She faintly opened her eyes to her own horror perceived the red liquid that was pouring from herself without showing any signs of ceasing.

_"As if one can ignore." _

"That's right, my **beloved**. You really are the most fortunate because I can help you in ways that your friends your family never could. I'll reunite you with your mother in a heartbeat. All I need is your consent," Harin looked down at the pathetic sight, utterly amused. "Do you wish to break the curse? Do you want to break the chains between Akito and the members of the original zodiac?"

Tohru lifted her head but quickly put her hand over her mouth to try to stop the vomiting.

_"As if one can forget." _

"Uh, yes I do." Tohru was baffled by the fact that he had just abruptly changed the subject. "Do you know how? How to break the curse?" she felt the blood coming again so she did her best to shallow it back down.

"I believe that you were once told that the curse of the original zodiac is diminishing. You were told that this is the first time in generations that every member of the original zodiac had been alive. In the past there was always one of them that hadn't been born yet. The original zodiac members have all gathered for their last banquet...The curse of the other zodiac will soon be broken as well. In the past all twelve members plus the cat had been born every twelve generations. However this time it's only been six generations since the last other zodiac had existed and only six of us were born. Meaning that only a few members were required to acomplish our ultimate goal..." Harin explained.

"Do you know when the curse is breaking?" Tohru could barely make out what he was saying and only comprehended half of his words. "...The curse of the original zodiac I mean. If you know then please tell me."

"Tell me. Why do you want the bond between Akito and the original zodiac to be broken? You should know that a bond is sacred no matter how dark," Harin cautioned.

_"As if one's thoughts can become memories." _

"It's just that...at the time when Yuki and Kyo graduate from high school everyone is going to be...with Akito. A banquet that will last until the day they…They'll be with Akito never changing and always remaining the same," Tohru stated.

"You want the curse to be broken so that they might be saved from that awful fate. So that **Kyo** may be saved?"

"K-Kyo!…Kyo...Th-The curse! It has to break by next spring! It has to...Otherwise, Kyo! He'll be...He's going to be..." Tohru wheezed. "On some days that feeling gets worse and worse. As if I'm leaving her behind. Escaping from my sight she stays still and I am pushed forward. When I look onward I start to ignore her. Gradually, I'm forgeting. I can't possibly allow these thoughts to become memories. Otherwise, she'll fall apart. I can't let that happen...We are always together," she thought to herself.

_"Is this what you seek?"_

"No. I'm just being selfish…I'm just butting into other people's affairs. I know that breaking a sacred bond truly deserves punishment but still…," Tohru tried to wipe her tears as mumbled. "With the utmost selfishness I want to break the curse. All of them should be able to continue to grow and live out there own lives," she proclaimed. "On some days that feeling gets worse and worse. Please don't go away, Kyo." she thought.

"With you?" Harin queried.

"_An everlasting bond."_

This time Tohru couldn't shallow the blood as it poured from her mouth staining her lips.

"You don't want them to go with Akito and leave you alone is that right? If Kyo is confined then he won't be able to see you. If the rest of the original zodiac is at a banquet Akito won't let you join them. You're afraid of being abandoned by them. You're afraid that they'll by ordered by Akito to reject you and live out their lives without you," Harin declared.

_"A bond that is formed by chains." _

Tohru clenched her chest when she felt something rip apart and release from her body. Her heart continued to skip beats and from short periods of time it felt as though it stopped beating altogether. She noticed that she could see her breath while her body went from numb to growing more and more cold. The thick sweat that oozed from her the tears that poured from her eyes had turned red.

"When your father, Katsuya Honda, died your mother yearned to see him again and in order to do so she had to leave you behind. At first, she attempted suicide but you were able to prevent that. The second time however…Everyday, when your mother went off to work you would say "come back safe" but **that **day you didn't. You couldn't stop her from achieving her desire. You couldn't stop your father from taking her from you," Harin confirmed.

_"No one will be stolen away." _

"Uh, um…that is," Tohru mumbled. "He's right, it is my fault I couldn't even wake up and say "come back safe" It's my fault. It's all my fault but my father…he took her. He took her away from me," she thought to herself.

"Your mother abandoned you because she wanted to be with her husband. She didn't safely come back to you. She achieved her own happiness…Your grandfather has also chosen to die. From time to time, he tends to call you "Kyoko", am I right? Don't you think it's because he's trying to keep her close to him? Despite your objections, his desires to see his son, Katsuya, and his daughter in law, Kyoko, will eventually overpower his reason for living," Harin informed.

_"No one will be left behind."_

Tohru remembered the time when her grandfather hurt his back and she went to go see him. During her visit, her grandfather made it clear that he wanted to see Katsuya and Kyoko again even as ghosts he wanted to go meet them.

"He's going to die. Just like that my grandfather is going to die…He's leaving me here…he won't stay!" Tohru managed to keep herself from throwing up again. "Kyo! Kyo. Please don't go away, Kyo. I'll break the curse so please stay with me. Please don't reject me. Don't go! NO!" she shouted in her head.

_"A world that is ours alone." _

She no longer knew what to do since her mask was cracked. She could no longer hide behind her smile. She could no longer make up excuses to try and hide it.Tohru knew that the lid, the one she kept locked inside, was opened. She didn't expect it to happen so soon nor did she anticipate this reaction. With her body sprawled on the floor, she had been stripped of all coverings and shields. Tohru laid there bare and exposed at the mercy of a ravenous dragon.

"Ack, I don't understand. How do you know all of this? How do you know so much about me? I haven't told anyone these things and yet…and yet," Tohru tried to take in deep breathes only to end up coughing again.

"You told me." Harin, with narrow eyes, stared at the corpse like figure on the floor.

"…eh?" Tohru mumbled.

_"Chains are unbreakable."_

"In your room before you fell asleep you said that you wanted to meet me and I allowed you, and only you, that special privilege. Just when we were about to dance, the moment you took my hand you've been telling me everything about yourself. In fact you've been screaming and pouring it out all at once," Harin clarified.

At this point speaking just might be impossible for Tohru.

"I told you that I would explain everything after we danced and I intend to keep that promise. Hatori, the dragon spirit of the original zodiac, was gifted with the ability to suppress memories. He does this in order to help people live a happy life ignorant of the pain of their past. I, too, have an ability to help people. I can make people's dreams come true freeing them from the suffering of their memories. I can help you be happy like I've done with so many others," Harin affirmed.

Everyone in the room, without saying a word, immediately began clapping.

"_These chains weigh heavily...such a heavy burden." _

"People's wishes coming true?" Tohru thought.

"Don't worry you'll see her again...sooner than you think," Harin notified.

"…mother?" Tohru muttered.

"What are you doing?-!" a voice cried out.

Tohru tilted her head to the door where she saw Haruko standing there. His face was so pale as he violently trembled. He clumsily rushed down the stairs and tripped on the last one causing him to fall flat on his face. Not pausing for a moment on top of his stomach he slid across the smooth floor until he reached Tohru. There, he picked up her limb body and threw her over his shoulder. Afterwards, he ran out of the room making sure not to look back. He went past the door and sprinted faster and faster in the hallway. While doing so, he often aroused Tohru anything to keep her conscious.

"Tohru! Tohru, wake up! Anything, you're seeing right now it's just a dream!" Haruko shouted with pleading eyes.

_"Chains can't be broken that is the one and only truth."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: I guess you can tell that this was a very important chapter and I had to spend a lot of time typing it. Any kind of mistakes would be fatal for the plot and ending. No, I am not exaggerating! And no, this isn't the climax of the fanfic. I'm not even close to the ending this story might have over thirty chapters. I'm sorry but it's just that I have way too many ideas...I'm also sorry about all of the "Tohru abuse" in this chapter. Don't worry she's not going to die. I really don't like character deaths in fanfics but sometimes it's necessary.

"Who else lives with Shigure in his house?"

A. Ayame, Hatori and Kureno.

B. Akito, Ritsu and Kagura.

C. Shigure lives alone.

D. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru.

E. Tons of scandalous, sexy, high school girls..


	11. 10

(10)

AN: It's kinda funny that the last time I updated was Thanksgiving break and now it's Christmas. Yay it's Christmas break! I'm free! I'm free! Stupid school! Stupid exams! Anyway, thank you for the reviews I hope Santa brings you all lots of presents, lol.

**Bishounen Lover Seeker**

**Emby**

**Heavensfiregoddess**

**Lady Kayanne**

**Ren-Sensei**

**River Adachi**

AN: The answer to the last question is D. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru live in Shigure's house.

Harin Sohma, the oldest, is the dragon.

Ayanii Sohma, the second oldest, is the snake.

Inure Sohma, the third oldest, is the dog.

Yuzen Sohma, the third youngest, is the rat.

Nekkie Sohma, the second youngest, is the cat.

Haruko Sohma, the youngest, is the cow.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Fruits basket then I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfics! …Well, actually I would. Fanfics are fun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

6: 00 PM. In Saki Hanajima's house, she was having a sleepover with Arisa Uotani. They had just finished dinner and were now washing the dishes with Megumi Hanajima.

"Tohru?-!" Hana exclaimed after she had dropped a plate on the ground.

The sound of glass breaking didn't seem to alarm Arisa as she blinked dully before fully grasping the situation. Saki swiftly turned around cautiously looking around her as if she was searching for something. She extended her arms in front of her and waved them about blindly wobbling in each direction. Megumi immediately hurried to pick up the shards of glass removing all chances of his older sister cutting her bare feet.

"You okay over there?" Uo asked with an eyebrow raised.

Not responding, Saki seemed to be off in her own world. She swayed from side to side with her bangs hiding her pale face.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Uo assumed that Hana didn't hear her so she spoke a little louder.

Saki went from the sink to across the room where a wall stood in her. She used this wall for support as she took in deep breathes.

"Saki?" Megumi called out when he threw away the shards of the glass.

Arisa, confused by her friend's strange behavior, put down the cup she had been cleaning and approached the now trembling girl. Arisa gently patted her back in order to console her but she only seemed to be getting worse. She listened in closely as, like a chant, Saki muttered incessantly. Arisa could of sworn that she heard her mention Tohru a couple of times but she wasn't sure.

"Hana? Get a hold on yourself. What's the matter? HANA!"

Arisa grew from concern to a state of horror as she watched her friend collapse from her arms onto the floor.

"Megumi! You, go get your parents. I'll take her to her room. C'mon! Move yer (bleep)!" Uo ordered when she easily heaved the unconscious girl from the ground and was about to rush up the stairs.

"I'm not the one you should worry about." Hana whispered.

Arisa was startled to hear her friend awakened so soon but she still kept a firm grip on her. Megumi, already half way out the door, turned when he heard his sister's weak voice.

"I thought that Tohru's wave signals were growing faint but I assumed it was because she had said that she would going on a trip with the Sohmas..." Hana didn't want to cause her loved one's any more worry so she tried her best to keep a straight face.

(AN: Tohru had called Arisa and Saki the day Shigure told her that she was leaving.)

"Yeah…and?" Uo urged.

"Just now Tohru's waves grew to it's peak and then…there was nothing. I searched intently for them but I couldn't…I just couldn't find them." Hana sniffled. "Only those who have **died **are capable of such." she finished with a grave expression.

"WHAT?-!" Uo shouted when she accidentally dropped Hana. "You're not saying that she's dead right?-! NO! That can't happen! There's got to be some mistake Tohru can't be…No, she can't…"she hesitantly allowed tears to dampen her cheeks.

Megumi ran over to Saki so that he might help her to her feet. Arisa's tears seemed to vanish when a fierce glare formed in her eyes.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting them get away with this. Not after I trusted them with Tohru and they just…They let her…I'M GONNA GET THOSE LOUSY (BLEEP)-S!" Uo vowed before she stomped past Hana and Megumi to the door.

"…Hold on Arisa…I can still feel them….Her electric signals." Hana feebly reached her hand toward her enraged friend while she used Megumi to support herself.

"Huh?" Uo looked over her shoulder while trying to calm down.

"…Tohru. She's calling us. With all of her might she's crying out to us." Hana informed.

"Then we should pack up our things and go find her." Uo bluntly declared. "See ya later!" she waved to Megumi.

"Yes, we must go immediately..." Hana agreed. "Take care for the time being." she removed herself from her brother and sweetly smiled at him.

"I'll tell mother and father." Megumi returned her smile with one of his own.

With that being said, Arisa and Saki left Megumi in the kitchen to finish washing the dishes and fixing plenty of snacks for the two. They went upstairs so that Saki could pack her things. Afterwards, they hurried to Arisa's house and after explaining the situation to her father she packed a suitcase as well. Then they made a trip to the nearest train station where they ordered tickets before heading on their way.

6:00 PM. In Kazuma Sohma's house, Isuzu (Rin) and Kagura were both in the living room waiting for Kazuma to return. He had been training a couple of his students and offered to treat the girls to a meal when he was finished. Of course, they were going out to a restaurant since Kazuma couldn't cook to save his life.

Isuzu had been made a permanent guest at his home. She had previously stayed with Kagura and her mother, however, Isuzu couldn't bring herself to live in a home that wasn't completely broken with an almost stable relationship between the parents and their child. Also when she younger, Kazuma had stepped in many occasions to help her in times of crisis. Although she'd never admit it, she trusted him and clung to him as if he was her father. A similarity that caused hositility between her and Kyo.

Isuzu and Kagura had been sitting in an uneasy silence for what had seemed to be hours. They were sitting across from each other at a table in the middle of the room. Isuzu was sketching a picture of a little girl putting flowers by a tombstone. Kagura, with her back leaning against the table, was dully looking up at the ceiling.

"You should of gone."

Isuzu's concentration was disrupted causing her pencil to skid across the page ruining the picture. Now there seemed to be a large crack between the girl and gravestone. She looked up in aggravation at the boar who was still lost in a daze.

"You should of gone." Kagura repeated.

"Gone where?" Rin scowled.

"To the "other" zodiac's house! You should of gone too!" Kagura scolded as she turned and faced the horse directly.

"Maybe I should of if I knew that you were just going to come over here and annoy me about it." Rin retorted.

"WHY?-! Why didn't you go?-! Haru went! You should of gone too! It would of been a good opportunity to go on a romantic trip with him." Kagura urged.

"Is that really why you came over here? Because of Haru? Go home! And leave me out of your stupid romantic fantasies!" Rin shouted.

"Now, Now, Kagura is more than welcome here."

Isuzu and Kagura turned to see Kazuma standing by the door with his normal friendly smile. He appeared to have been watching them for some time now.

"Shihan! Don't you think Rin should of gone with Haru to see the other zodiac? I think so! In fact, let's go right now! Don't you want to meet the other cat? I do!" Kagura pleaded.

(AN: I guess you've noticed by now that I go by the English dub when typing this fanfic. Instead of "Honda-san" I use "Miss Honda" instead of "Onee-chan" I use "Big Sister" or "Sissy" etc. Sorry if that annoys anyone but this way is much easier for me. Anyway, in the English version of the anime Kazuma is refered to as "master". Something about that bothered me so I decided to use "Shihan" or "Shishou" like in the manga and Japanese sub.)

"Hmm, it doesn't seem like a bad suggestion. And I have been curious about the cat from the other zodiac. Alright, let's go." Kazuma beamed.

"What?-! You mean right this second!" Rin exclaimed; completely dumbfounded.

"YES! C'mon let's go!" Kagura exclaimed as she took Isuzu's hand and dragged her out the door with Kazuma not far behind except in a more leisure pace.

Despite Kagura's objections for more time, Kazuma decided that they should pack and leave tonight however they were only going to stay for one day. Isuzu unwillingly gathered her things as Kagura often scolded her for being to slow. After she and Kazuma were finished, they headed over to Kagura's house so that she could inform her parents of her departure. When that was over with, they hopped into Kazuma's car and headed on their way.

(AN: can any of you imagine Kazuma driving? I can't…)

At the other zodiac's house; The door flung open with Kyo and Nekkie bursting inside having a trivial conversation. They went into the kitchen to find Yuzen setting up the table. Yuzen jumped at the sudden noise but managed to force a smile in order to greet them properly.

"Hello." Yuzen mumbled.

"What's up?" Nekkie didn't notice the beads of sweat on his older brother's face.

Kyo grunted something that sounded like a "hello" as he opened the freezer and took an ice pack.

"What happened?-! Did you and Nekkie fight or something?" Yuzen gawked at the black and red piece of flesh that seemed to be attached to Kyo.

"Hell no." Kyo snapped.

"Yeah, I don't pick on little kids." Nekkie concurred.

Kyo's other hand caught Yuzen's eye. It was tightly wrapped in bandages. Yuzen remembered that earlier in the forest he had been the one to cause this wound. (AN: see chapter 3 for details)

"I didn't think I hit him that hard. I didn't mean to cause him any injuries," Yuzen regrettably thought. "So if you and Nekkie didn't fight how did this happen?" he asked when he sat down at the table next to Kyo. He took the bag of ice and placed it on Kyo's swollen hand. The rat continued to comfort the cat by gently rubbing his fingertips on the areas where it seemed to be the worse.

"Ah! Ha-How would I know? But this morning it was itching like crazy!" Kyo retorted; shocked by Yuzen's gesture. He didn't want anyone especially not a rat touching him in such a manner but the massage was too soothing for him to reject it. Yuzen had such delicate fingers that it seemed like air gently stroking him.

"Um, is dinner going to be ready soon?" Yuki queried while standing in front of the backdoor.

Everyone in the kitchen turned to see Yuki standing there with Ayanii by his side.

"Look out Yuki! There's a man-whore behind you! Run away and I'll distract him!" Nekkie shouted.

Yuki, sweat dropping, faced Ayanii, who just ignored the insult and went past him inside the house.

"Oww…" Kyo winced. Unlike the massage, the coldness of the ice intensified the pain making it almost unbearable. "STOP IT!"

"Sorry!" Yuzen shrank back after being yelled at almost causing him to fall out of his seat.

"Don't EVER speak to him that way! Such beasts make me sick inside...You should be on your knees thanking him for even considering helping someone as worthless as…But I suppose a monster like yourself wouldn't know **how** to show any decency." Ayanii scoffed.

Yuki took a look at Kyo's hand and groaned in shock and disgust. Even though he claimed to hate him he couldn't help but to feel some sympathy when he spotted the look of anguish on Kyo's face. He had never seen him like this. Kyo wasn't the type of person who would voluntarily reveal a weaker side. It make Yuki feel emotions that he didn't think were possible to express toward his sworn enemy. These emotions of concern and compassion overpowered and replaced his loath and envy.

"Hatori's a doctor. Maybe Kyo should go see him." Yuki blurted out.

"He's a doctor? Wow, that's really impressive!" Yuzen praised.

"Good idea." Nekkie lifted Kyo and heaved him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down I can walk by myself!" Kyo thrashing about violently.

Nekkie, still keeping a firm grip on him, went out of the kitchen to the stairs. Almost there, they both heard a noise coming from a closet a few feet away from them. There was a loud banging sound as the door shook with great force and the knob swiftly shifted from side to side. Kyo and Nekkie exchanged glances before it burst open revealing a certain sheep and tiger. Drenched in sweat, their bodies were daringly close as they hugged each other tightly.

"It's about time we got it open." Hiro let go of Kisa when he rubbed his shoulder. "And just how long have you two been standing there?-! Couldn't you of least helped us out a little?" he glared at the pair of gawking kitties.

"What were you doing with Kisa alone in a closet? Did you "accidentally" lock yourselves in?" Nekkie put Kyo down so that he could bend over and look at Hiro face to face.

"Just what are you implying?" Hiro frowned.

"Heh, you know what I mean." Nekkie raised back up as he sniggered. "HIRO THE HENTAI, DOES NASTY STUFF TO KISA WHEN NOBODY'S LOOKING! SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE! HELP PUT THIS PERVERT BACK WHERE HE'S BELONGS!"

Everyone in the room thought he was going to say jail.

"…IN HELL!"

"um, no…that's not…" Kisa blushed as she tried to prevent Nekkie from yelling.

Kyo, stroking his hand, didn't want to get involved in the situation because it was stupid and since he was in so much pain right now he didn't want to say or do anything that would cause himself any more discomfort.

"I don't! I don't do anything like that! Don't just make up stuff when you have absolutely no evidence! Sure, just because the situation looks suspicious doesn't mean you have the right to-" steam gushed out of Hiro's ears when he shouted.

"Who would of guessed that our little Hiro does such things when we're not around…" a dog snickered.

Everyone gazed upon the one and only Mabudachi trio standing on top of the stairs.

"Hiro is certainly growing up fast isn't he? Already, he seems to be engaging into his romantic fantasies. However, his rash actions shall not be condemned for men's romance is reserved for all ages!" Ayame annunciated.

"Uh huh, he's certainly is becoming the adult. Before we know it, he'll be rushing Kisa off into marriage!" Shigure announced. "Just thinking about it makes me wanna cry…" he sniffled as he wiped away imaginary tears from his eyes

"Hmm, I suppose it's never too early to start making preparations for the wedding outfits. Come to me Kisa, and allow me to take your measurements without any further hindrance!" Ayame had his golden eyes fixed upon the trembling tiger and from seemingly out of no where reveals a long strip of measuring tape.

Kisa's feline instincts warned her not too approach the snake so she froze herself in place.

"Ma-ma-ma-marriage! How did **that **start?-!" Hiro's cheeks were so red that it burned his face. "And get away from Kisa!" he added while glaring at the snake.

"Idiots." Hatori finally fed up with the conversation treaded down the stairs to the dining room.

"Wait up doc!" Nekkie called out. "Kyo needs you!" he declared with perverted suggestions implied.

Hatori casually glanced at Kyo. His hand had completely mutated. It was a deep dark brownish color and over five times it's regular size.A shocked and appalled expression crossed his face for only a moment, when Hatori regained his composure and hurried back up the stairs.

"Take him to my room." Hatori ordered.

"Alright." Nekkie was amused by the doctor's response.

Nekkie picked up Kyo, who didn't resist this time, and carried him to the Mabudachi trio's room.

"Don't worry Hari, I'll bring up your dinner later!" Shigure yelled after Hatori "After I finish eating half of it of course." he muttered as he went into the dining room.

Ayame had followed Shigure and without waiting for everybody else they helped themselves to some food.

Yuzen hesitantly peeked into the living room and for a while he watched Hatsuharu play Super Smash Brothers Melee against Momiji.

(AN: I don't own that game well actually I do but you know what I mean.)

They were both sitting on the floor completely tuned into the game. Hatsuharu appeared to be bored as Momiji looked very determined. The area around them was filled with battle sparks.

"Um, excuse me guys," Yuzen stood behind the door but cracked it enough to peek his head through.

"Aww! I lost again! And the twelfth game too!" Momiji exclaimed while slapping himself in the forehead.

"I keep telling you that Kirby sucks," Haru showed no emotion since he was used to winning video games especially when playing against Momiji.

"I'd stop picking him if you didn't always take my other favorite character, Link!" Momiji bawled.

"Excuse me." Yuzen tried his best to raise his voice but he didn't want to disturb them.

"Hi Yuzen! Is dinner ready yet?" Momiji quickly forgot about his defeat.

"Yes. Please come to the dining room when you're ready," Yuzen sighed a relief as he exited from the room.

"'kay!" Momiji chirped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: The faster you review the more compelled I feel to update quicker otherwise it'd be weeks until the next chapter is uploaded. This is because I want to give people as much time as possible to read and review so I don't want to update too soon. But if I get lots of reviews in a short period of time then I won't feel this way. Anyway, have a Merry Christmas!

"Here's a list of some characters from Fruba. Which of the following do you believe would be on Santa's "Naughty or Nice" list."

1.** Tohru Honda**…has she been nice this year or is there something naughty about her? You decide.

2.** Hatori Sohma**…has he been the kind and caring doctor we all know and love or does he have a few secret gardens that he's not sharing? Only you, the reviewer, can determine this.

3.** Akito Sohma**…naughty or nice? I think the answer is obvious...(cough)naughty!(cough)evil!(cough)coal for Christmas!(cough)

4. **Momiji Sohma**…naughty or nice? You never know what this rabbit may be hiding.

5. **Kakeru Manabe**…naughty or nice? I think it depends on your definition of "naughty".


	12. 11

(11)

AN: I don't know why but I decided to upload this chapter sooner than I originally planned...Anyway, thank you for reviews **Bishounen Lover Seeker** and **Heavensfiregoddess, **your answers to the quiz question were correct.

Harin Sohma, the oldest, is the dragon of the other zodiac.

Ayanii Sohma, the second oldest, is the snake of the other zodiac.

Inure Sohma, the third oldest, is the dog of the other zodiac.

Yuzen Sohma, the third youngest, is the rat.

Nekkie Sohma, the second youngest, is the cat.

Haruko Sohma, the youngest, is the cow.

**Disclaimer**: don't own so don't sue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

6:18 P.M. Hatsuharu turned off the game cube and with Momiji not far behind they went out of the living room. In the dining room, Shigure, Ayame, Yuki, Ayanii, Kisa and Hiro were at the table with Inure and Haruko who just came in. Momiji, Yuzen and Hatsuharu immediately joined them.

"So where are the others?" Yuzen queried.

"Hatori, Kyo and Nekkie are in my room right now doing threesome. I'll bring them a couple of trays later," Shigure explained.

"Oh, that's right Kyo's injury…I guess Nekkie wanted to stay with him to make sure he's alright," Yuzen thought. "Ah, I see. Thank you," he beamed.

"Tohru's going to eat later too," Haruko blurted out.

"Ahh, that's right Miss Honda! Is she okay?-!" Yuki remembered that he originally planned on finding her but then he decided to go with Ayanii to the garden. He felt guilty about this and yet he didn't regret it.

(flashback) Outside of the house in the forest, Ayanii treaded ahead of Yuki who was not too far from behind.

"Ayanii's personality, it's nothing like Ayame's. In a way, it kind of reminds me of Naohito Sakuragi, the secretary of the student council. He's not very friendly and he always seems to be on edge." Yuki thought.

Ayanii groaned in annoyance when he spotted Yuki still following him.

"Hurry up now. You're much too slow," Ayanii scolded.

After picking up the pace, they reached the middle of the forest. There, stood a massive cherry blossom tree with a small black pond at the base of the stem.

"This is the first tree that Yuzen grew," Ayanii informed.

"Yeah, I remember him mentioning that," Yuki, curious of why this was their destination, approached the tree. "It really is hot out here," standing over the pond, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve. "I still don't understand how you can wear a coat outside like this. I left mine at the house," he gawked at the snake who showed no signs of fatigue or discomfort.

"Hmm, I guess it's because that I'm used to this kind of weather. It's like this all year round. Did you notice how the leaves resemble glass? Since the leaves are like that they absorb the heat from the sun and keep it here in this area. Therefore no matter what season, the forest, the house and everything near it will be a naturally warm climate," Ayanii explained.

"Ah, I get it. It all makes sense now," Yuki looked around at the rest of glasslike forest in amazement.

"Well of course it does I just explained it," Ayanii scowled. "I suppose I should mention that I rather not take off my coat unless it's absolutely necessary," he clarified.

"Why's that?" Yuki queried.

"Th-that's none of your business! Why are you even asking me this? What would you do if I told you?" Ayanii hissed.

"Ummm…nothing." Yuki replied. "You should expect people to wonder…" he muttered.

Yuki turned away from Ayanii and focused on the pond. He strained his eyes to perceive something that laid in the bottom. He felt his heart stop and sink when he saw a skeleton there. Wearing a lacy gray dress, it faced upward with it's arms extended as if it was welcoming Yuki to come into an embrace.

Ayanii reached into his purse, that he had been carrying, and grasped one crimson rose. After saying a quiet prayer, he lifted it over the pond and released it. The flower first laid on the surface causing ripples on the pitch black water. Soon the water seemed to devour the rose as it descended in a downward spiral and landed in the skeleton's hand. The impact of the flower landing resulted in the bottom of the pond sinking just enough for the hand to lower until it clutched its gift.

"I suppose you want me to thank you for coming with me, right?" Ayanii sneered when he spotted that Yuki was in shock.

"Wha? Ah ha ha, No. You don't have to thank me for it. I'm glad that I was able to come," Yuki managed to form a smile when he refused to look at what dwelled in the depths of this pond.

"Arrogant little brat! You're the one who followed me out here and now you demand gratitude?-! I shouldn't have to thank you for something you did on your own free will and without permission no doubt. Hmph, what poor manners. Not even my own brothers have seen this tomb." Ayanii sighed and brushed the bangs away from his face. Beneath the glare in his eyes was fear. Terrified of this person. Terrified of himself and what he wanted to do. From the beginning, he knew that he shouldn't of allowed this person to come near him.

"If he didn't want me to come then why didn't he say anything before?" Yuki wondered. "So this is some kind of grave?"

"Yes, it's for my mother," Ayanii replied.

"Your mother?-! You keep her body here?-! This isn't something people would normally do." Yuki exclaimed; astonished and almost sickened.

"I don't believe that it's any of your business but one day I snuck into the Sohma cemetery. There, I dug up her grave and removed her from that revoltingly tacky coffin. Soon after, I placed her body in this pond. As I mentioned earlier, none of my brothers know about this," Ayanii notified.

"This really isn't something a normal person would do." Yuki gazed back down at the pond with distaste. "But I like it. You just wanted to be close to your mother right?" he had always admired a mother's love as well as a child's affection for her in return. He understood that this is easier for Ayanii to visit his mother. If she stayed close to the main house then Ayanii wouldn't be able to see her since he's no longer allowed to step into that place.

Ayanii was taken off guard by his question and so he paused for a moment to think of a proper response. He wanted to yell "How dare you ask me that!" or "That's none of your business!" but nothing seemed right at the time. Unconsciously, without him even realizing it, a blush rose among his cheeks as his golden eyes began to water. Yuki, noticing this, thought that maybe he had said something that might of hurt him. So, he took a cloth from his pocket and went to give it to Ayanii. When Yuki approached the snake, Ayanii abruptly threw his arms around him and smothered his face into the rat's chest.

At first, Yuki tensed by the sudden outburst. But then, he could faintly hear a whimpering and he began to feel his shirt becoming more damp. This was the first time someone reached out to him like this trembling and crying. He noticed just how small and frail this person was. This was the second time when he felt like an necessity. Yuki felt pathetic since the only thing he was capable of was to hold the sobbing snake in his arms.

_Shed many skins to hide your true self. Don't let anyone see you. Don't let anyone hear you. Don't let them. Go unnoticed. With no weakness exposed. Hide yourself in order to protect what is precious to you. Be strong so that you may protect your treasure. Wrap it within your coils. If it's taken then you lose yourself. Weigh this treasure and your life on the same scale and you'll realize your worthlessness. Within the gaze of no one… __be strong. _

"I don't believe this. What just happened?…" Ayanii's eyes shot open when he realized what he had just done. "These tears, they're mine aren't they? But that doesn't make any sense. I never done this before. I never cried a day in my entire life! So why would I cry now? What could of caused this irrational behavior?" he wondered. "How pathetic. This is so embarrassing. I have to stop. I have to stop and show some self-control. I can't let Yuki or anybody and especially not Yuzen see me like this. But I don't understand. What could of caused this?" he thought. "I apologize for my shameful behavior. I don't know what came over me…I must seem very pitiful to you right now," his voice shook as he whispered.

"You're not pitiful. It's alright. It's okay to feel weak. No one expects you to be strong all the time," Yuki comforted as he cupped Ayanii's chin and lifted his face.

"That's not true. What about Yuzen? I have to protect him. He needs me. I can't be seen as someone…," Ayanii thought. "No. I can't be weak. I can't cry like this…Unhand me right now." he muttered. "LET GO! I thought I just told you not to touch me! Don't you have any shame? You dirty, filthy, vulgar mouse!" his tears stopped when he jerked himself backwards and flung Yuki's arms away from him almost causing Yuki to lose his balance and fall into the pond.

"Why did you change all of sudden?" Yuki stood there baffled by this person's random mood swings.

"Do you know how my mother died? She was **killed**." Ayanii declared when he turned away from the stunned rat.

"Killed? By who? Who would do something like that?" Yuki was also puzzled by why he would suddenly direct the conversation elsewhere.

"I would. My brothers and myself murdered our parents."

Ayanii refused to make eye contact with this person so he moved to the other side of the pond to put some distance between them.

"When my mother was told that she was pregnant my father died right on the spot. Those who didn't know about the curse said that it was a heart attack. Other's took that as a sign that the rejected zodiac was going to be born very soon," Ayanii explained.

"So his father died immediately," Yuki thought.

"My mom, smothered in heartache, had the children anyway. When the servants of the main house realized that her kids were cursed without delay they took them from her sight. Next year on that very same day, she bore her last children. The servants were going to remove them once again. However with haste she grabbed them, figuring out for herself that they were cursed. She requested for her first sons to be brought into the room," Ayanii continued. "Even though I was so young, her words are still embedded within my heart... She claimed to love us and that she didn't care about the curse. She didn't blame us for our father's death and then…" he drifted.

"…and then?" Yuki strained himself to hear the snake's words that flowed so soft, so quiet, so elegant. It was beautiful to listen but difficult to comprehend. A contrast from when he loses all gentleness though his words still impossible to grasp.

"She died. She must have been very tired. She had so many kids in such a short period of time and she had to deal with the absence of her beloved husband. Her body must have been drained both physically and emotionally. I can't imagine the pain she must of felt; the amount of suffering she experienced. And so, I placed her body here. I had to apologize for ruining her life and causing her death…This was my atonement," Ayanii faced Yuki with confidence not caring what kind of expression he had.

"...You come here from time to time to pay your respects?" Yuki concluded.

"When the day she died approaches, yes I do come here to give her flowers," Ayanii replied.

"Why haven't you told your brothers about this? I'm sure that they would want to come here and see her as well," Yuki suggested.

"I just feel so…" Ayanii watched the gray clouds in the sky as a gentle breeze brushed across his face through his silver hair."…**hesitant **to tell them...We, the rejected zodiac, have been robbed a true human's life. God is the one who denied us this life. He threw us out into the world as a punishment that we so rightly deserved. We were born through the sacrifice of our creators. Our parents had to die so that we could live. This is our curse," he affirmed.

"Shigure had mentioned that this was the only difference between the original and the other zodiac," Yuki thought to himself. "So where is your father buried? If your mother is here where is he?" he asked.

"When I went into the main house, I didn't have time to get two bodies and frankly I don't really care about him. I don't know anything about my father and I don't know whether or not he would accept me like my mom did," Ayanii confirmed.

"I guess that makes sense…in it's own way." Yuki muttered. "But I don't think that you should feel guilty about your mother's death. Despite what others tell you, you're not the one to blame. It's not your fault that you're cursed," he confirmed.

"And who, might I ask, gave you the right to utter those kind of words? What if I took you seriously then what would you do? You don't know anything about me or the curse of the other zodiac! You have no idea what kind of torment we've been though! So don't say such irresponsible things, you conceited, spoiled little brat!" Ayanii faced Yuki with a vicious glare.

"You just said that your mother didn't blame you," Yuki was already used to being screamed at by people so it didn't faze him.

"But…I was told over and over again that it was my fault. If I wasn't born then my mother could of lived. So why would Yuki say such things to me?…Why did my mother say those things?" Ayanii's face sunk along with his glare." I'm going to show them…my brothers I mean. Tomorrow morning, that's what I'm going to do." he declared.

"He changed the subject again?-!" Yuki thought. "Huh? I don't understand. What are you talking about? Heh heh, your words are way too inconsistent to understand including those sudden mood swings you seem to have," he said this without malice.

"You just met me and you're already making these absurd presumptions?-!" Ayanii shouted in disbelief. "Well then, you are a ditzy, lazy, selfish, meddlesome, audacious, vulgar, clumsy, closet pervert and you have no manners! And unlike you, I have reasons for each and every one of those insults," he scowled. "Amazing. No one has ever dared to talk to me in such a manner…I should cut off his tongue," he thought.

"Ditzy?" Yuki muttered. "Well Machi Kuragi, treasurer of student council, once said that it seemed like I was out of it most of the time," he thought.

"Ah I see, so you agree with everything else then," Ayanii sneered. "Thank you for coming here and not ridiculing me for crying like that. I will make this up to you someday," he tried to hide his now blushing face with the sleeve of his coat.

"You don't need to do that. I'm glad that you came to me when you needed someone the most," Yuki was now used to the fact that Ayanii's words are indeed unpredictable. "You don't realize how incredibly happy that makes me. You couldn't possibly understand," he thought.

"Promise me that you will not tell anybody about what went on here. Keep this between the two of us," Ayanii stopped blushing to look stern.

"Uh, sure I won't tell," Yuki replied. "I wonder why he doesn't want anyone to know," he pondered.

"It must be nice, being so kindhearted and gentle. You're a much better person than I'll ever be. But still, I wish that…I could be more like you," Ayanii stated with a small smirk on his face. "Oh well, I can dream can't I?" he chuckled.

"…like me?-!" Yuki exclaimed still smiling when his cheeks turned red. "He wants to be like me? And he says it so easily! I don't think that's-What am I supposed to say? I'm flattered but I don't think…Why would anyone want to be like me? I don't understand." he thought.

"Come on now, let's go back to the house. It's starting to get late," Ayanii grabbed Yuki's hand and began to tug it.

"Alright let's go," Yuki snapped out of his train of thought and squeezed Ayanii's hand. "I guess everyone is wondering where we are by now," he affirmed. "And I'm hungry too," his stomach let out a growl.

"My my, what a repulsive sound," Ayanii giggled playfully.

Ayanii and Yuki, holding hands, headed back towards the house without uttering another word. (end of flashback)

"Ahh, that's right Miss Honda! Is she okay?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah." Haruko replied while taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah! Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were all missing today!" Momiji exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? Yuki was with me and I believe that the two cats were together," Ayanii assumed.

Meanwhile, Nekkie carried Kyo up the stairs and into Hatori's room. There, Hatori retrieved his medical bag and signaled for Nekkie to put Kyo on his bed. From his coat pocket, Hatori reached in for a pair of glasses in order to examine Kyo's hand with a greater efficiency.

"It's not an infection and it's definitely not a fungus," Hatori thought. "Hmm…"

"Well? What's the problem?-!" Kyo tapped his foot impatiently and rocked back and forth on the bed.

"Are you going to amputate? If you do, can I keep the parts you cut off? I wanna give them to Haruko...he might like it," Nekkie stated.

"What?-! No way! Don't touch me!" Kyo squirmed more than he did before.

"I'm not going to amputate," Hatori sighed in aspiration. "Be patient." he instructed when he released Kyo's hand.

Hatori, sitting on a chair next to his bed, dug through his bag and removed one item at a time. Kyo, sat there on Hatori's bed, relentlessly fidgeting. Nekkie stood at the edge of the bed with his eyes looking off into the distance. He lost himself within his thoughts. Hatori peeled a piece of skin off of Kyo's hand with a pair of tweezers. After inspecting it for a couple of minutes, he wiped a segment of Kyo's arm with a dampened cotton ball.

"This might cause some discomfort," Hatori injected the needle into Kyo's arm. "You'll just have to bear through it," he ordered.

Kyo was held in place by Hatori who clenched his shoulder. Kyo's wincing turned into shivering as a thick liquid trespassed into his skin forcing it's way through into his blood stream. He tried to ignore it and pretend that it didn't hurt but it was too difficult for him. This wasn't like any other shot he had ever received. Kyo kept himself from crying out in pain as his arm slowly grew stingingly cold. The liquid, which submerged the interior of his body, was so chilling that he gradually became numb. When Hatori was finished, he threw away the needle in a nearby trash can. Without anyone noticing, Kyo took this chance to quickly wipe away the tears that formed in his eyes.

"I suggest that you take it easy for the next couple of days," Hatori wrapped Kyo's left arm with bandages and put it in a sling.

"Whatever," Kyo grumbled.

Hatori left the room into the hallway where he was greeted by a certain dog.

"Soooooo, how was it? Give me all the details!" Shigure was holding a tray with three plates.

"I thought that Kyo could only transform when his beads are taken **off**." Hatori removed a plate from the tray.

Inside the Mabudachi trio's room; Nekkie and Kyo had watched Hatori leave.

"Geez, what a pussy. Can't even take a shot without flinching…" Nekkie sneered.

"Yeah? So what?-! It hurt!" Kyo felt as though his pride had just been damaged and Nekkie was only making it worse.

"It did?-! Aww, poor baby I'm so sorry. Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Nekkie cooed.

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT!" Kyo yelled.

"Dinner time boys. Oh, I'm sorry did I just interrupt something," Shigure stood by the door with a tray in his arms.

"GET OUT! YOU (BLEEP) MUTT!" for Kyo the dog, aside from Yuki, was the last person he wanted to see.

"Eeekk! Kyo's scary!" Shigure dropped the tray on a counter near the door before he dashed out of the room. "And after I went to all the trouble of bringing you a delicious meal!" he slammed the door shut.

When Nekkie was sure that Shigure had left and Kyo calmed down a little. He took the two plates off the tray and handed one to his younger cousin.

"I know why your beads are bothering you so much. It's cuz the day when I transform is coming," Nekkie tossed a rice ball in his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"What? It is?" Kyo had trouble holding the plate while picking up food at the same time with only his bandaged right hand.

"Yeah, it'll happen this week on my and my brother's birthday. Even though Inure, Harin and Ayanii are a year older, they were born on the same day as me, Yuzen and Haruko," Nekkie explained. "I know it'll happen then because that's the day when I don't remember anything and I always seem to sleep right through it," he thought. "Inure was planning on making up some excuse to send you guys away on that day so you wouldn't see anything," he added.

"If you knew that then why the (bleep) didn't say anything before? I didn't even need to see Hatori. What a waste of time!" Kyo shouted. "…But wait, does that mean that I'm transforming too? This swelling it almost looks like…" he wondered.

"Shut up, you little brat! It took me a while to figure it all out," Nekkie retorted. "What are you going to do if somebody asks you about your arm?" he asked.

"I'll tell them that it's none of their (bleep) business!" bits of a rice ball came out of Kyo's mouth when he yelled.

"So what if that skirt asks?" Nekkie questioned.

"I already told you…there's nothing going on between me and Tohru," Kyo replied.

"What if, one of these days she confesses? What if, she told you that she loved you?"

"No. She wouldn't…There's no way," Kyo confirmed. "And what's with that "what if" crap anyway?" he glared.

"Excuse me for being curious. I am a cat after all." Nekkie finished the rest of his food.

"And what does he think I am?-!" Kyo shouted in his head. "Just don't ask me stupid stuff like that…" he licked crumbs off of his lips.

(flashback) Ayanii and Yuki were together in the garden outside of the house.

Yuzen is fixing dinner while cheerfully humming to a tune he had recently heard on the radio.

Shigure, Ayame and Hatori were in their room, with Ayame on the phone chatting relentlessly, Shigure urging Ayame to relinquish the phone, and Hatori safely nestled in a corner with the fumes of Marlboro brand cigarettes slowly caressing his nose, enveloping the room with it's distinct odor.

Worried about Tohru's long absence, Kisa set off to locate Tohru and knowing that Kisa shouldn't go alone Hiro followed while secretly hoping that Tohru was lost forever.

In a state of anxiousness from misplacing his cell phone, Inure frantically rummaged through his closet, in hopes of finding it among his sea of decay.

Sensing Tohru's presence, Haruko ran through the endless hallway in order to reach the deepest chambers of his older brother's room.

Tohru, herself, was holding a deep and meaningful conversation with Harin.

With Hatsuharu as Link and Momiji as Kirby, they engaged themselves in a fierce battle with the assistance of Super Smash Brothers.

And finally during all these occurrences, Nekkie and Kyo were together on the porch in front of the house. Kyo was lying down on the swing as it rocked back and forth. His hands placed on the back of his head and one leg on top of the other. Nekkie was sitting on the staircase in front of the porch leaned back with his legs crossed. They had been like this, completely silent, for a long time.

"Whatever you gotta say just say it or I'm going back inside," Kyo finally ran out of patience.

"Is it difficult? Being the cat that is," Nekkie stared at the sky filled with clouds hovering together.

"Where did **that** come from?" Kyo snorted.

"I was just asking because I was told that you're an outcast and that everybody looks down on you. Is that true? Are you being abused just because of some curse?" Nekkie asked.

"Uh, well it doesn't happen as often as it used to but yeah that's just part of being the cat," Kyo scratched the back of his head. "Why are you asking this?" his eyes narrowed.

"So what is it? What makes the cat so different? The rest of my brothers are mistreated because of the curse but it's even worse in my case. I don't understand. Why am I so different?" Nekkie questioned. "An outcast of the outcast zodiac." he thought.

"What do you mean you don't get it? It's almost like you don't even know…" Kyo raised himself into a sitting position.

"Know what?" Nekkie asked.

"that."

Kyo felt a sharp pain and looked down to see that his reddened wrist had swollen up so badly that it throbbed.

"It's that bracelet. Take it off. It's blocking your circulation or something," Nekkie noticed that the smaller orange haired boy was starting to cringe in pain.

Kyo, shocked at what he had just said, didn't know how to react. Nekkie, wondering why he was just standing there, got up and reached out to him in an attempt to remove the beads. Kyo's reflexes kicked in just in time to smack the other cat's hand away. Kyo, gasping for air, was now sitting upright on the swing with his hair standing on end as Nekkie stood in front of him.

"(bleep)-it! What the (bleep) was that for?-! I was trying to help, you ungrateful mother-(bleep)-er! Only a skirt would be so protective over a (bleep) piece of jewelry!" Nekkie hollered.

"You really don't know do you? This "(bleep) piece of jewelry" keeps me from turning into my **other **form," Kyo squeezed the beads in attempt to numb his wrist.

"Other form?...What's that?" Nekkie questioned.

"When someone takes these off I change into a…it's some kind of…My body warps into an ugly form. It's a demon that smells like something dead and rotting…" Kyo looked away from the other cat. "But you don't have any beads so I guess nothing happens to you,"

"Ah,…a demon? Ss-Some kind of…tr-transformation?...Is that really what makes the cat different from the rest of the zodiac members? Is it?-! The cat changes into some kind of monster-like thing!" Nekkie could of died right on the spot. He wasn't sure if he could even handle this kind of shock. He'd do anything for a beer right now. His face paled as his body tensed, his breath grew from short to barely breathing at all, his eyes widened as if they had just been opened.

_Facing the truth…several feelings pour out at once. Can you take hold of the truth and grasp it? So overwhelming…No longer able to live in the bliss that ignorance provides. Losing something dear in order to gain more…So many answers so many questions. Are you ready? _

"It all makes sense now...Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't Inure tell me? Why did he keep it a secret? He should of just…told me." Nekkie muttered.

"I guess he has one too," Kyo thought. "Why don't you have any beads?" he asked.

"I got some shackles. Now that I think about it my chains look just like those beads; at least they're the same color," Nekkie notified.

"Shackles?"

"Yeah, once a year, I'm chained up in the basement," Nekkie informed. "But for the last couple of years, Inure decided to keep me there," he thought.

"In a basement?-! What kind of sick (bleep) would put you there?" Kyo exclaimed.

"Inure did. He said that I was helping everybody by doing so. But he never explained why so I never understood. Why didn't he tell me?-! What was the point in keeping it from me?-! Did he think that I would be upset or something?" Nekkie questioned. "He should of just…told me," he thought.

"How would I know?" Kyo retorted.

"So once a year I transform…" Nekkie concluded. "How come I don't remember it? Wouldn't I remember something like that? Now that I think about it. On that day, when I change, I always fall asleep or at least that's what it feels like." he thought. "Thank you, for telling me this. You've helped out a lot."

"Aaah, there's nothing to thank me about," Kyo turned his face away quickly and scratched his head.

"Well I'm saying it anyway. And I'm sorry that you were treated so bad just because of some stupid curse. I hope that you'll find someone who will like you anyway. I mean, I like you, but I meant somebody who could be by your side always. That's my wish for you." Nekkie declared.

"What the (bleep)? Don't say weird stuff like that!" Kyo shouted.

"And why not? Wait, I know! I bet that you already have a girlfriend." Nekkie suddenly entered teasing mode.

"WHAT?-!" Kyo yelled.

"Who is she? What does she look like? Is she cute? Is she hot? Is it that skirt? Yeah, that's it! You like Tohru Honda and she likes you right?" Nekkie interrogated when he raised Kyo in the air and shook him violently.

"Is it that obvious?-!" Kyo thought "What?-!No!…Th-that's none of your…no, I mean-" he stuttered.

"Do you kiss her?" Nekkie queried with a grin that would put many clowns to shame.

"Hell no! Now put me down!" Kyo shouted.

"How far do you go at night? I hope you didn't do anything too serious before marriage… Don't tell me you went all the way! You dirty old man! I bet you forced Tohru into it. Poor little skirt, she got molested and raped over and over again…You better have a good lawyer cause I'm calling the police on your (bleep)," Nekkie threatened.

"What?-! Of course I haven't-NO! I would never! Don't go making up crazy scenarios like that!" Kyo completely red of anger and embarrassment. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he screeched like the cat he is.

"When are you getting married? Can I come? What kind of cake are you having? I hope it's not some disgusting kind like coconut…or leeks," Nekkie groaned in distaste.

"(bleep) no! Who ever heard of a leek cake that's just sick! Wait! We're not getting married! I don't even know if she-" Kyo drifted.

"What is it? Doesn't the skirt know that you like her?" Nekkie stopped grinning to look serious for a moment. "What the (bleep)?-! You mean you didn't tell her! What's wrong with you?-!" he heaved Kyo over his shoulder and hurried to the door. "You gotta tell her! You gotta tell her right this second! I'll kill you if you don't! How long were you planning on waiting?-!" he yelled..

"Shut up! That's none of your business!" Kyo retorted. "Even if I could tell her…it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter! I still would be…"his body began to sink since he had wasted all of his energy, screaming and squirming.

"What?" Nekkie urged.

"By next spring I'm going to be confined," Kyo felt a little uncomfortable since this was his first time telling anyone.

Nekkie's face showed no emotion. He didn't know how to react so he didn't. While carrying Kyo in his arms, he distanced himself.

"It's happens to all cats at least the ones from my zodiac curse. They stay locked up in a room until they die. And also, I made a bet with Akito. She said that if I could beat Yuki by the time I graduate high school I'll be accepted into the zodiac and I won't be confined. But I haven't been able to do that yet…" Kyo felt ashamed and embarrassed by this. It was beyond uncomfortable, he dreaded of even expressing this awful fate into words.

"Don't worry it's not so bad being locked up. I mean it's lonely especially if you have people you're going to miss. But still, it's not as bad as you would think," Nekkie put Kyo back on the ground and patted him on the head. As would any brother would do in order to comfort their crying younger sibling.

"You're going to be confined too?" Kyo looked up with large, wide crimson eyes. Gleaming with innocence and curiosity.

"I wonder if I should be telling him all of this," Nekkie pondered. "Yeah, it'll happen right after you guys leave. I'm going to go back there most likely until the day I die. At least, that's what Inure told me. I thought I just told you earlier that I was being kept in the basement. I was only let out because you guys were coming," he notified.

Kyo didn't know what to say to someone who was going through almost the same thing he was. He couldn't think of the right thing to say and so he distanced himself.

"…so doesn't that…bother you? And why are you listening to him anyway? Why are you doing what that dog guy says?" Kyo asked.

"Inure said that since I was the cat I needed to be locked up and that it would help the rest of my brothers. I really wanted him to explain why but I guess I was just too afraid to ask," Nekkie admitted. "I wonder, if I asked him directly what would happen? What would his face look like? Would he tell me the truth?" he wondered. "Hey Kyo, here's a question for you and I want you to think carefully about it before you answer, okay?" he asked.

"Is this going to be okay?" Kyo inwardly gulped.

"Why do you listen to God? Why are you letting Akito ruin your life like that? Answer my question and I'll tell you the reason why I obey Inure. In fact, I'll tell you every single thing I know about myself and my family. I'll tell you everything," Nekkie promised.

Kyo was surprised that Nekkie would ask something like that. He couldn't answer him because he had never thought of that. Why wouldn't he listen to Akito? _Why would he willingly leave those he cares about? _Akito is the head of the family. _Why doesn't he save himself from experiencing that loneliness and emptiness?_ Akito's word is law, right? _Why wouldn't he keep himself from walking in that darkness? _You can't go against Akito's decisions, right? _Not smiling…not raising his head. Neither living nor dead. Why wouldn't he stop himself from returning to that state? _Akito is God.W_hy have you forgotten that you are a monster?_

"Alright, fine! Don't tell me I don't care!" Kyo suddenly felt so annoyed and he couldn't figure out why which made him even more irritated.

"Alright, fine. If you don't care then I don't care," Nekkie replied with a small smirk on his face.

"Uh, about that, when you said that you wanted me to have somebody who'd want to be with me…" Kyo ignored that sarcastic comment.

"Yeah, what about it?" Nekkie asked.

"Thanks for wishing that. But there are people like that.…Shishou, who...who I csn call my dad, and Tohru…." Kyo turned as red as humanly possible. "And Tohru accepted me in that ugly form. So I hope the same thing. I hope that someday…" he began to feel very awkward. "Someday, you'll find some guys, who'd want to be by your side as well,"

Kyo was pulled into a warm embrace and forcedly snuggled.

"What a sweet thing to say! You're so thoughtful and caring and lovable and kindhearted and nice and considerate and…" Nekkie stopped since he was too busy laughing at Kyo's reaction.

"(bleep)-it! Let go of me! Are you trying to break me in half?-!" Kyo struggled with all of his might. "(bleep) he's strong." he frowned.

"But I already got some people who like me and I guess in a weird way I like them too." Nekkie let go of Kyo when his wrist caught his eye. "Let's go get some ice for you. We need to stop that swelling...I think it's starting to spread," he suggested.

The door flung open with Kyo and Nekkie bursting inside the house while having a trivial conversation. They went into the kitchen to find Yuzen setting up the table. (end of flashback)

After Kyo finished his food, he and Nekkie left the room and went downstairs to the living room. There, they met Yuki, Hatsuharu and Momiji. However shortly before this, dinner was still taking place with everyone at the table except for Tohru, Hatori, Harin, Nekkie and Kyo who were upstairs.

"Yeah! Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were all missing today!" Momiji exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? Yuki was with me and I believe that the two cats were together," Ayanii assumed.

"Hmm, so where do you suppose our little princess was during all of this?" Ayame knew that Tohru was alright but Yuki looked so worried.

"It certainly is a mystery," Shigure slurped some noodles.

"She was with Harin, the dragon of the other zodiac. She wanted to go meet him and since he normally doesn't come out of his room I told her that she could go in there," Inure chewed on rice as he spoke.

"Well I guess I should give him points for honesty but did he have to be so blunt about it?-!" Haruko thought to himself.

"Did you and Kisa see her with him?" Haru looked at Hiro when he asked.

"No. We got locked in a closet," Hiro scoffed.

"So that's why we heard…" Momiji jumped on top of the table and breathed in as much air as his tiny lungs could hold. "HIRO THE HENTAI, DOES NASTY STUFF TO KISA WHEN NOBODY'S LOOKING! SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE! HELP PUT THIS PERVERT BACK WHERE HE'S BELONGS!"

"…"in hell", " Haru finished. The certain **H** word sounded very creepy when said by him.

"You guys heard that?" Hiro muttered.

"Everyone heard that," Yuki chuckled.

Hiro groaned in annoyance and embarrassment before he scooted over to his side closer to where Kisa was sitting.

"Is your shoulder okay? Maybe you should go see Hatori after he's done with big brother, Kyo," Kisa whispered.

"No, that won't be necessary. But I will take it easy for a while just in case," Hiro replied in just as soft tone of voice.

"Okay." the worried expression on Kisa's face didn't leave.

"But what about you Kisa? Are you alright?" Hiro queried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," Kisa smiled softly.

"I think that I was able to today. I was able to be a man and protect Kisa. And in the end she did the same thing for me," Hiro thought to himself as he smiled back at her.

(Flashback sheep's pov.) Kisa and I are exploring throughout this entire house. All of it's so tiring and irritating. We're only looking for that stupid woman so it's not like it was for any good reason. That stupid woman! She's making us waste all of this time and she's worrying Kisa. Well, if I wanna be a man who can make Kisa happy I'll have to endure every annoying trial placed in my way. Geez, we opened just about every door in sight and searched through almost every room and there's still no sign of her!

"Hi- Hiro? I thought I heard…ah, a voice in here erm, maybe it's Sissy…" Kisa mumbled with her hand on the doorknob.

"Really? Go on in and I'll be right there," Hiro headed towards the door that she was standing by.

Kisa opened the door and stepped inside with Hiro right behind her.

The room was messy; with clothes, magazines and all sorts of garbage that concealed the floor. There was a hammock set up in the left corner. In the right corner next to a closet, was a large brown desk with a lamp. On the desk was a book that appeared to be a photo album. There weren't any windows or other furniture in the room. Hiro looked down, and to his horror, spotted a magazine covered in a gooey substance attached to his sock.

"UGH! What a sick place. This must be that dog's room. I know the stupid woman wouldn't be in here unless she was forced…" Hiro's head shot up as he immediately kept an eye out for any perverts.

To add on to the sheep's nightmare, the tiger wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no! I lost her. I lost Kisa! And in a place like this! What do I do?-! Should I go and get help?" Hiro was about to turn around but he quickly changed his mind. "No way. I can handle this situation myself!"

Inure opened the door to his closet with a cell phone in his hands when he spotted a panicky and spazzing sheep.

"Hello. What brings you to my humble sanctuary? I'll let you know right now that I'm not interested in little boys so if you're here for pleasure try somewhere else…" Inure notified.

"I came here to find that stupi- I mean Tohru. No, actually I'm looking for Kisa," Hiro mentally slapped himself in the forehead. "No wait I'm looking for them both. Do you know where they are?" he was disgusted by the fact that he couldn't get the magazine off of his foot.

"Tohru is with my older brother and Kisa has been downstairs this whole time," Inure replied.

"What?-!" Hiro finally got the magazine off of him. "That doesn't make any sense I just saw her come in here," he snapped.

"She's in here?-! Are you sure? This isn't a joke right? That little cutie came inside my room? Where is she?-!" Inure looked around eagerly.

Hiro slammed the door shut and left the excited pervert alone. Hiro, of course, wanted to get Kisa before looking for Tohru again so he went downstairs to find her.

"I don't understand. I know I saw her go into that room. She looked at me, she talked to me so of course that was her. And I was standing in front of the door so she couldn't of left without me seeing her. But that dog said that she was downstairs the entire time so she never went inside the room in the first place. No! That doesn't make any sense. I just saw her I know I did!" Hiro stood on the last step to take a moment and think things through. "Aaahh! Just thinking about it gives me a headache," he winced.

Hiro finally stopped talking to himself when he heard a muffled knocking coming from a door next to the stairs. At first, he shrank away from it but then curiosity drove him forward. He turned the knob and slowly cracked the door…

"KISA!"

An expression of joy and happiness overwhelmed Hiro as he hurried inside with the door shutting behind him.

"Oh no…the door," Kisa was happy to see Hiro but that soon disappeared as the door closed after him.

"What about it?" Hiro asked when he turned around and began to jiggle the handle. "I…can't…open- It locked itself!"

"Eh? But Hiro, don't you remember? When I went inside this closet the door had closed. You told me to stay here while you got help," Kisa sounded very confused. "But if the door was only locked from the inside why didn't Hiro let me out back then?" she wondered.

"…What is she talking about?-! I never said that! I didn't see her get locked in here. None of this is making any sense," Hiro groaned in frustration.

"Well, um you didn't come back for a while so I began to knock as loud as I could so that maybe somebody would help. Ah, Hiro are you okay? You're turning pale," Kisa asked with a growing concern.

"Oh I'm fine. It's just that I didn't see anyone so I came back but eh he he I'm such an idiot. I came in here without thinking and the door just closed ah ha ha ha ha," Hiro didn't want to worry Kisa so he tried to smile but that just made him look even more nervous which was true at the time. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to get us out of here," he realized that Kisa looked puzzled and almost scared and he was just making it worse.

Hiro figured out that the door was so thick nobody would be able to hear him if he knocked and he didn't think shouting would help very much either. So he looked around past Kisa for any large objects to pound the door open with but there weren't any. There were only coats and jackets in this bare closet. Therefore, Hiro did the only other option he could think of. He used his shoulder to slam against the door in an attempt to break it down.

Even though Hiro went to Kazuma's dojo at least three times a week, his brute strength left much to be desired.

Kisa stood there speechless as Hiro literally threw himself against the door only to be knocked back down twice as hard. She wanted him to stop before he seriously hurt himself but at the same time she wanted to start cheering and give him encouragement. In her eyes, he looked just like a prince fighting for his princess. Watching him, charge at the door, being knocked flat on his back but then getting back up only to try again. This strength, this confidence, this determination, and his courage, set Kisa's heart ablaze. She was worried about him but at the same time she felt so happy.

Hiro, gasping for air and covered in sweat, fell to his knees with his arms placed in front of him. His hands tightly gripped the thick fluffy carpet until his fingertips dug through.

"It isn't even budging! This is so pathetic! This is my chance. My one and only chance to save Kisa and I mess it all up! I can't even get a door to open. I'll never be a man at this rate. This is hopeless. I'm so pathetic," Hiro shouted in his head. "Don't worry Kisa, I'll get us out one way or another," he reassured. "…I just need to take a little break first." he closed his eyes while lying face down on the floor.

"Hiro? Are you okay? Hiro?-!"

With a loud poof, Hiro had changed into a sheep and laid unconscious in front of a panicky and spazzing tiger.

"What do I do? Hiro might really be hurt. This is my fault. I should of tried to stop him. But why didn't I? This is all my fault," Kisa thought. "Hiro, please say something," with pleading eyes she was on her knees when she placed her hand on his back. Her fingertips were embedded within the soft, fluffy wool as she gently shook him.

The temperature seemed to be steadily rising while the air grew thicker. She struggled to breathe and knew that Hiro was in an even worse position. Kisa wanted to take Hiro out of here as soon as possible.

He moaned before he suddenly began to wheeze and cough. He slowly regained consciousness even though he still laid on the ground motionless. His eyes were darkened, his face was sunken and his entire body was limb and drenched in sweat. There was a purplish bruise on his shoulder.

(tiger's pov)I can't just sit here and do nothing. I need to open this door and get some help…Hiro has done so much for me in the past. I have to do something for him in return…Hiro is someone that I can look up to. He has confidence…and courage, the very traits that I have always lacked…And now I have to be strong. I can't always rely and cling to Sissy…to Hiro when I feel weak. Otherwise, I'll get worse and worse and be nothing but a burden.

Kisa tried the same thing that had caused Hiro to collapse in the first place. She used her shoulder to hit the door while jiggling the handle from side to side.

"It's not enough…I have to try harder…" Kisa winced by the hard and rough structure of the obstacle placed in front of her. This obstacle she was determined to over come. "I can't give up…be strong…I have to…" tears dampened the nicks on her pallid face and flowed onto her frail physique.

"…Wha?" The constant banging sound pounded the sheep's ears forcing him to open his eyes.

Hiro stood there speechless as Kisa literally threw herself against the door only to be knocked back down twice as hard.

"Ack! Kisa, what are you doing?-! Stop that before you seriously hurt yourself. I said stop!" Hiro shouted.

"I can't. Not until this door is opened," Kisa continued to shake the handle and hit the door at the same time.

Hiro suddenly changed back into his human form and went to the back of the closet to put on his clothes. For a while, he felt shocked by Kisa's determination. He never would of thought that she would do something like this. It made him feel so happy. But that, soon turned into shame and disappointment in himself.

"I'm sorry Kisa. I don't quite understand how we got into this mess. But I do know one thing…it's my fault. I'm the one who suggested that we look for Tohru in the first place…" Hiro admitted. "No matter how hard I try. I never learn. Why can't I be the kind of man who can protect her?" he inwardly scolded himself. "I'm sorry Kisa. But I have to take responsibility for my own mistakes…So please, step aside and let me handle this,"

"Ah, I uh, I- I can't do that," Kisa abruptly turned bright red.

"Why not?" Hiro was astonished by the fact that Kisa was being so bold today.

"I don't want to see Hiro hurt himself because of me…If you were to be hurt. I wouldn't be able to bear it,"

"I wasn't hurt! I'm fine! I was just feeling tired and I had a lot on mind so much that I changed due to stress. But everything's fine now. I'm alright so don't worry about it." Hiro remembered that he had just collapsed and turned into a sheep earlier.

Kisa stopped and turned to face Hiro. She treaded toward him in a gradual pace. She never felt so nervous in her entire life and she couldn't understand why. At this moment, her heartbeat echoed in the closet with her flustered face soaked in sweat.

Hiro didn't move an inch as Kisa approached him with something that he had never seen before. Her head was raised high with her eyes meeting with his. He had never seen her in such a way. He couldn't possibly put these feelings into words. At this moment, his heartbeat echoed in the closet corresponding with hers.

"Maybe we should try to open the door again. I think it could work if we work together that is…" Kisa, with her voice shaking unceasingly, intertwined her fingers with his.

Without a response, Hiro squeezed Kisa's hand and treaded toward their obstacle. Still holding her hand, Hiro used his free hand to shake the handle while his arm was wrapped securely around her waist. Kisa's back leaned against Hiro's chest, she could literally feel it every time he inhaled and when exhaling his warm breath blew against the back of her neck making her hair stand on end. While being held in his arms, she noticed how lean and firm his body was.

Together in this position, with one try they burst open the door to see both Nekkie and Kyo staring at them in shock.(end of flashback)

7:00 P.M. Everyone had just finished eating, the Mabudachi trio went back to their room upstairs. Hatori returned to his book and Ayame took the phone before Shigure had the chance. Yuki, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro and Hatsuharu went to the living room where they found Nekkie and Kyo. Haruko noticed that everyone had left Yuzen to clean the dishes by himself so he decided to assist him. Ayanii and Inure went upstairs to each of their own rooms while Tohru and Harin stayed within theirs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: I'm sorry if that Hiro x Kisa scene was too dramatic or corny but I did my best. I'm also sorry if Kyo or Yuki seemed out of character. But I really hope that they didn't! Another apology goes to the people who were confused by all of the flashbacks that were put in. I kinda did that on purpose making the past and present seem a little jumbled and hazy. Yes, I know the chapter was really long but I couldn't possibly have shortened it into two parts. Anyway, please review or I will force you to eat coconut and leek cake everyday for the rest of your life. Ha ha, just kidding! At least this time I am…Mwa aha ha ha ha!

"Which of the following characters would you like to be trapped alone with on a deserted island?"

A. Ritsu Sohma.

B. Kisa Sohma.

C. Ayame Sohma.

D. Kimi Toudou.


	13. 12

(12)

AN: When I first uploaded my fanfic on this site I started to notice more and more stories written about another zodiac. Maybe I started a fad. Or at least revived it. When I first began to read fruba fanfics I saw many that dealt with another zodiac. Then later most of them disapeared. No offense to anyone, but I really didn't like them. They all seemed the same to me with their lack of plot and I got confused about the characters with their lack of personality. I was like "Which one is the rat? Or Which one is the rabbit?" I kept getting their names confused. Or maybe these fanfics had a completely different animal like a fox or wolf. I really don't mean to upset anybody who reads or has written a fanfic like this but it seems strange that I would write one myself. Well I'm not trying to be like "Yeah, I'm gonna write a story with other zodiac animals just to prove that I can do I better job at it!" I came up with this story just because I wanted to make others happy. So, thank you all for the reviews I really appreciate them.

**Heavensfiregoddess**

**Emby**

**Bishounenloverseeker**

And a special thanks to **Ava**! Thank you for your kind review, you've made me so happy. I promise that I will get to the good parts as soon as I can.

As for the previous question, I think I would choose Ritsu. We both seem to have the habit of apologizing too much. But I'd also would want to pick Ayame since I love him. (bows down before a picture of Aya-sama). Even Kisa would be a good choice since she's so cute!(huggles a picture of Kisa-chan) I wouldn't want to be left in the same room as Kimi yet alone an entire island. I'd jump into the ocean and drown before I let that happen…

AN: About what I mentioned earlier about those fanfics having a lack of plot and being confused about which zodiac is which. When I wrote this fanfic I tried my best to prevent these things from happening. Even though this story might be tedious it does indeed have a plot. It's just that I don't want it to seem rushed. Also, I choose to have only six zodiac members because I'm not capable of coming up with individual personalites for all of them and having thirteen different characters along with the actual ones is too overwhelming. Having only six members is convenient and really fits into the story. And to prevent confusion, I've made their names similar to the original zodiac so it's easy to tell who they are. For "Harin" I simply put in a "n" after Hatori's nickname "hari". For "Ayanii" I took "aya" which is Ayame's nickname and put in "nii" the word for an older brother in Japanese. There is significance in that. For "Inure", I used the Japanese word for dog which is "inu" and combined it with the last two letters of Shigure's name "re". For "Yuzen", I took the first two letters out of Yuki's name "yu" with the Japanese word for rat, "nezumi", which I scrambled. For "Nekkie", I used the Japanese word for cat, "neko", with an extra "k" for the beginning letter of Kyo's name. The "ie" was only a random choice on my part. For "Haruko", I used Hatsuharu's nickname "haru" with a "ko" that it used in video games when someone has been knocked out when fighting. There is significance it that too.

**Disclaimer**: When I grow up I'm gonna own Fruits baskets.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

7:00 P.M.; Everyone had just finished their meal, the Mabudachi trio went back to their room upstairs. Hatori returned to his book and turned to last page he read as Ayame acquired the electronic communication devise, before Shigure had the chance, and he engaged into conversation with his assistant, Mine. Yuki, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro and Hatsuharu treaded together into the living room where they found Nekkie and Kyo. Haruko noticed that everyone had left Yuzen to clean the dishes by himself so he decided to assist him. Ayanii and Inure went upstairs to each of their own rooms while Tohru and Harin stayed within theirs.

Tohru, with once gleaming turquoise eyes now a faded gray, gazed upward at the ceiling.

"I had a feeling that many things would happen on this trip…and I was right,"

(Another Flashback, lol)

"Tohru! Tohru, wake up! Anything you're seeing right now is just a dream."

Tohru felt herself sink into further and further into a deep abyss before she had reached the end of the hallway.

This time she had no dreams.

Tohru reopened her eyes and steadily took in her surroundings. She found herself safely snuggled in bed with her mother's picture on her chest. She raised it to see it covered with flecks of blood.

"You've awakened?"

"Eh? Haruko, is that you? What are you doing here?" Tohru spotted that under her shirt were bandages. "What's going on now? I don't understand. The last thing I remember was…Where's Harin?" she wondered. "Actually, do you know where **here** is?"

"This is your room," Haruko replied. He was sitting at the edge of her bed with his legs crossed.

"Oh, I see," Tohru whispered in a rapsy tone of voice.

"Take a moment to relax you've been through a lot," Haruko advised as he dipped a cotton cloth in a bowl of clear water. After that, he squeezed out extra amounts of liquid back into the dish.

"Easier said than done," Tohru chuckled. "I'm sorry for any kind of trouble that I might of caused you. Please, if there's something I can do for you in return I-"a pain shot into her chest. She felt as if a knife was repeatedly stabbing her weakened body.

"Stop talking. You don't have to do anything for me…How kind of you to offer," Haruko rose from his place so that he could stroke her face with a cold, wet cloth.

"Thanks, but I don't know about that," a small rosy blush surfaced on her pallid cheeks. "What's happened to me?" she wheezed.

"I just took you out of Harin's room. I found you there lying on a table while he was standing over you. He had sliced your chest open."

Tohru clutched her beating heart tightly as her head swiftly shot up.

"You were losing a lot of blood so I had to take off your shirt and bra and quickly close up your wounds. Your shirt wasn't so bad so I put it back on but…" Haruko reached into his pocket and dangled the bloodstained feminine clothing in front of her face."Do you want this back? I'm not sure whether or not these splotches will wash off."

"Ye-yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, I do want it! Peh-Ple-Please!" Tohru's entire face had turned as red as a cherry.

"Your heart, although still attached with veins, was raised high above you…still beating though..." Haruko casually placed the bra on the desk next to her."It's amazing that you even survived…Ever since he was young he's been studying medical books learning how to perform surgeries properly so perhaps he knew how to keep you alive while he was working,"

"Maybe Harin wants to be a doctor like Hatori?" Tohru thought. "No. That's not what happened-" trying to defend him she let out a gasp in the form of words. "He wasn't-"

"During the time you spent in his room did you feel as though you were dreaming?"

"Eh? Well yes I-…there are still many things that I'm confused about," Tohru tried her best to speak as loud and clear as possible. "The organ…the clothes I was wearing…and where did all of those people come from?"

"Hmm, I think I might know what happened to you. Yeah, I think so…Harin was cursed with an evil power,"

"…evil?"

"I can't really explain it because I never really witnessed anything. But I do know that when he's looks into a person's eyes he can see what they really look like. Their past, their present, and bits of their future. He also knows their hidden desires, inner thoughts and the darkest of secrets that they've never spoken aloud," Haruko informed. "Each one of the oldlings was born with something…" he cringed in with distaste.

"So that's how he knew," Tohru mumbled. "…I understand." she strained herself to keep awake so that she could listen. However at the sound of his name, she couldn't help but to tremble.

"He also has the power to make illusions. He does this in order to make his victims more comfortable. He doesn't like resistance very much," Haruko added.

"Vi-victims?" Tohru stuttered.

Haruko groaned in anguish before he leaned forward and laid at Tohru's feet at the end of her bed.

"With all of my heart, I am afraid of Harin...I look back at my memories and can't help but think...he's scary," To her, this was a horrible feeling.

One cough, then a second, before he had placed his hands over his mouth to suppress it.

"I'm sorry. I feel as if I am being very rude. I'm sorry, Harin." But at the same time there was something amazing about him.

When he inhaled his chest collapsed constricting his ribs and crushing his organs. His trembling body twisted and turned from side to side as his head jerked upward. Laying face down peeking through a seep in his hair, one deep gray eye frantically darted across the room searching for help

"Gradually, I'm growing into a more conceited person but still I want to understand everything about him." Something that made her all the more curiosity about him and these powers. She wanted to get this past this terror that had placed a barrier between them and with open arms she wanted to accept him. "...Haruko?-!"

Strands of thick white locks along with a silk raven blanket hindered air from reaching him.

"Haruko?-! Are you alright?-! Haruko, what happened?-! When did you-" Tohru, completely horrified, watched the corpse like figure placed before her. "Why?" She flung her arms forward and made futile attempts to raise herself. She legs were completely numb and she didn't have the strength to crawl. "Why didn't I notice sooner?" She used her body weight to throw herself over to her side. "I have to help." She laid flat on her bed with her back to the ceiling. "I have to help him...He's counting on me." Without pausing for a moment, she threw her arm high above her and at a faster pace slammed it to her other side onto the surface on the bed. "Without asking for anything in return...he saved me." Now facing the ceiling, she came a bit closer to the end of her bed. By this process, she rolled on her side until she had reached him.

Tohru opened her mouth to let out a scream but at this point her throat felt as if it was on fire. Her vision blurred as her head pounded harder and harder. She could of blacked out at any moment but that wasn't of any concern now. Right now, what's most important is...With no time to call for outside assistance, she needed to hurry and help him.

When someone in need reaches out their hand it's not best to disappoint. If you fail them, then you are of the worst kind.

"This isn't good, it's looks like he isn't even breathing." she laid on her stomach by his side. "Please, say something." she placed her hand on him and shook him with all of her might. "Please, open your eyes." with only a fragment of strength, she heaved him onto his back. She brushed the locks of hair away from his face. "Haruko...just please be alright." she shrunk back when she heard a moan.

Tohru felt tears trinkle down her pale cheeks from the strain of distress. A loud crack was heard as Haruko swiftly raised himself. His body scrutched up and he held himself tightly with the tip of his forehead touching his knees he had tucked his knees to his chest. To her, he looked as if he was almost buried in a patch of snow. His hair flowed so abundantly covering his back, his face, his arms, his legs and reaching his ankles. This "snow" had hidden the dark markings on his grayish skin. Tohru felt tears pour from her sunken cheeks from the comfort of relief. She felt overjoyed by the sudden signs of life. Even though to her, he was like a cold empty shell.

"Haruko? What happened? Are you feeling unwell? I'll go call Hatori..." Tohru forced herself to a sitting position as she dried her remnant tears.

"Wait."

"You don't need to worry...he's a doctor and a very kind person. I'm sure he'll help you," Tohru reassured with a beaming smile as she stood on unsteady feet. Her knees buckled causing her to fall forward before she felt hand latch onto her wrist.

"Wait. There is nothing that can be done. I have tuberculosis..." Haruko gently pulled her back toward him and he rested her on to her bed.

"To-beh-ehh?" Tohru could almost see an expression of embarrassment on his face. As if he was greatly ashamed.

"Tuberculosis. It's an infectious disease that causes small rounded swellings to form on mucous membranes," he explained. "...As a child, I'd spew blood that came from my lungs. That, and some other things, have made me always so ill."

"So, he has a weak body?" Tohru thought to herself. "I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for since punishment is always well deserved." Haruko replied. "While he was operating on you he showed you some kind of illusion, am I right?" he glanced at her and wondered "What was with that worried look on her face?"

"Eh? "he?" Do you mean Harin?..." Tohru waited until he nodded in assent. "I was in a ballroom and we were dancing together...the music was so beautiful," she let out a sigh as she reminisced.

"Don't confuse your dreams for a reality. Whatever he promised you, do not accept it. He just wants to use you for one of his twisted experiments and that's all. He doesn't care about your benefit. He only cares about himself and **that** woman," Haruko grimaced.

"That woman?" Tohru wondered. "You seem to know so much…about your brother I mean,"

_"See for yourself what the devil really looks like."_

"Yeah…" Haruko removed the cloth that had previously fallen onto the floor and placed it in a bowl filled with water before he sat back down at the back of the bed. "Tohru. It's up to you to decide what should matter in your life. I can only give you this warning. I don't know what kind of illusion or promise he made but no matter what wish he grants he will take something in return." he silently prayed that she would listen and accept his words. "The results will always end in his favor and **all** of his victims end up dead. That's because they each have one thing in common…."

"…eh?" Tohru mumbled.

"Death had stolen someone they had held dear."

Tohru's face sunk as it lost it's remaining taint of color.

"Stay out of his room and don't ever say that you want to see him again because then…it might just happen,"

"I-I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't ignore your warning after you went to so much trouble to help me…" Tohru clenched her fists and inwardly gulped.

"Then don't."

"But wouldn't that be rude to Harin?"

"I'm sorry about what happened to you. You shouldn't of had to gone through something like that. I'm afraid that all I can do is apologize for my incompetence…I tried to prevent everyone from getting hurt and I failed…" Haruko began to cough rather heavily again. Tohru, fearing that he would collapse again, forcefully flung her arms forward almost dislocating them from her shoulders. She allowed her body to fall back onto the bed.

"More punishment?" Haruko pondered. "I-…I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you," he choked on his own breath.

"Oh no! I'm the one who should…You don't have to apologize!" Tohru shouted in protest. "…I don't know anything about you or your brothers…" she laid there limp like a rag doll. "But I'm glad that I met you. It's a blessing that I was allowed to come here. I don't regret it, not at all…It seems as though you've been working very hard. That you've trying your best. Thank you, Haruko. Thank you so much…I'm at your mercy." she managed to tilt her her head slightly in the form of a bow.

"No one…"

"Huh?"

"…Often reminded of my uselessness…No one has ever once praised me before… Tohru." Haruko, from the back of the bed, squirmed on top of her careful not to cause himself to transform. He could literally feel the girl shaking under him. When he reached her flustered face, he leaned in closer and closer until the tip of their noses were touching. "…Tohru."

Tohru froze in place not knowing what was going on or what to make of it. She examined his cold, ravenous eyes with dark rings under them and his unnaturally sunken, pallid face. She noticed how sickly he appeared to be. She could clearly see the veins under his thin neck. She never got a chance to see this beforehand since his pure white bangs and slouched posture often concealed his handsome features.

With a muffled cry of horror, she quickly shut her eyes and waited for what seemed to go on for an eternity.

Tohru could hardly feel his icy breathe brushing against her. It was quick and light almost as if he was desperately wheezing for air.

She waited.

Tohru could barely feel his surprisingly weightless, skinny body. The bones within it pricked her like a pin cushion.

She waited.

Tohru couldn't tell whether he was there or not. His whole existence was hardly detectable. She hesitantly opened her eyes to see that he hadn't left.

"Thank you."

He, too, had been waiting.

"Your kindness is soothing until it overwhelms…your beauty shines bright until it blinds…I am so near yet still at a distance…Please think of me as you would Yuzen…your knight," Haruko struggled to lift himself and wobbled toward the door.

"Ah! I uh…um, that is…ooohh" Tohru pulled her blanket over her blushing face.

"I'll bring you your dinner later so just try to get some rest until then," Haruko closed the door behind him.

"Yes, thank you," Tohru peeked from the blanket so that she could watch him leave.

(end of flashback)

7:06 p.m; Drifting into dreams or awakened, Tohru meditated on her life, her goals, her family, her friends, her encounter with Harin, Haruko's warning. Everything was called into question.

Tohru, with some of her energy regained, rose from her bed and picked up her mother's picture. With the same cloth that Haruko gave her, she wiped the specks of blood off before the glass was stained.

"_If you've accepted the fact that you can no longer be together then why do you cling to that picture with all of your might?_"

"I made a promise to mom that I would always keep her in my heart. To always think of her. That is because she is the most dear to me. No one can take her place. This picture is the symbol of the bond that we share. We are always together…" Tohru proclaimed.

"_If you've accepted the fact that you can no longer be together then why do you cling to that picture with all of your might?_"

"No. I really haven't accepted it. I haven't accepted anything...I can't bring her back,"

Tohru nearly dropped the picture when she heard a familiar voice. This voice that had lead her into Harin's room. This voice that she couldn't ignore no matter how hard she tried. A whisper that relentlessly poured into her ears.

"_If you are always together then where is she? All I see is you._"

"She is here with me. I can still feel her. She's in this picture and in my memories," Tohru, even though it hurt, pressed the picture against her.

"_Memories are fragile. Soon it will fade away. You won't remember a single one.._"

"But that's!"

"_That picture is fragile. It will errode away. It won't last forever._"

"…I can't go on like this…"

"_Why haven't you've woken up yet?_"

"What?"

"_You don't really feel her because she's not there. She's not here. She's not anywhere. That's because she died! She left you. But you have a chance to see her again. What are you hesitating for? Don't you want to be together with your mother…always?_"

"Yes! Yes, I do! Very much so. I love my mom. I want to see her again but…" Tohru sensed another presence in the room and quickly turned to see **her**. She was standing by the window looking off into a distance.

"_I want to see him again,_" Kyoko affirmed with her eyes full of tears. "_I want to go meet him_."

Tohru looked blankly at the figure with weary eyes.

"Father, he took her away from me. As much as I don't want this feeling. I can't deny the fact that at moments I strongly disliked him. I tried to be like him so that I could compete. I spoke in the same polite language as he did. I acted in same mild manner as he did. But her desire to be with him was too great. I couldn't replace him and I failed her in so many ways. Back then, I couldn't just wake up and say "Come back safe." That's why she left me all alone. She died because she wanted to. That's why…that's why she…being alone is frightening much more...than him."

This form was replaced by another relative of Tohru's.

"_I dreamed about them recently; Kyoko and Katsuya. It's been so long…I want to see them again. Even as ghosts I want to go meet them,_" he uttered.

"Grandpa has also chosen to die. He, too, will go and meet them." Tohru confirmed.

"_then what are you waiting for?_"

"What am I waiting for, indeed…I can't bring her back so I should...I should-" Tohru turned away from the window to the door. It seemed to be a lot closer than it originally had been. "I should go see her again and grandpa will soon be there as well," she stated while still clinging to the picture.

7:18p.m.;Tohru steadily lifted herself to her feet and stumbled toward the exit. She feebly reached for the doorknob when she perceived a hand that wasn't hers.

"_the thing you have to stand up for…what is it? The thing that you most treasure, what is it?_" she queried with a growing anticipation.

"…mo-mother? She's the one, who I care about so deeply. There is no one else who…"

Tohru, facing Isuzu with terror, turned the knob causing herself to fall backwards. When she heard a slam, she jolted up only to seize her beating heart.

"Mom? What should I do now?" She inquiringly stared at the door next to hers. "…Mom, where are you? What are you doing right now? Are you watching me? Why won't you answer?-!" Tohru's eyes hastily flitted around the room. "...It feels as though you've died in me again..."

"Tohru, are you alright? Why are you clinging to yourself like that?"

Tohru heard only footsteps behind her. Startled, she quickly turned around with her foot sliding on the rug. She tumbled into the arms of the one who stood before her. A familiar poof occurred.

"OH NO! I'M SO SORRY HATORI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE-WATER! YOU NEED WATER! JUST WAIT I'LL-" Tohru panicked.

Momiji had left the living room up the stairs because he wanted to see Tohru and also he had lost numerous times at video games.

"Don't worry Hari, I know exactly what to do!" Momiji announced when he spotted the situation.

Momiji picked up Hatori along with his clothes and rushed him to the nearest bathroom. There, he searched for a place with water to put the now dying seahorse. He didn't have time to put him in a sink or bathtub. So Momiji threw his cousin into the next place with water he could find…

As soon as Hatori, who had fallen unconscious earlier due to the lack of air, changed back he faintly opened his eyes and didn't automatically grasp his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the girl's bathroom; sitting on a toilet," Momiji casually notified.

"I'm where?-!" Hatori exclaimed.

"You're in the girl's bathroom; sitting on a toilet," Momiji repeated.

"That's not what I meant…" Hatori regained his composure that soon turned to fuming.

"Yep, yep, I rescued you! When you turned into a seahorse I scooped you up into my arms and dashed to this bathroom as fast as I could! Then, I searched for a place to put you in so you could breathe and that was the toilet," Momiji smiled, completely satisfied with his actions.

"First off, you shouldn't of put me in the same bathroom that Tohru and Kisa use. Second, this water is full of chlorine that could of killed me. In closing…" Hatori used self-control to keep himself from yelling but his voice came out as a growl.

"…Yes?" Momiji felt guilty for making Hatori angry and for not doing a good job in helping.

"I'm stuck."

"What?"

"I…can't…get...up," Hatori grunted as he wiggled and squirmed.

Hatori's ass was so fat…um I mean, his butt was so big that…Hatori got himself stuck inside the toilet bowl. He was scrunched up and leaning back with his legs far apart and high in the air. He placed his hands on the sides in order to liberate himself but to no avail.

"Don't worry Hari, I shall not fail you this time!" Momiji rummaged around in a cabinet under the sink. Several items clattered as he pushed and tossed them aside.

Hatori didn't hear the rabbit since he busy trying to pull himself out.

"Ah ha! I found it!" Momiji pulled out a mysterious object and raised it in the air in triumph.

"Found what? Is that a-"

Before Hatori could finish, Momiji placed a plunger on his head and hoisted it up as high as he could. Then, he began to repeatedly pull it up and down.

At this moment, Hatori was the happiest man alive. He had turned into a seahorse, which he loved. He was in the girl's bathroom. He was stuck while completely naked in a toilet and soaked to the bone with chlorine. Also, his head was being yanked off by a rabbit with a dirty plunger. Nothing in the entire world could make Hatori's day any better.

"Um, is everything alright in there? You've been in the bathroom for a while and…" Tohru queried as she knocked on the door.

"Everything is a-okay!" Momiji reassured. "You just wait and we'll be out in a jiffy," he continued to try to free Hatori.

"Oh, okay if you're sure," Tohru was still a little worried. "I can't leave them like this especially since it's my fault that Hatori transformed in the first place. I feel so terrible."

Hatori grabbed the bar of the plunder which caused Momiji to stop and freeze in place. Then he forcefully removed the item from his head and chucked it aside across the room. Momiji grew very frightened when he saw the expression on the dragon's face.

"I want you to get the liquid kind of soap and anything else slippery you can find," Hatori demonstrated a lot of restraint today by allowing his younger cousin to live unharmed.

"Ja der Fuhrer!" Momiji saluted him with a determined expression on his face.

A few minutes later, Momiji marched out of the bathroom with a proud and smug smirk on his face. Hatori, with a towel over his shoulders, hesitantly came afterwards. He appeared to be very irritated and exhausted. His hair messy and sticking out in each direction, his shirt was halfway buttoned, his pants sagged since his belt was unbuckled and the zipper was halfway undone and to add on to all of that a strong, peculiar odor surrounded him.

"Are you alright? What happened?-!" Tohru stood right outside the door waiting for them.

"Nothing." Hatori frowned. "But lets not avoid the issue. Are you feeling alright?"

"Tohru? Are you okay?" Momiji could no longer suppress his feeling. From the moment he first laid eyes on her, a sudden impulse notified him that something had happened. Something terrible. He wanted to know but this unexplainable insecurity kept him silent.

"Eh? Oh, I'm fine. I'm sorry that I caused you both so much trouble," Tohru's head was lowered as she focused on the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look at the two directly. She couldn't explain it but she felt so ashamed.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Hatori's intuition continually informed him that there was something amiss here. In order to ease his anxiety he needed to keep her within his sight.

"Yeah, you didn't cause us any trouble," Momiji chirped.

"Thank you both for worrying about me," Tohru thought."I'm glad. But everything's alright now…" her bright smile conflicted with her fatigued pallid complexion. "Please excuse me," she bowed.

"Of course," Hatori bowed his head as well.

Hatori and Momiji reluctantly left Tohru alone in her room.

"I had a feeling that a lot of things would happen on this trip…and I was right. I have no intention of apologizing to you Haruko because I do want to see him again…Harin." she affirmed when she laid back down on her bed.

"Are you sure we should of left her alone?...She didn't seem like herself." Momiji had slowly closed the door behind him before he turned and looked at his older, more experienced cousin waiting for a response.

"I had never seen her like that..." Hatori remembered when Tohru had just noticed him behind her and winced at that memory. "I had never seen her so afraid. She looked at me as if I was going to hurt her." he shut his eyes and tried to block out that horrific image. He didn't want to see it. He wanted to get rid of that memory.

Hatori rubbed his aching temples with the tips of his fingers. He hadn't had much time to relax because of Kyo's injuries and Shigure's peculiar behaivor. Even reading one of his favorite books didn't help. This place was just too tense for him and in everyway seemed to be against him. He lusted for relief. The atmosphere of the house weighed heavily on him as if trying to crush him underfoot. He looked down when he felt something grab and tug his hand.

"I'm sorry. You're hurting so much and yet...Hari, you are too kind."

"You are too...You are much too kind," Hatori squeezed Momiji's hand and with the other he patted the rabbit's head attempting to ease his worries. Even though, he had brought his younger relative much pain by erasing his mother's memories. Momiji had never looked at him with anger or resentment only engulfing him with love...That's all the relief he needed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Sorry. I emailed you guys and told you that I would update yesterday. And now I'm about a hour late. Yes, it's 1:00 A.M. and I'm typing fanfiction. Well, I hoped you all liked the chapter. I'll try to update soon.

"You wake up one morning and look out of the window. To your surprise, you see Hatsuharu, Kyo and Yuki all fighting each other in one final showdown. What do you do?"

A. Grab some snacks, find a comfy chair, and watch them beat the crap out of each other.

B. Run outside in order to try to stop the fight. Violence is bad! Peace and love forever.

C. Run outside and join the fight quenching your thirst for blood.

D. Wait until the battle is over when they are all tired and vulnerable so that you can kidnap them!


	14. 13

(13)

AN: I'm sorry for the wait. I'M SORRY! I APOLOGIZE TO YOU, MY REVIEWS, AND I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD! NO! TO THE WHOLE UNIVERSE! I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! Actually, it's presumptuous of me to even ask for forgiveness. I do not deserve it! SCOLD ME! PUNISH ME! Without any mercy please judge me!!!

Guess who I am? Hint: He's the monkey of the original zodiac. But seriously, it's been months since my last chapter. I really am sorry and I feel terrible about it. Actually, I already had this chapter written but it sucked so I decided to redo it. And I ended up redoing it over and over again because writers block kept me from coming up with any good ideas. Also, school overwhelmed me with homework, AP exams, tests and a whole lot of other crap. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and thank you for your patience. I'm not even sure if this chapter was worth the wait. Btw, this chapter tells the story of the rejected zodiac so please don't get confused.

**Heavensfiregoddess.** Your reviews are always the most helpful! Thank you so much.

**Emby.** thank you for always reading/reviewing my fic, bestest buddy. I'm so honored!

**Bishouenloverseeker. **Thank you for always supporting me. I love you so much, onee-chan!

And a special thanks to you, **Ava**. Your second review really encouraged me to get past my writer's block and get my butt in gear. Thanks a bunch!

AN: As for the last quiz question, I'd pick B. because I'd be afraid that a neighbor would call the police and I don't Yuki, Kyo or Hatsuharu to go to jail for being so violent.

Disclaimer: Fruits basket is not mine but if anyone's willing to give it to me then I'll gladly take it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"One day, God called all of the animals to a splendid banquet in a faraway mountain. Every single one of creations was invited to the party except for the cat. That is because at the first banquet the cat had not heeded God's warning and was late. For the rest of eternity, the cat will not be permitted to attend the banquet. For the rest of eternity, there will be a barrier between him and the rest of the animals including God. For the rest of eternity, the cat will carry the burden of being an outcast.

_"Poor thing! Poor, poor, poor cat...I know! I'll stop being a dog and be a cat too!"_

This banquet was the twelfth one since God had first established this tradition. At the first banquet, the animals made a promise that no matter how many times they would die and be reborn they would return to God. This promise created a bond. The bond that was sealed by the blood that flows through their veins.

_"A bond of blood."_

God bore the core of the bond's foundation and it gradually began to suck the years of his life away. Soon it was shortened. Without the bond, God has no foundation. Without it, he will die alone with nothing left in his hands.

_"In the end they'll all come back to me. A happy future. An endless banquet. Unchanging...So stop trying to destory our happiness."_

God stood above the animals and so he needed a guarantee that he could never be left alone. This tradition was made for that purpose.

_"It was the animal's decision to come to the banquet each year...They made that choice by their own free will."_

Every year, God held the banquet at his house and warned the animals not to be late. The promise is what tied the animals and God together for many generations to come.

Every year, the animals would attend this banquet.

Every year, the animals came in the same order as they always did; the rat, cow, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog, and, at last, the boar. The banquet became the center of their promise.

Every year, they renewed their promise with God.

_"We have to watch the first sunrise..."_

For the rest of eternity this routine will be followed over and over again.

_"Please just let it end. End it! I know it's painful...but you must."_

The banquet, like a heavy shadow, loomed over the animals and God. So heavy that it became a curse. God wanted to make sure that the animals would come to the banquet each and every year and so he bound them and himself in chains.

_"A bond...may look beautiful on the outside...But if those involved in it see it as a burden, then it is nothing but a shackle."_

Their shackles were the blood that pulsed through their veins. The world they live in is the banquet that belongs to them and them alone.

_"Walking on the same path. Going at the same speed. No one will come in. No one will be stolen away. Always remaining the same. We are always together."_

That is because God was born to be loved. He is there because he needs to be. An existance valued above all else. Loved and hated...

_"The one who stands above the rest...isn't that the same as being alone?"_

That is because of the one and only truth he had established.

_"Chains can not be broken"_

"Will you...please help me again?" the rat asked with pleading eyes. "You'll carry me to the banquet tomorrow, right?"

The cow looked down at the rat in question and pondered whether or not he had a choice. Of course he didn't. The animals have kept the tradition by their own free will.

The rat, being smaller than the other animals, couldn't get there on his own and so he rides on top of the cow's back.

At the first banquet, the moment they had arrived, he immediately jumped off in front of the cow. The rat had earned God's favor by always being the first one there.

_"The rat is the greatest member of the zodiac. He's the one closest to God. He's special, like God."_

God looked at the cow and knew that he was the one who should have been first. God had placed a curse on the cow for allowing the rat to manipulate him and use him for his benefit.

_"The ox was used by the rat because it was slow and stupid. The dirty, scheming rat took advantage of the cow."_

The cow, being the wisest next to the monkey, dared not to upset the rat because he feared the wrath of God.

_"Why so glum? Did I hurt your feelings?"_

The cow looked down at the rat and nodded in consent. "There's no need to worry about it...I'll get you to that banquet," he said with reasssurance.

"Thank you...I really am grateful to you but deep down I only think of myself. I needed God's approval more than anyone...I had to." the rat let out a long sigh. Ashamed of his selfishness and saddened by the fact that all of the other animals resented him so much. Why wouldn't they hate him? A small, insignificant rat had recieved the highest of honors.

_"Everybody hates rats."_

"You call yourself selfish and yet you say "thank you"?" the cow smiled at his tiny friend. Friend? At the first banquet and up until this point, his feelings has always been the same. He wanted the rat to win the race and be rewarded by God. He wanted to help him. "There's no need to worry about it...I'll get you to that banquet."

_"You always worry about others but right now...what's most important...is you"_

The rat became flushed when he noticed the strange and quiet smile on the cow's face. "It's not like you have any other choice, right? It is essential for us to uphold this tradition at all costs." he warned.

"Yes," the cow muttered to himself in annoyance as he made his way home. "Good luck...to the both of us."

"...Yeah," the rat whispered in response. He turned around and scurried in a direction opposite of the cow's.

_"Hope? Possiblities? Those concepts don't apply to you. Not to any of you."_

The cow treaded along a dusty street with only his shadow to accompany him. His eyes averted from the road to a field by his side. Standing by the ledge of a cliff, the horse and sheep stood next to each other while focusing on the setting sun.

"Enjoying a few moments of freedom, perhaps?" with that, as a passing thought, the cow hurried home so that he could sleep.

_"That is because, I love you. I love you all so don't misunderstand."_

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the sheep, with weary eyes and an empty smile, chimed. His voice sounded too cheerful to be natural.

"Gloomy, isn't it?" the horse replied with a sneer. The horse was more open and blunt. He refused to hide his true feelings. "I would of never made that stupid promise had I known...If I had just stopped myself it wouldn't have turned out like this." He wanted it back. He wanted his freedom back. He needed it. He lusted for it.

_"Don't get any ideas or think..."_

"Quiet! What if someone hears you?-!" the sheep retorted. The sheep had a more timid and confined nature. He weighed his freedom on the same scale as his life and for him, the latter was heavier. He feared God's wrath.

The horse snorted in disgust and left the sheep when he spotted the tiger. He was running swiftly across the field a few feet away from them. Completely silent, the tiger ran faster and faster not caring where he went or how long it took him to get there. The horse ran along side with him, their speeds matching precisely. The sheep watched the two and shook his head in pity.

"Such foolishness." he sighed. "...Then why do I envy them so much?" he chuckled. What a dry and bitter sound.

_"That you will be saved some day..."_

The monkey sat in a nearby tree and watched them all, intently. His weary eyes did not leave them for a second.

"I could of sworn that I had made it to the top...how did I end up down here?" he coughed and hacked until he could only wheeze. With his tail drooped, the tip touched the soft moist grass. "I could of sworn that I had made to the top of this tree...how did I end up down here?"

The broken branches tightly wrapped around him and, like a blanket, the scattered leaves gently covered his old, feeble body. All was smothering him. All was weighing heavily upon his ancient and tired bones. Every few moments, he'd take a slow, heavy breath.

"I'm sorry but I might be too tried to go to the banquet tomorrow...I'm sorry everyone but I'm much too tired," his heavy lids had shut, abrupting reopening, until they had finally closed.

_"People aren't blaming you as much as you think so you can keep some composure"_

The boar let out a loud, long yawn and stretched out it's body. He had just been taking a nap since noon and because it was now evening he decided to go home before it got too dark. The boar propped up on his knees, extended it's forearms, and rose. He caught sight of the road and trotted toward it. He stopped when he felt a warm, thick drop land on his shoulder.

"I wonder if it's going to rain tonight?" the boar dully queried. He casually looked up and nearly fainted at the sight.

Hanging between broken branches and scattered leaves was a mess of mangled hairy flesh. The part of it's face that hadn't been covered by leaves had a calm expression. As if, it was at peace. It's stomach faced the grass below, it's head sharply turned to the sky, it's left arm loosely hung downward nearly separated from it's body, it's other arm was no where to be seen, and it's legs spread far apart and lifted above it's head. The back of it's neck had a large gash. It's entire body resembled a pin cushion; a furry lump being pricked by twigs and thorns. Blood would frequently drop onto the red stained grass that the boar was now stepping on.

_"People were put on this earth to laugh, cry and be happy. If that's not a reason for living then I don't know what is!"_

"Is that...the monkey? I hardly recognize him!" the boar quickly relieved himself from the state of shock. "He's definitely dead...but how?" he asked out of curiosity more so than concern. "Maybe, he fell off of the tree. He must of. He's way too old to be climbing trees," he pointed out as he shook his head. "I wonder how long he's been dead? I think I might of saw him this morning but...either way, that corspe is starting to stink," he swallowed a huge chunk of vomit back down his throat.

The boar wondered whether or not he should tell the other animals so that they could bury him. However, he figured that sooner or later they would discover the dead body themselves by it's bad smell. Right now, what he needed to do was to take a long, hot bath and wash away the blood off of himself. Eat a large, nice meal to take his mind off this displeasure. And finally, go back to sleep to prepare himself for the challenging, tiresome trek to the even more burdensome banquet. With that decided, the boar headed home.

_"One more time...I needed to hear those words...just one more time"_

Meanwhile, the snake and dragon were at the end of the road and very close to their houses. All of the animal's homes were grouped together like a small village.

The snake and dragon had just seen the cow pass by them and had greeted him properly. They were about to restart their conversation when the rooster abruptly appeared. They immediately grew silent as they resisted the urge to glare at him. The rooster was almost at the same level as the rat when it came to God's favor.

_"He's no good. He does whatever God wants. I wouldn't think of him as one of us. He is not one of us."_

The snake and dragon heard about what happened to the dog at the first banquet. The dog had arrived before that bird at the banquet but God only noticed the rooster. God preferred a flightless bird over the most loyal of creatures.

The dog had reassured the snake and dragon that he was neither angry nor jealous.

"What are you two talking about? Tomorrow's banquet perhaps?" the rooster asked with an innocent and blissful grin.

"Of course...what did you think?" the snake replied with a smile of his own. He was already at bad terms with God. His legs had been taken away and he was forced to crawl on his belly. Because he feared the wrath of God, he ignored his hunger and refused to devour the rat. Because he feared death, he would never upset the rooster.

"I was considering allowing the snake to ride on my back to the banquet..." the dragon drifted with a sly smirk. He waited for the rooster's reaction. He wanted to see it.

"Oh no, oh no! You mustn't! We have to uphold the tradition. Remember the tradition!" the rooster shouted while his face immediately lost it's color.

_"Whether it be love or pity, it doesn't matter. Anything to keep that sad little girl from crying."_

"Relax. Is it really something to be so worked up about?" the snake retorted in a cool voice. A voice that is not heard. This voice that only flows. Such a beautiful sound. "It's difficult for me to get to the banquet on my own and the dragon was kind enough to offer me some assistance. The rat and the cow do the exact same thing. There's nothing wrong with helping others."

"I guess not but...but still. That's never been done before so you can't start now. There can't be any change," the rooster protested. "I'm warning you. If you try anything to defy the tradition then you can't complain when I tell God about it."

"No, I don't think you will..."

_"I hate you. I really hate you. You should be grateful that I'm telling you this so directly."_

With that being spoken, there was a loud crack. The dragon and snake looked the pile of feathers on the ground.

Without pain, without suffering, without time to scream, without even knowing. He had died instantly.

Wedged between long sharp teeth, was a corpse. The dog opened its mouth allowing feathers to fall down into a pool of crimson drool. Inside of his mouth, they did not see the same rooster they had just been talking to not even a second ago, but a mutilated chew toy the dog was enjoying greedily. His jaws tightly closed with another crunch.

In a stupefied horror, the snake and the dragon watched the dog messily devour the bird. The growing thoughts of guilt and upcoming punishment overwhelmed the two. The tension was suffocating them.

"And what, might I ask, did you do that for?" the dragon broke the silence with a question. He couldn't stand the eerie silence. It weighed heavily upon him and threatened to crush him.

_"I'm not sad. I'm downright pathetic!"_

"I thought you said that you didn't hate the rooster?-! Then why?-! Why?-! Why?-! Why?-! Why?-!" all the snake could think about was God's reaction to this. He knew that God would take more than just his legs...his entire life was in danger.

"Relax. Is it really something to be so worked up about?" the dog sniggered. "Tradition is fine but change isn't such a bad thing, now is it? And also, didn't I just help the two of you? He really would of told God about your plans so either way you would of been in trouble. You owe me the favor of keeping silent," he licked his lips in satisfaction.

"Fine. It doesn't matter to me...but remember, the actions that we put out will eventually return to us. I just hope that you're prepared to reap what you have now sown," the dragon frowned at the dog's continous snickering. He knew that this mutt wasn't taking him seriously. However, he prayed that maybe he would listen."You might kill someone else if you're not careful either that or you'll end up causing your own death."

"Heh heh, thanks for the warning. I'll keep that in mind," the dog sneered.

_"Whatever you're planning I won't be on your side but I won't be your enemy either."_

"It's all your fault. I wasn't a part of this! I didn't do anything wrong! You killed the rooster because you hated him! You were just jealous that God loved him more than you and so you waited for a good opportunity to get revenge!" the snake had just lost all of his composure and shown his true face. The weak, frightened animal locked deep inside him. Fear is a part of everyone. It lives deep inside one's heart just waiting to surface.

"Can't you two even pretend to be grateful?" the dog stopped smiling to form a fierce glare. It shot shivers down the dragon and snake's spine. "So what if I'm jealous? I was betrayed." he did not shout. Only a growl was heard. A low, deep, threatening growl. "Even if God is angry, even if he's sad...I'm right here. I've always been right by his side and I always will," he muttered to himself in annoyance as he left the snake and dragon.

_"I want to make it last forever. I want to able to hold it in my hands and keep it close to my heart. I want to make that dream last forever...and I will."_

"What are we going to do?" the snake's voice shook as he spoke. His body was still trembling since the murder had taken place. His scales turned a pale white.

"Tomorrow, we'll meet here so that we can go to the banquet together," the dragon callously replied. He walked away from the snake to retire into his home. He was much too tired to deal with all of this so he didn't try. Why not just ignore everything unpleasant and accept only relief and comfort? Isn't that the only way to be happy?

_"He admires him because he has something that he doesn't. To put it simply, he loves him. So why not look to him for guidance?"_

The snake eyed the dragon from a distance before he slithered back into his home...

"It's all their fault, not mine. They'll be punished for this not me. I have no hands to share the blood with," he hissed.

Far in the distance, a rabbit hid underneath the bushes. He had been watching them for some time now. He hopped toward the area where the snake, dragon and dog had just been. He gawked at the ruby colored feathers at the tip of his feet.

"This is a dream, right? There's no way this could of happened," the rabbit chuckled in disbelief.

The tiger and the horse had just finished their run and were returning to their homes.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" the tiger asked. The rabbit was an affectionate and playful creature that was always seen with other animals. The rabbit admitted that he hated to be left alone for too long.

The rabbit blinked a couple of times when he broke out of his thoughts and was forced back to reality. Much to his dismay, he was forced to the face the situation that had just occurred. He needed to tell someone about it. The truth was too much of a burden to carry by himself. Both quivering and whimpering, he attempted to inform the tiger and horse about the situation that had just occurred.

_"There's no such thing as a memory that's okay to forget...not a single one."_

"When I saw the dragon, snake and rooster, I was going to say hi to them. I stopped when I saw the dog approaching them..." the rabbit tried his hardest to recollect his now hazy memories. He felt as though he was retelling a nightmare.

"Go on," the tiger urged.

"The dog had a frightening appearance and I didn't want to go near him. I hid in the bushes so I could watch without being noticed," the rabbit continued.

"What's so scary about a dog?" the horse scoffed.

"He was scary!" the rabbit defended himself while a blush arose on his cheeks. The horse's ridicule made him ashamed of his timid nature. "His ears were arched back which is a signal that he was hunting something. You could literally seen the blood lust in those fierce and wild eyes. His teeth and gums were showing as drool poured from his mouth...I had to take precautions! I didn't want to get hurt or worse...killed!" the rabbit was ready to break into sobs. He was still completely terrified.

""Precautions?" What for? The dog is just as kind as you are and he is exceptionally loyal to his friends," the tiger argued.

"Are you sure your not just exagerrating?" the horse suggested.

The rabbit angered by their mocking and disbelief began to stomp and pound the ground. "He killed him! The dog did...He ate the rooster! If you don't believe me then look at your feet!"

The tiger and horse were stunned by the rabbit's outburst. They hesitately looked downward and spotted the feathers that they had been stepping on. They were gooey and stuck together with saliva and hints of a crimson liquid.

"You are not to tell anyone about this...no one is going to find out, understand?" the horse realized the seriousness of the situation and the consequences that were threatening to occur. Even though he hadn't taken a part in this, he too, feared God.

"I think we should tell God what happened. It's not right to keep secrets"

_"His words, his actions, they're all against me. I shrink back. I can't help it..."_

"NO!" the horse shouted as he stomped on the ground. There was a light "thack" sound.

The horse began to dig a small hole. He used his hooves to scooch the feathers and the now lifeless rabbit into it. Then he threw the dirt on top of them until they disappeared from sight. The tiger watched this attempt to cover up the crime. He spotted a remaining feather and, without notice, took it for himself.

"The rooster and rabbit won't be there at the banquet," the horse concluded.

Without another word, the horse returned to his home while the tiger discretely proceeded into another direction.

The boar was now inside his own home and had just eaten dinner. He was just about to take a bath when he heard a knock on his door. Grumbling, he immediately opened it and let out a gasp in surprise

_"Do you find it disgusting?"_

"Hh-heh-hello, cat!" the boar shuttered. He pondered why he felt so nervous all of a sudden.

_"Is it frightening to you?" _

"Hey there. Can I come in?" the cat asked as politely as he could manage.

"Oh sure. You can make yourself some tea and ramen or you can take a bath with me," the boar stepped out of the way and let the hideous creature into his house.

_"What is this? It's body is all warped and ugly. What's that smell? It smells terrible like something dead and rotting. It's the cat's evil spirit."_

The cat calmly removed it's dirty, worn out cloak that he had been wearing. His body was a dark brownish color without any fur. His ears were extended and arched back. His eyes were a gleaming purple. The skin on his arms and legs was so thin that it barely concealed the bones underneath. His rib cage was also visible. His hands and feet were oversized with long sharp claws. He normally wore a cloak to hide his new appearance, however, he believed that the boar was comfortable with seeing him.

"It's been a long day so a bath wouldn't hurt...I guess," the cat grimaced at the thought of even coming close to water let alone touching it.

The boar mistook the cat's glare and gulped loudly.

"You're shivering...are you cold?" the cat asked while coming closer to his friend.

The boar immediately took a step backward and placed a distance between himself and the cat.

"No, no. I'm not cold at all," the boar replied with an odd smile. "C'mon. Let's go take that bath."

_"This whole time...I've been chasing after you for myself. I didn't even think about the pain you must of felt"_

The two left the living room and into a long hallway. The cat and boar walked along side of each other without saying a word. When they reached the end of the hall, the cat opened the door in front of them and proceeded into an open air bath.

The boar, without waiting for his companion, immediately jumped in.

"Don't worry...it's not too hot," the boar reassured when he noticed the cat still standing at the edge of the bath.

_"Why? Why have you forgotten?"_

The cat placed one of his massive hands in the water and instantly removed it with a hiss. He stared at his damp hand while drops fell into the warm, steaming water.

"It's okay if you don't want to take a bath. It's not like it'll help that awful smell," the boar scowled.

_"That you are a monster...an existence built on others sacrifice" _

"What?" the cat asked absentmindedly.

"It's nothing!" the boar mentally scolded himself for his blunt statement.

The cat wondered why his friend appeared to be so troubled. "Thank you..." he mumbled as he stepped into the water. He sat down across from the boar.

"Oh, it's no big deal. Feel free to come to my house anytime," the boar smirked.

_"If I told you that somewhere in my heart I've given up, would you cry from relief? I guess you would..." _

"I didn't mean that...I meant thank you for always being there for me. I know it must be difficult for you to put up with me," the cat smiled but his ugly features made it look like a devilish grin.

"I just had to make it up to you," the boar whispered. He remembered the first banquet. He remembered going past the cat's house and spotting him there sleeping. In a strange way, he felt responsible. If the boar had just woken the cat up and taken him to the banquet then he wouldn't of ended up like this.

_"Using me, pitying me, it doesn't matter. I was happy. No matter what the reason...I was happy"_

"Can I talk to you about something?" the cat asked while scratching the back of his neck.

"Always..."

"The monkey...he's dead," the cat muttered.

"I know. I saw him," the boar frowned at being reminded of this. "He fell from the tree. I saw his body hanging there. He smelled terrible."

"Oh, that was probably me since I wasn't too far away from where you saw him. Actually, you surprised me. I thought for sure that you would tell the others," the cat smirked.

"Well, you didn't do anything either!" the boar defended himself. "I didn't know that the cat was there...I didn't see him so where could of he had hidden? In the trees?" he pondered with a growing worry and concern.

_"I'm not pitied or ostracised, not like this boy...I guess I'm not so bad after all."_

"Why would I tell the others?...The animals, like God, no longer care about me. They can't stand to look at me..." the cat covered his face in shame of his horrifying appearance. "Besides..." he removed his hand to gaze at the boar directly. He wanted to see his reaction. "I'm the one who killed him."

"What?"

"The monkey, being as old as he was, didn't notice me follow him as he climbed to the top of the tree. He didn't even notice me right behind him when I scratched the back of his neck and caused him to fall close to where you were sleeping." the cat explained. "You should of seen it...the blood was everywhere...You should of heard it...the cracking sounds his bones made...You should of felt the soft tissue and prickly hairs between my fingers and under my nails," his body twitched as he retold his experience...as he relived it.

"Why? Why did you do that?" the boar was careful not to upset the cat. He didn't want to sound angry or afraid so he kept his indifferent expression.

_"It's all right. Your just under an evil spell for a little while that makes you turn into that...It's alright I'm not scared a bit." _

"I was merely playing my part." the cat replied. "I'm the outcast from the rest of the animals which means I don't have any ties to you or to anyone else. Since I'm not part of the zodiac I don't have any chains like the rest of you do. I'm free to love...and to hate. At the end of the first banquet, God gave me this role. I'm the monster so of course everyone expects me to be vengeful, angry and hateful. It was because of those ugly emotions that I look like this. I'm the monster so I will act like one...I've accepted my role as the one who tramples upon everything until there is nothing left. That's who I am," the cat spoke in a calm and cool voice. His coming to enlightenment about himself and his purpose made him at peace.

"You're telling me this because you think that I'm guilty too? I guess you're right. I also have the monkey's blood on my hands so, I too, am responsible," the boar sighed at this forced confession. He didn't want to put up any argument or resistance. It was too much trouble.

"So you'll help me go to the banquet tomorrow?" the cat asked. The cat dreamed of the banquet that which will always remain a dream. At the first banquet, God told the cat that what he had witnessed, the preparations of the future banquet, is all he will ever see.

_"If you dragged them down any further you'll only end up hurting them"_

"What do I have to do?" the boar hoped that the cat wouldn't ask him to do anything too drastic and tiring.

"Ask the cow to meet you in the forest, specifically, by the tree where I killed the monkey. Tell him that you want him to help you bury the monkey. And tell him that your not sure how he died but maybe he fell off of the tree," the cat instructed. The cat knew that for the rest of eternity he will never be able to get close to the other animals and that he will never get to see the banquet that he dreamed so much about. He could never enter their world. He knew that it was the rat's fault that he is forever cursed by God and placed as an outcast.

"Okay, I'll do that. So I can assume that you want the cow to bring the rat with him as well," the boar already knew what the cat intended to do.

"Yes..." the cat placed his hands on the ledge and used them to raise his body out of the water. "Thank you..." he muttered as he left the boar and returned to his home. The rat received the greatest of prizes and the cat was left with nothing. This bitterness, this jealousy, this hatred and anger toward the rat burned inside him. These ugly inner feelings, he kept locked in the deepest chambers of his heart, found its way to the surface. They warped his entire appearance into an grotesque form.

This form forever signifies the hate between the cat and the rat.

"There's nothing to thank me for...you pitiful creature,"

_"Would you stop forcing yourself on him and calling it love...it's painful to watch."_

The sun had long since departed and was replaced by millions of tiny stars. These stars failed to brighten the darkness that had engulfed the sky. The full moon served as an ornament to give blind hope that the brightness of the sun will eventually return.

_"However, even dawn, became dark and gloomy."_

God lived very far away from the village where the animals stayed. In order to reach him they had to take a long road which had a field to the left side and a forest on the right. The road ended at the base of the mountain which the animals had to climb in order to reach God at the top.

God was working diligently on the last preparations for the banquet. He swiftly turned when he heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Hello?"

He calmly waited for a reply...there was none.

_"I'll have to stand up for my worthless self. Even if my heart is still seen as inferior."_

"Who's there? Is someone...there?" he called out.

"Don't be alarmed. It's only me," a tiger stated as he came through the bushes into clear sight.

"And what are you doing here so late at night? Is something wrong?" God asked in a smooth and quiet tone. He approached the now shaking tiger.

_"What have you come here for? Go on. Tell me...I won't be angry"_

Hesitating, the tiger wondered whether or not it was a wise decision to come here by himself. He opened his mouth and allowed a feather to fall onto the ground. God picked up the object and raised it high above his head. He quietly observed it.

The tiger gazed upon his God in awe. He was wearing a pure white, silky and elegantly styled kimono. He had long, black gleaming hair, clear blue eyes, pallid white skin and a small and gentle physic. His beauty was divine. It felt as though it was a sin to even look at him.

_"To them, I am the closest thing there is to God. The master of their souls. The one who controls the zodiac. That is who I am"_

"I don't understand. What is the meaning of this?" God humored the tiger with a question. The animal's unceasing trembling was slightly amusing.

The tiger felt reassured by his God's smile and summoned the bravery to tell the truth. "The rooster died today."

"What did you say?"

"The rooster...he died. The rabbit has also died," the tiger began to pace backwards so that he could put some distance between himself and God.

_"Your lucky. I wish that I was a bird. So, I too, can fly away from all this...someday."_

Before the tiger could see God's expression, God turned and headed to a small wooden cottage. "Come inside." he commanded more so than invited.

The tiger obediently followed.

"Maybe I should of told the others that I was coming here..." he pondered.

The tiger opened the door and looked to his right to find God sitting on a mat by a lit fireplace. His knees were tucked to his chest and his head hung downward. His arms tightly wrapped around his legs. His toes curled into his feet. His raven bangs hid his face.

_"If I don't then I'll become worse and worse. Then I'll really be hopeless."_

The tiger inhaled a deep breath and cautiously stepped inside. He looked around and took in his surroundings. There was no furniture except for a large, thin brown mat that nearly covered the entire floor. The wooden floor was both dusty and worn out. There was the front door and another one across the room that led to the backyard. There was a single window in the left corner but it was concealed by black curtains. It was a small, quiet and peaceful home.

The tiger laid down on the same mat beside God. His heart nearly pounded out of his chest. He used his paw to wipe the sweat that oozed from his brow. His breaths were both quick and light. With each passing second, he grew more anxious.

God lifted his face and, instantly, the tiger took a quick glance. His God was softly crying.

_"Such pretty tears..."_

The tiger felt an overwhelming terror when he considered the consequences of causing God grief.

"I...I di-didn't see it...it ha-happen ma-mysself...I only heh-heard 'bout it." the tiger stuttered. "I was told by the rabbit. But! He wasn't sure how it happened or who'd done it." he lied. He lied to protect the murderer. To protect the witnesses. To protect himself.

God abruptly stood up and caused the tiger to do so as well. He picked up some logs and tossed them into the fire place. Immediately, sparks flew in all directions almost striking them both. The flames danced together in a wild motion. Watching them, had a hypnotic effect.

_"So he gave her the ol' black and blue treatment, huh?" _

Instead of returning to his original spot, he laid his body on top of the tigers'. His chest and stomach was lying on the tiger's back, his legs were spread apart, his hands and arms were placed along the tiger's. The animal could feel God's heartbeat growing harder and faster.

"Wha-What are you doing?"

"It's alright...You can tell me the truth now. I'll listen," God whispered into the animal's ear as he nuzzled his cheek.

"Nn-No! I'm not lying to you. I would never!" the tiger protested.

_"Why must you lay your hands on my things...or do you think you've beaten me?"_

"You killed him, didn't you? You killed him."

"NO! I didn't! Believe me! I would never!" the tiger, becoming frantic, tried to raise his body but he had allowed himself to be pinned down.

God watched the animal squirm and struggle underneath him and couldn't resist the urge to laugh. This frightening sound echoed in the room and drowned out the tiger's screams. God never realized how incredibly weak and helpless an animal could be. How fragile? He wondered if the supposed "fierce" and "courageous" tiger was just as weak physically as he was emotionally. In order to test his experiment, he removed his hands from his paws and placed them on the animal's neck. He ran his long and skinny fingers through the thick and heavy fur. He dug his nails deeper and deeper until he reached rough and sweaty flesh.

He began to squeeze.

"Ss-stop! Stop it...no."

_"Now that you're like this, I wonder if I'm the kind of person that you'd want to be with"_

Those were the only words he heard. He ignored everything else. He closed his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. His hair swaded as his body jerked while trying to keep his victim still. He'd take a deep breath and held it before exhaling. He raised his head to the ceiling and suddenly his eyes shot open.

Something had startled him. What was it? Some kind of "snapping" sound?

Out of curiosity, God looked down at the animal under him. When did he stop whimpering and struggling? "I can't remember." He stood up while lifting the tiger's now limp body. "He's...so cold!"

God carried the animal in his arms and close to chest. He cradled the tiger like a mother would sooth her child to sleep. He gently placed him where he could rest for eternity. God watched the cinders quickly devour the tiger until there was nothing left. The flames had a hyponotic effect.

"Dust to dust...ashes to ashes." he quoted this as the black powdery substance ran through his fingers.

God jerked his head over to the door when he noticed a repeated knock. It steadily creaked open and a sheep timidly stepped inside.

_"Stay out of it. Otherwise, you'll be punished."_

"Hmm. Another unexpected guest..." God confirmed with a forced smile.

"Sorry for the intrusion..." the sheep mumbled as he bowed.

"What is it?"

"I noticed that the tiger hasn't returned to his home since when I came to visit no one was there. Being out so late at night is unusual for him so...Do you know where he is? I've asked the horse, whom I last saw him with, but he didn't know," the sheep refused to raise his head and look at God directly. He didn't have the nerve.

_"I know you'll become a prince who can protect her because you have a lot of courage in you"_

Without replying, God steadily approached the frightened animal. He bent on his knees and patted the sheep on the head. "If you're** that** worried then I'll show you where he is."

Because of God's gesture, the sheep couldn't help but to lift his face and open his eyes. He only saw yet another forced smile. He couldn't tell whether or not his intrusion had upset his God.

God grabbed a clump of the sheep's fluff on the back of his neck and urged him to walk forward. The sheep, ignoring the pain, readily obeyed and headed toward whichever direction God would lead him.

_"But I'm a coward. I couldn't face her and I couldn't stand up to him. Despite all this, I kept telling myself that I loved her."_

To the sheep, their walking felt like an eternity. Was the house really that big? However, it had a calming effect on him. This was just a quiet and peaceful walk to the other side of the room where the backdoor is. Then, in no time at all, he would be reunited with the tiger. He felt a strange sense of relief.

"Um. Uh..." the sheep muttered as he turned right. The door was just ahead of him. He had been watching it for a while but now it was disappearing from sight. What replaced it was a loud, crackling fire that appeared to be a furnace in his perspective. "What's going on?-!"

The sheep faced the fire since now his distance from it was only a few inches. God didn't need to explain. He already knew what was going to happen and he didn't have the nerve to resist. He gazed upon the flames deeply as if he was staring at death's door. Silently and without hesitation, he entered it.

_"I have to become a man who can make her happy"_

"Two sacrifices...just for you. My poor rooster," God watched the cinders swiftly consume another body. Without shame and without guilt. "They knew. They knew how deeply I loved you and yet, they killed you!" with a thump, he collasped onto the ground. He laid on his stomach on the mat and covered his face with his sleeves. "But I love them. I love them so I'll help them repent. I will help them repent of their sins and rid them of the blood they've shed...Your blood," he allowed the tears to dampen his pale cheeks. "My poor rooster. Forgive your murderers...as I did," he continued to weep until sleep over came him. Sleep eased him with wonderful dreams.

From what started as a speck of light, the sun's rays began to grow larger and brighter.

_"We'll set them off with a bang. That renders the darkness"_

When the horse woke up, he immediately rushed out the door and hurried to the house across from his own.

"Yesterday, the sheep told me that the tiger was out late last night," the horse used his hooves to knock on the door. Recieving no response, he lifted his legs and slammed them against the door while his body leanned forward. The door easily collapsed. "Are you in here or not?-!" he impatiently called out.

The horse treaded inside and began to search each room in the house. He found no one. The furniture, the windows, the floor, everything in the house seemed to be still and untouched as if no one had ever lived there.

_"You already know don't you? What I want. What I'm looking for. You already know" _

"Maybe he already left for the banquet," the horse suggested. He tried to convince himself that there was nothing was amiss here and that his friend was safe and sound.

The horse didn't bother to repair the door since he decided that he could apologize when he meets the tiger later. He rushed out of the house and sprinted along the road. His pace quickened by the moment. His eyes averted from what was ahead of him and onto his left and right side. He desperately searched for any signs of his friend.

"Maybe he's somewhere in the field. That's where we'd normally go running together," the horse concluded this as he departed from the road and proceeded to his left side. He ran straight forward and turned to his right. He ran along the edge of a cliff.

_"If I keep this up, I'll never find it. At this rate, the end will never come"_

The horse continued to sprint and began to reach speeds that went beyond his limits. His hooves pounded the ground until the rocks gradually began to crack. His heart accelerated to it's maximum rate. However, he couldn't enjoy the thrill of the run since he had a purpose in mind. His face turned toward his right as he continued to focus on the field. His goal of locating his companion absorbed all of his attention.

"He has to be here somewhere! Maybe I'm not looking hard enough," the horse refused to lose hope. He refused to give up searching. If possible, he hastened his pace.

_"I want to release you from everything that binds you. Your happiness is in a bigger world"_

However, the ground beneath him refused to carry the burden of his quest along with the weight of his body. The wind gave the horse a gentle push as the ground crumbled and fell to the bottom where jagged and sharp rocks were waiting.

With a loud thump, the cow slipped from his bed and crashed onto the floor.

"Oww. That hurt," he groaned. "As long as I'm up I might as well get going" he let out a long deep yawn as he stretched his body.

At his own slow and leizure pace, he walked out of his bedroom and into the hallway which led to the living room. Once there, the front door was within his sights.

_"If I hadn't met him and seen him for who he is. Then I really would of been a fool" _

"Ah...what brings you here?" the cow asked when he opened the door and spotted a visitor.

"Can you and the rat help me?" the boar inwardly gulped. He knew that right now he was doing something terrible but he just couldn't say no to the cat.

"Sure. I was just about to get him so that I can carry him to the banquet. Why don't you come with me so that you can explain everything along the way," the cow suggested. "The boar looks very ill. He's all sweaty and pale. I hope that I can help him," he thought to himself.

The boar and cow talked and traveled together to the rat's house and passed the snake and dragon along the way. The snake had slithered onto the dragon's back who shot up in the air and soared among the clouds.The boar and cow continued to look up even when the dragon had long since disappeared within the sky.

_"He allowed me to say what was in my heart and released me" _

"What are you two staring at?" the rat queried with a dumbfounded expression.

"It's nothing," the cow claimed. "Before we go to the banquet we have to stop by the forest."

"Why?" the rat asked while becoming even more confused.

"The boar told me that he saw the monkey there earlier this morning. He's dead,"

"How did it happen?"

"He fell off a tree!" the boar quickly exclaimed. "Will you two help me bury him?"

"Of course we will." the rat reassured.

_"It's a test"_

With that decision, the three of them journeyed into the forest. The monkey's body was now sprawled out on the ground. Flies surrounded and covered him as worms started to trepass inside.

How sickening. The monkey didn't deserve to die.What an awful sight. He didn't deserve to have his body consumed by worms and bugs. It smells terrible. He didn't do anything wrong. It makes me want to vomit.

The rat, cow and boar stared at the rotting thing with both pity and disgust.

The boar and cow dug a hole at the base of the tree that the monkey supposedly fell from. They decided that this would be the perfect grave mark for him. The rat watched from a distance since he knew that he couldn't possibly help them. He was too small.

_"Are you leaving the nest?"_

"Is someone there?" the rat queried when he heard a rustle in the bushes. Without informing the boar and cow, he decided to explore the bushes and find the source of this noise.

The boar eyed the rat as he left and shook his head in pity. He knew that he was doing something terrible but he didn't want to go against the cat. He owed the cat this favor.

The rat scurried through the tall thin grass while pushing away leaves and twigs. He gasped when he saw what appeared to be two violet gems in front of him. They were so pretty.

_"I won't lose. I'll keep walking forward no matter how much...I'm knocked down by pain"_

The rat continued to gaze upon these beautiful gleaming spheres. A gust of warm wind brushed against him. The rat took a step back when he noticed that they were starting to move. Were they coming closer?

"NO! DON'T!

Those were the last words the rat heard. He opened his eyes and saw nothing around him. He tried to scream but he couldn't hear his own voice. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think clearly. There were only sounds of rushing water and tapping stones. His body jerked from side to side and was thrashed among waves of hot thick water. His body tore as it was rubbed against the large sharp stones. He was starting to panic. He lifted his head up for air but it hurt his throat to breathe it. Like trying to breathe in a fog. Gradually, his lungs began to constrict. That was the only pain he felt.

The rest of his body had went from icy cold to just numb. The water and long and rough stones caused him to lean further and further backward.

He felt as though he was sinking.

"Spit him out!" the cow used his head to charge into the cat's abdomen and tilted his neck to fling him upward.

"Too late." the cat muttered. He landed flat on his back among the prickly bushes. He rubbed his stomach where a bruise was beginning to form.

_"You say it as though you're obliged to hate him. But your eyes, your eyes tell me a different story. That you're afraid to find out"_

"You knew! You knew that this was going to happen!" the cow shiftly turned to face the boar with accusing eyes. Grief and rage. Those weren't the emotions he expected to feel when he woke up this morning. However this is what he felt when he watched his friend get eaten by that monster. These ugly emotions came from his heart and spread like a diease.

"Yes, you're right. I knew. I led you and the rat here so that you could both be killed by the cat," the boar willingfully admitted. "It's nothing personal. It's just..." he drifted.

Suddenly, the cow felt a sharp pain on his side. It stung until it started to burn as if someone had set him on fire. He collasped to his knees. Something was now pouring out of him. No matter how much he groaned it continued to flow. He opened his eyes and everything around him was hazy and blurry. He was panting heavily. He could barely make out the boar and cat who were both doing nothing to help him. He could see the boar's indifferent gaze and the cat licking a ruby colored liquid off of his fingers.

He let out a gasp.

_"It would of been better if you were never born. It would of been better if you had never existed"_

"Thank you," the cat stated as he stared as his hands. They were twitching relentlessly.

"I told you that there's nothing to thank me about!" the boar shouted. He focused his eyes on the cat instead of the cow's corpse that laid right beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I've killed three of them and I...and I-" the cat placed his hands against his face. "I don't feel anything at all."

The boar approached the trembling cat."Relax. It'll all sink in soon. Then you'll feel guilty or maybe happy. Whichever you prefer." the boar affirmed.

"Why? Why don't I feel anything?" the cat raised his body to his legs and forcefully removed his hands. "I feel nothing! Why?-!"his nails dug deep into what was nearest. It happened again. "Why?-!" The thick liquid, bits of hair and chunks of tissue ran through his fingers as he clawed what was right in front of him. "Has this become so natural that I can't enjoy it?" he stared at his friend who laid at his feet. He couldn't weep. He couldn't laugh. "I feel...so empty."

The cat tilted his head toward the sky. The clouds hovered above him. It was so peaceful. He wanted to watch them forever.

_"As if for him. Hating is a way of protecting himself"_

Something large had come from the sky. It seemed like a blemish among those pure white clouds. It fell faster and faster like a lightning bolt.

"Is that the dragon?" the cat wondered.

It struck the cat with all of it's weight and power.

"It is the dragon." the cat answered his own question. "And the snake's with him too." he spotted the reptile that seemed to be attached to the dragon's neck. His long fangs were wedged within the dragon's collar.

_"Even if I die alone surrounded by the frozen snow..."_

The cat laid on his back on top of the bushes that had now trepassed through his thin skin and it's thorns intertwined with his bones. The weight of the animal above was crushing him. At a slow but diligent pace, it was breaking him.

"I didn't want God to kill me," the snake managed to cough out a whisper. "I'd rather take my own life," he wheezed. "Unfortunately for the dragon, I used him to help me with my goal." a dark colored liquid streamed down his mouth as he spoke. As the liquid touched the dragon's scales they instantly burned until they fell to the ground. "Unfortunately for the cat, he was standing at the wrong place at the wrong time..."

_"It's a realization more so than regret. I believe that's closer to repentance"_

"So you poisoned him while you were in the air so that you could fall together...clever," the cat chuckled.

"Hey, are you in there?" the dog called as he entered the cottage. He saw his God sitting by the fireplace. His face was at his knees. His knees tucked into his chest. He leaned forward so that his chest could be pressed against his legs. His arms tightly wrapped around his legs. His toes curled into his feet. "Are you okay?" the dog advanced toward his God and gently nudged his side.

"Dead. They're all dead. Dead, dead, dead," God sobbed. "They all died. Every single one..."

"So you and I are the only ones left?" the dog asked with a growing anticipation.

"Yes."

"Then it's over. It's the end." a smile arose among the dog's cheeks.

"What are you so happy about?" That mutt's smile pierced God's heart.

"The end justifies the means." the dog quoted as he began to laugh. He laughed more so than he ever did in his entire life. He laughed as if all the joy in the world came to him at once.

"Everyone's dead, there's no banquet, everything's falling apart and you're a laughing?-!" God burst out. He flung his arms around the dog's neck and began to squeeze. "Shut up! Stop laughing! I said stop!" his grip tightened by the moment.

"We're together...You and I are together at last," the dog gasped.

Still bent on his knees, God's arms immediately dropped as his tears ceased. He placed his head on his dog shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"I don't feel any remorse or anger since I got what I wanted," the dog sighed a relief.

"I don't have to die alone?" God asked with pleading eyes.

_"I think of you more than any other. That, is the one and only truth"_

On top of the mountain, was a small wooden cottage. Inside the cottage was a lonely God. He was so lonely that he called the animals to a splendid banquet. He just wanted to spend time with them. They all had so much fun that they promised to meet each other every year for the banquet. On the twelfth banquet, the animals and God ran into a series of unfortunate events. That year, there was no banquet.

God wouldn't be God if he could die. He didn't but his friends did. He was chained together with the animals so when they died he grieved. He was sad because of the pain of loss bonds.

If you create a bond then you'll feel it when it's broken.

God refused to live with this pain and so he made it so that the animals could be with him forever. He revived their spirits and put them in new chains.He refused to live or to die alone. For this purpose, a new bond was made.

God saw the twelfth banquet as a horrible year and cursed it. He sealed away the memories of it into the shadows of the zodiac animals. He rejected taking responsiblity for his actions so he gave the dragon authority over the memories and bestowed upon him a power that no one animal possessed.

Every 12 generations the spirits of the zodiac regain memories of the incident and become restless. As a result, they can not fully possess their vessels. They seperate themselves and their shadows and enter into two hosts. There is the "actual" zodiac and the "other" or "shadow" zodiac. There will be no father of the other zodiac except God. The other zodiac will be conceived by only one mother and the punishment of bearing these children is death. The other zodiac did not attend the banquet and so they will never be permitted to enter it. This rejection will create a natural hatred toward God and inevitably they will rebel. To protect what's most important, the other zodiac will be caged together in a single room and not be allowed outside until the day they die.

-_Desire Passion_ "The story of the rejected zodiac"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I think it was my longest. Please review! I promise that I will not take so long with my next update.

"Imagine yourself in the same class as the Mabudachi Trio (Shigure, Hatori and Ayame). The teacher gives you a special assignment that's worth half of your final grade for the entire year. This teacher also has allowed you the option of choosing a partner that will help you with this project. Which of following members of the Mabudachi Trio would you choose to be your partner?"

A. Shigure Sohma.

B. Ayame Sohma.

C. Hatori Sohma.

D. My choice would depend on the kind of assignment the teacher gave.


	15. 14

(14)

"There are times when my eyes have proved themselves to be deceiving. Fooling me into accepting false realities. Illusions that they have created for me. Illusions that I dreamt for myself. How can I decipher what's real from what's not?"

AN: thank you for the reviews! Wow, I'm so close to 100...I can't believe it. Well, I'm going to offer a SPECIAL and SECRET prize to the hundredth reviewer. You guys can even review more than once!

**Heavensfiregoddess**

**Emby**

**Bishounenloverseeker **

**Lady Kayanne** (Last time, I forgot to thank you for reviewing so I giving you the credit you deserve in this one)

AN: As for the last quiz question, I'd pick Hatori because he's smart and hardworking. I can trust him to do a good job and get a perfect grade. But if didn't choose Hatori, I'd pick Shigure even though I'm afraid he might trick me into doing all of the work by myself. Well actually, I'm used to that happening so it wouldn't be a very big deal. I work better alone anyway. I like Ayame but I wouldn't do anything school related with him unless it had something to do with art or drama class.

**Yuzen Sohma**: Deep purple eyes that captures all within it's gaze. A tender, warm aura at a distance to conceal the fear inside a fragile heart. A heart of clear, cold glass. Quivering under an unfamiliar stare, shattering at a single touch. Lashes caress the soft, frail skin when the eyes have closed. Skin that resembles the pallid snow.

Yuzen Sohma is possessed by the rat spirit of the other zodiac and is the third youngest among his brothers. With the politeness of a gentlemen, innocence of a child, and the chivalry of a knight, he longs for a princess to protect.

Yuzen shows a lot of affectionate and kindness toward everyone but especially to those he likes. However, he tends to be overly timid and shies away from people except for the snake of the other zodiac, whom he thinks of as a parent more so than a brother. Ayanii has shown favoritism toward Yuzen ever since he was a child. In return, Yuzen trusts Ayanii more so than his other brothers.

A few years ago when Inure had first purchased the house, Harin set up a ten foot gate around it. The gate has spikes along the top of the bar and a single camera at the very front. However, the risk of trespassers had diminished only slightly according to Yuzen's opinion. To ease his fears, he grew a forest between this and the house. He had chosen flowers, trees and other plants from exotic and foreign islands. These specific kind of plants were chosen for the purpose of shielding the house and protecting those who lived inside. Yuzen also made sure to choose plants that were "pleasing to the eye" since he takes comfort in the appearance of mildness and beauty.

Yuzen is 20 years old, weighs 124 pounds and is 5'7 but taller than Hatsuharu, Yuki and Kyo. He is a junior in the college called Enlightenment and makes straight "A's" in both athletic and academic activities. He was the first one among his brothers to learn how to read. He's particularly fond of fairy tales. Yuzen dreams of becoming involved in the largest widespread store that creates smiles for all: Build a Bear Workshop. He had heard of their growing success but more importantly their good will. Reading the papers, he glanced at photos of children and their families smiling gleefully which made him want to be a part in their happiness.

**Disclaimer**: yeah, yeah, we all know that I don't own Fruits basket. I also don't own Build a Bear which I mentioned in the previous paragraph.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

9:30 P.M. Everyone had returned to their rooms in order to restore themselves in preparation for the arrival of the next day.

In Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Momiji and Hiro's room. The lights were off, the door was shut and the window was hidden beneath the curtains. Each one of them was safely snuggled in bed.

"I wonder. How did we get locked up in that closet?" Hiro asked aloud. He was wearing dark green pajamas and light brown fluffy slippers.

"Kisa said that we both were downstairs and I supposedly saw her go into that closet. Then I went upstairs to get help…None of that's true! I never went downstairs. That wasn't me! An impostor? But why? Why would someone disguise themselves as me and trap Kisa in a closet?" he laid on his bed and gazed intently upon the ceiling. He had his hands on the back of his head and on leg on top of another.

"Kisa and I were upstairs where she asked me could we go search this one room. I told her to go ahead and I'll be right there. She went in and I followed her. I was standing right by the door when I realized we went into that dog's room." he continued.

"Tohru is with my older brother and Kisa has been downstairs this whole time," Inure replied.

9: 45 P.M

"But Kisa was with me upstairs and she couldn't of left without me noticing. Maybe that was an impostor too…How would Inure know that she was downstairs? He was in his closet and it looked like he had been searching for something for a while. Maybe he saw her with the "Hiro impostor" and then went back up to his room," Hiro continued to recollect these memories and ponder them carefully.

"She's in here?-! Are you sure? This isn't a joke right? That little cutie came inside my room? Where is she?-!" Inure looked around eagerly.

"So when the "Kisa impostor" and I went into his room she must of disappeared. Where could she have possibly hidden? Well, that room was a pigsty so I guess it couldn't of been too difficult…" Hiro grimaced as he remembered that revolting and horrifying place.

"So there was a "Kisa impostor" who was with me and a "Hiro impostor" who probably tricked Kisa into going into that closet. Maybe the impostors wanted to separate us or maybe put both of us in that closet. How long did they plan on keeping us in there? And for what? Kisa and I weren't doing anything wrong! So why would they do that? And if they wanted to hurt us they could of done it when Kisa and I were alone with them…AAAUUGH! This is giving me a headache!" Hiro groaned as he rubbed his aching temples. He threw the blanket over his entire body and smothered his face into it.

10:00 P.M.

Hiro took in deep breaths until he had calmed himself down a little. He decided that he wasn't going to panic and that he would approach this situation like a composed adult.

"I wonder if Kisa is thinking about this. Maybe I should go talk to her about it and see what she thinks," Hiro inwardly scolded himself. "I can't do that! I'll just make her worried or scared. I'll just have to figure things out by myself so nothing worse can happen to her. I can't let anything else happen to her!" the sheep declared. "Okay! So I know that there were two impostors but who were they? They had to have been members of that other zodiac because nobody I know would do something like that. But Inure and the others are way too tall to dress up like Kisa and I…There are six of them, right? And I met five so maybe the last one could of…"

_"Tohru is with my older brother and Kisa has been downstairs this whole time," Inure replied._

""With his older brother?"" Hiro repeated. "Then he couldn't of done that. Maybe somebody snuck into the house? But wait, that doesn't make sense. How could they know what Kisa and I looked like and have the exact same clothes? Maybe some strangers were stalking us so they found their way through the forest and into the house. But, that still leaves the question "why". What could their motive have possibly been?" Hiro thought both deeply and hard. He was determined to solve this mystery even if he had to stay up all night. His objective? To protect Kisa even if he gets confused or hurt along the way.

_"I'm sure you'll become a prince who can protect Kisa. Because you have a lot of courage in you," Tohru verified with a reassuring smile._

10:30 P.M.

An imaginary light bulb lit up in his head. "It's not their motive that I should be worrying about…but our motive."

"I came here to find that stupi- I mean Tohru. No, actually I'm looking for Kisa," Hiro mentally slapped himself on the forehead. "No wait I'm looking for them both. Do you know where they are?"

"It's because we were searching for that stupid woman! If we hadn't gone looking for her then none of this would have happened. It had nothing to do with me or Kisa but… Tohru," Hiro felt relieved that Kisa was safe but was slightly concerned about Tohru. "Those impostors wanted to lead us away from the stupid woman so that she could be left alone with Inure's older brother. But why? What did he do to her? Whatever happens to that stupid woman will affect Kisa as well," Hiro frowned at the thought but he knew it was true. No matter how much it irritated him, Kisa loved her big sister very much. If she was hurt then Kisa would be very sad. And there was no way that Hiro could allow that to happen.

"_I have to help Hiro…I don't want to see him hurt himself because of me…If you were to be hurt. I wouldn't be able to bear it…_"

10:55 P.M.

A blush arose among his cheeks that seemed to glow in the dark room. "In that closet, I-- I was able to…I became closer to accomplishing my goal. I saved Kisa and, in return, she saved me too…I've never seen her like that before. She looked at me directly in the eyes and spoke in such a loud voice," Hiro chuckled to himself at the memory. He wanted to treasure it always.

"I'll never admit this out loud but I guess I have that stupid woman to thank for all of this," he sighed in aspiration at the thought of owing the stupid woman his gratitude.

Hiro felt a sudden shame and embarrassment as he gave his confession. "It was my fault. I was the one who urged Kisa into looking for that stupid woman with me. Because of me, someone must of gotten angry or nervous so they lured Kisa and I into that closet. They didn't want us to get in the way of whatever they were doing to the stupid woman. It was all my fault! I'm such a **child**! An complete idiot! I just went ahead without thinking like a little kid! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?-!" he shouted in aggravation.

Hiro threw the blanket off of himself and immediately began to look around at his cousins in the room. To his knowledge, each of them were sleeping soundly and undisturbed by his sudden outburst. Hiro gave a "phew" since he knew that most of them will act violently and mercilessly if their sleep is suddenly disrupted.

11:06 P.M.

"Hmph. I didn't even want to come here in the first place!" Hiro recalled the day before when he visited Kisa's house.

(flashback alert!) The front door was open so Hiro decided to let himself in. He found his aunt who was in the kitchen and deeply focused on preparing a meal. She didn't hear him come inside nor she did notice him standing by the door and watching her from behind. A radio played a melodious tune as she continued to work.

(AN: Hiro's aunt is the same person as Kisa's mother. Unfortunately, I don't know her name.)

"Hey! Where's Kisa?" Hiro raised his voice so that he could grab her attention.

Startled by the sudden noise, her shoulders swiftly raised and her body jerked around to face the sheep. Her facial expression gave a sign of relief when she recognized her nephew.

"Kisa is upstairs with Momiji right now. Will you be joining us for lunch? We're having niratama." she smiled pleasantly at the boy.

(AN: Niratama is a dish with leeks and egg. See manga volume 5 for details.)

Hiro could remember a time when this woman was unable to smile. When Kisa had first stopped speaking, her mother didn't know the cause so she worried constantly. He remembered seeing her crying by herself a few times and he believed that he didn't have the right to console her. He had done nothing but avoid Kisa during her time of need. He distanced himself because he loved her. He worried about her constantly. However, it felt so wrong. Couldn't he have done more?

Hiro returned his aunt's smile with one of his own.

"Yes, I'm staying here for a while. I wanted to show Kisa the new Mogeta movie since she's so into that stuff," Hiro stated this before he left the room and headed upstairs.

At the peak of the stairs, he turned left and walked through a hallway until he reached the end. On his right side was a door, which he opened to find Kisa and Momiji playing together with a stuffed tiger and rabbit toy. He scowled at Momiji until he noticed the smile on Kisa's cheeks and listened to her quiet laughter. He wanted to watch her forever.

"Hi, Hiro! What a surprise! I didn't know that you were coming here today. How lucky! Now we can all play together," Momiji chirped when he spotted the sheep.

"Heh-hello!" Kisa did her best to greet him properly.

"Hello," Hiro replied. "What are you doing here, dumb rabbit?" he glared at Momiji as he entered the room and sat next to Kisa.

"Aww, don't be mean! My papa's going on a business trip and he's taking my mama and baby sister with him. He wanted to make sure that nothing would happen to me in the meanwhile so he asked Hari to take care of me until he came back. But Hari's busy with Akito today so I came over to Kisa's house to play!" Momiji explained as he fidgeted with his toy rabbit.

"Why would your dad care anyway? You don't even stay with him! You have your own house with your own servants. So why can't they baby-sit you?" Hiro scorned. He was irritated that Momiji would even think to impose himself on Kisa's family and just assume that Kisa wants to spend time with him.

"Hiro!" Kisa knew why Momiji wasn't living with his parents. It was very sad. So Hiro shouldn't remind him of it.

"Yeah, it didn't make any sense to me either. But I guess it just means that papa is thinking about me. Otherwise, he wouldn't have told me that he was leaving and he wouldn't have asked Hari to watch over me," Momiji stated with a beaming smile.

"Y-yes…" Kisa mumbled as she cuddled her soft tiger toy.

"What's that in your bag, Hiro?" Momiji curiously queried.

"Oh this?" Hiro reached into his brown leather bag and pulled out a DVD. "I brought the new Mogeta movie since Kisa hasn't seen it yet," he hoped that Momiji could take a hint and figure out that he wanted to watch it alone with Kisa.

"Wow, a Mogeta movie?-! I never seen it! Let's watch. Let's all watch it together!" Momiji jumped up for joy as he took the DVD from Hiro's hands.

"Yes!" Kisa assented with excitement.

"Alright," Hiro was glad that he made Kisa happy. "But settle down first! How are we supposed to watch if you keep yellin' and jumpin' around?-!" he couldn't help but to glare at Momiji for his unceasing annoying behavior.

"Kisa! Momiji! Hiro! Lunch is ready so wash up first, okay?" a familiar voice maternally instructed.

"Hurray, it's lunch time! Maybe we can watch the movie while we eat. C'mon! Let's hurry and go eat, together! " Momiji immediately rushed out of the room and Kisa followed as swiftly as possible.

Hiro scowled as he dragged along at his own leisure and gradual pace.

After the three of them had washed their hands, they were all downstairs and by the table in the dining room.

"Itadakimasu!" was said in unison as they began to enjoy their meal.

With a sudden knock on the door, Kisa's mother excused herself and hurried to answer it.

When Kisa, Hiro and Momiji heard a faint "come in", they looked intently to discover the identity of the strangers. There was a group of middle aged and elderly ladies along with Kisa's mother who came through the dining room, busily talking, and proceeded into the next room.

"And just who were those people? How could they just barge right in without so much as a greeting? How could they have not seen us? We were right here! And here we are, trying to have a nice, quiet meal, and there they go, talking so noisily! How could they be so inconsiderate?-! They think just because they're older that they can be as loud as they want and go wherever without caring about whats around them," Hiro ranted.

"Um! I-,uh, I'm so sorry. Th-Those people are Sohmas from the "inside"…They come...time to time to check on my mother…I'm sorry," Kisa bowed her head apologetically.

"Don't be! It's no trouble at all! I'm glad that your mutti has people who care about her so much," Momiji munched on a leek as he spoke.

The door to the living room was so thin that their voices had no trouble penetrating it and into the room where the three were having lunch. Kisa, Hiro and Momiji didn't have the intention of eavesdropping but the women's conversation was so loud that it was impossible to ignore.

"Another zodiac?-! How can this be?-!" one of the youngest woman shouted in disbelief.

Startled and confused, Kisa, Hiro and Momiji glanced at each other and began to listen eagerly.

"Master Akito mentioned them as she was talking to Master Shigure on the phone," an older lady began to share her newly obtained information. She wouldn't openly admit it but she was guilty of spying on the head of the family. "Master Akito wanted Master Shigure to take a few relatives along with that outsider to go and meet them tomorrow."

""Outsider?" You mean, Tohru Honda?" Kisa's mother didn't approve of gossiping but she couldn't hide the fact that she was interested.

"Yes, that's her name. That stranger who learned about the **secret** and didn't have her memories suppressed," the lady replied. "The head of the family is giving her permission to meet these people who are also possessed by the vengeful zodiac spirits."

"You mean, more people who turn into animals?" another older lady shivered as she quickly rubbed her shoulders. "Ugh, I can't believe that the prosperous and highly esteemed Sohma family would be disgraced with such…freaks!" she cringed.

Kisa's mother instantly shot a fierce glare at the woman who merely sneered with a snobbish expression.

"And tomorrow morning Master Shigure and the others are leaving so that they can stay with them for a week. Interesting, huh?" the elder lady finished.

All of the women eagerly began chatting amongst themselves about the exciting news.

"Yes, that's very interesting!"

"I can't believe there's another zodiac!"

"Why would the head of the family permit that outsider to go tomorrow? My goodness, she's been quite **lenient** lately..."

"I believe I've heard about this zodiac a long time ago…Aren't they Aikou's children?"

"Do you think Master Akito will be joining Master Shigure tomorrow?"

"Mrs. Sohma?" the lady, who started the topic, turned toward Kisa's mother. "Is your child going to meet them as well?"

"Um, I don't know. This is the first time I've heard about it. But if she wanted to go with Tohru and the others tomorrow then I have no objection," she replied with a slight chuckle.

In the dining room, Hiro, Kisa and Momiji were all in a daze while still grasping the news.

"I don't believe it. I've never heard about another zodiac, have you? All of us are alive so there can't be any other zodiac members. That lady must have been lying. Sheesh, making up stories just so you can get some attention. That's really pathetic," Hiro scoffed.

"There'd be no point in making it all up so you shouldn't be so skeptical, Hiro," Momiji scolded as he wagged his index finger side to side in a "tsk, tsk," motion. "But one thing bothers me. Why hasn't Akito mentioned them before? And why haven't we seen them at any of the banquets? Why would Akito send Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and even Tohru to go meet them now? Did something happen? Or maybe, something's going to…" the rabbit wondered with a growing worry.

"Well there's no way I'm getting involved!" Hiro announced.

"Huh?" Momiji questioned as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I don't trust this. Akito is probably planning something and I don't want to be a part of it!" Hiro hoped that Kisa would agree with him. He didn't want to her to be near any kind of danger and also, he was glad that the stupid woman would be leaving for an entire week.

"Ah, I! I want to go," Kisa mumbled as she twiddled her thumbs. "Uh, I don't what Akito is thinking…um, but erm, Sissy is going tomorrow. I don't want anything to happen to her so I'm going to. Also, I want to see them…this other zodiac,"

"Alright…" Hiro sighed as he gave his assent. "Let's go."

"It's not that easy guys!" Momiji giggled. "Today is Sunday but this is a school week. What are you going to do? I got a call yesterday telling me that on Friday afternoon my school burned down due to mysterious occurrences so I'll be okay,"

"Why are you laughing? Is it that funny? And what do you mean by "mysterious occurrences"?" Hiro questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"It's mysterious because nobody knows how it happened," Momiji replied with a "duh" as if the sheep had just asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Hmph…" Hiro muttered to himself as the rabbit continued to giggle playfully.

"Um, I'm going to go talk to my mom now," Kisa bowed her head as she excused herself from the room.

It was decided that Kisa's mother and Satsuki Sohma(AN: Hiro's mother) would both call the middle school and ask for permission to have their children take a vacation week. Surprisingly, the principle and teachers allowed this.

The whole night was spent packing suitcases and, while doing so, Hiro decided to bring the DVD with him so that he and Kisa could find a chance to watch it together.

6:30 A.M. The very next day, Hiro's dad dropped off his son, Kisa and Momiji to Shigure's house on the way to work.

"Yay, we're here! We're here!" Momiji jumped out of the car with his bags. He immediately rushed through the walkway among the wooded area surrounding the house. He turned to see Hiro and Kisa still gathering their stuff. "C'mon, slowpokes! What are you waiting for?-!"

"Shut up! Stop being so freakin' loud!" Hiro yelled as he tightly covered his ears. "How can you be so hyper anyway? Normal people don't start off their day screaming and hopping around!"

"Y- you can go ahead, Momiji. I- I'll catch up…," Kisa groaned as she lifted her heavy suitcase. She managed to remove it from the trunk of the car but could only drag it along the walkway.

"Here, let me help you," Hiro took her suitcase and carried it with his own.

"Um, no. I- I don't want to impose…" Kisa clutched her bag, which Hiro was now holding, and tugged it toward herself.

"You're not imposing! Believe me, if I didn't want to help you I wouldn't have offered," Hiro reassured her as he gently removed her hands.

"Oh, okay," Kisa whispered with a small rosy blush.

Standing behind a faraway tree, Momiji watched the two for a while before he decided to skip on ahead of them.

"Hee hee. It looks like Hiro's scoring points! But I hope he doesn't get completely jilted by the time this trip is over," Momiji snickered to himself. "Well, with ONE step forward it's always TWO steps back!"

Momiji was first to reach the house. He excitedly pounded on the door and hurried inside when Shigure had opened it. The instant he spotted Tohru he gave her a giant glomp and caused himself to transform. A few minutes later, Hiro and Kisa arrived at the house.

"Big sister!" Kisa called out.

While Hiro placed the suitcases by the front porch, Kisa entered the house and embraced Tohru in a warm tight hug.

"Kisa, it's you!" Tohru smiled as she returned the girl's embrace. "Is Hiro here too?" she inquired while looking around.

Hiro hesitantly came in afterwards while quietly fuming.

"Yeah, I'm here so let's just go already," Hiro scowled.

"Oh yes, lets!" Tohru agreed.

"Well, we would of have been out the door already if it weren't for some interruptions," Shigure affirmed with a hint of malice although he was still smiling.

Afterward, Hiro was forced to help the other boys place the luggage into Hatori's car.

"I didn't know Haru, Ayame and Hatori were coming too?" Hiro thought to himself. "Hey! How are all of us supposed to fit into that tiny car?" he asked aloud. "I hope you don't expect any of us to walk, right? I've heard that this place was hundreds of miles out of the city in the middle of nowhere."

(AN: the other zodiac's house is in the south and more rural area. Their house is isolated for the most part except for a small, plain town a few miles east.)

"Don't worry, Hiro! Some of us can ride on the roof," Momiji had just came up with the idea as he climbed on top of Hatori's car.

"What?-! That's dangerous! And what if one of us falls off? Who's going to take responsibility for it, the driver?" Hiro inwardly gulped. He hoped that he would be able to ride inside of the car. "And why are you smiling like you just had a great idea? You can't just say every little thing that pops into your head and expect everyone to go along with it!" he scolded.

"It's alright. I'll be riding with you and Momiji to catch you if you fall off," Haru reassured as he leaped on top of the roof.

"And you just expect me to trust you with my **life**?-!" Hiro inched further and further away from the vehicle.

Hiro didn't want to wake up this **early**, he didn't want to go on a trip and be **miles away** from the city/civilization, he didn't want to spend an entire **week** with the stupid woman or any of his other annoying cousins, and he didn't want to meet these **strangers** that hes supposedly related to. Right now, he was considering just walking home and forgetting about all of this.

"You're right, Hiro. The driver should AND will take responsibility if careless," Hatori sternly confirmed.

"So what are you saying? Aren't you driving?" Hiro queried.

"No. Ayame is," Hatori callously replied.

Hiro's face immediately lost all of it's color and became a ghostly pale. Hatsuharu leaned over, from where he was sitting, and lifted the sheep from the ground and placed him on the roof next to himself and Momiji.

For about ten hours, Hiro had to endure a series of annoying events. Momiji's relentless laughter and playful motions, Hatsuharu's indifferent attitude whiling calmly placing his arm around the sheep's shoulder, Ayame's reckless driving which added terror and peril to Hiro's difficult life and, more importantly, he was unable to talk to Kisa without putting himself in danger since she was inside the car.

Hiro prayed that maybe his day would turn out better when he arrived at the house. Since there, he could spend time with Kisa for an entire week. Although his assumptions were correct, if he could, he would of picked a different setting.

"It's a forest, isn't it?" Hiro mumbled as he cautiously climbed down from the roof. He grabbed his bag out of the trunk and looked around at his surroundings. Behind a large, steel gate was trees, bushes and flowers as far as the eyes could see. Strangely, the leaves were clear and colorless and the bark was white. "Do these people stay in the wilderness? And what kind of woods is this?"

"Wow, this forest is so huge!" Tohru, both impressed and amazed, exclaimed.

"Uh huh and it's beautiful too!" Momiji agreed.

"Aren't you two easy to impress," Hiro grumbled.

"I've never seen so many trees. It's very pretty," Kisa smiled softly as her eyes glimmered with innocence.

"Yes it is," Hiro replied. "Maybe their house is somewhere inside," he thought.

Hiro's cousins and the stupid woman proceeded through the gate. As he followed, he believed that he was being watched. He felt a pair of chilling eyes heavily gaze upon him which shot shivers down his spine. The feelings of hesitation and anxiousness came to him once again. Something in the back of his mind warned him continuously to leave and go back home. However, Hiro ignored it and pursued ahead.

The next annoying trial that the sheep had to endure was to walk along a ridicuously long path in the middle of the wilderness. While doing so, the humidity suffocated him as the temperate continued to rise higher and higher. He and the others stopped for a break only once when they met the rat.

"He looks no different than Yuki except for that long hair," Hiro observed.

"So when exactly did you start to grow flowers and plants?" Kisa summoned the confidence to ask a question that she had been thinking about for some time now.

Other rat paused and stared at Kisa pondering about an appropriate answer to her question. This made Kisa assume that she should of just kept quiet like always and so she lowered her head.

"I don't know the exact time and date I started but it was a couple of years ago. I wanted to create something by my own hands. Also, because I feel most safe when I'm surrounded by large, pleasant things. I don't like open areas very much it makes me feel vulnerable thus this forest is for security reasons," Other rat answered when he bent over and cupped her chin.

Kisa took a look at him and couldn't help but blush. Her heart began to skip beats. Hiro just glared at him not wanting any more rivals.

The rat, named Yuzen, lead Hiro and the others to the house.

The house was old, worn out and appeared to be very unstable. It was made out of gray decaying wood. It had a black roof, with some missing tiles and a chimney on top that seemed as though it could fall off at any moment. On each of the four corners of the roof laid a statue of a grotesque gargoyle. Vines, covered with thorns, black, white and crimson roses, hung from the top part of the roof and spiraled their way to the ground. There, the vines attached themselves to the thick grass and weeds. Both the front and back porches were covered with cobwebs and dust. The front porch had a rickety swing and the back porch was completely bare. The front door had a picture of a blood stained wooden cross. The back door had a similar picture expect it was upside down

Hiro gulped and swallowed a large lump in his throat before he put on his bravest face. He confronted the nightmarish abode with a determined and courageous expression in order to shield the fear that dwelled behind it. Hiro couldn't allow himself to outwardly show any signs of anxiousness or weakness if he truly desired to be a man.

"Yep, this place is just as great as the enchanted forest!" Momiji approved.

"Eh? Did you say enchanted?" Tohru queried.

"Yes, enchanted. The forest...the house...and all of the people who live inside," Yuzen smoothly answered.

"Enchanted? Oh please," Hiro scoffed. "Well it is a little creepy looking," he grimaced.

"Yeah it's creepy. Just like that wave girl," Kyo scowled. An image of Saki Hanajima gazing darkly at him appeared in his mind.

Yuzen was about to open the door when a giant cat fell on him. The cat had a knife which appeared to have blood stains on it.

"I'd rather not step one foot inside that house. It's probably really dirty, and if I believed in ghosts, I'd say it was haunted! And it's obvious that only a bunch of weirdoes live here anyway…Maybe I'm better off sleeping outside," Hiro pondered.

Kisa, while holding the stupid woman's hand, went inside and Hiro immediately followed. As he entered, the paranoia of being stalked came to him once again. However, this particular feeling was different from when he had first arrived at the gate. This time, he felt as though he was being watched over by a protector.

All of them were clumped together in a nearly pitch black room with almost no air to breathe. The little air that was there had a putrid smell. This stench was a foul rotting aroma that constricted their lungs and churned their stomachs.

"Ack, can't breathe…," Hiro raised his shirt collar so it would cover his mouth and nose. "Heck, I can't even move!" he grunted as he shoved others away from himself.

Inside the house was so cold that if it wasn't so dark they would be able to see their breath.

"Why is it so dark in here? How do you expect us to live in a house where we can't see anything? Where's the light switch?" Hiro questioned as he placed his hands on what he thought to be the walls.

"Um, Hiro?" Kisa stuttered.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"Can you please let go of me," Kisa blushed and scooted away from him towards Tohru.

Hiro blinked several times and paused for a moment to take in the situation. Right now, one of his hands had somehow landed on Kisa's chest and the other was lower on her stomach. The "wall" that he had just been rubbing in all directions was none other than Kisa. Hiro's cheeks blushed so hard it almost glowed in the dark. He quickly let go and turned his back to her.

"I!...I can't believe I just did that! What's wrong with me?-! Now Kisa thinks I'm some kind of sick pervert...But it was an accident. An innocent mistake! I didn't do it on purpose. I would never do that sort of thing to Kisa!" Hiro shouted in his head. "Uh, Kisa I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry about that. But just so you know I didn't do it on purpose," he stammered when he faced her directly.

"I know," Kisa replied and smiled shyly.

Hiro sighed a relief and smiled back at her.

Then from the dark corner of the room, a cow landed on Yuzen and began snuggling him as if he was an oversized teddy bear.

"Boys shouldn't touch each other like that. Don't they have any shame? Don't they care that they're right in front of guests? Are they gay? Am I going to stay in the same house as a bunch of fags for an entire week?-!" Hiro thought to himself while becoming more worried and concerned.

The door suddenly shot open and a dog entered. The most shameless one yet.

Hiro directed his attention to Inure, who had finished his chat with Yuki and Kyo. He was in front of Tohru once again but focusing his eyes on Kisa.

"My, my what a pretty little girl," Inure smiled as he patted the tiger on the head. "Heh, can't wait to eat you up," his smile turned into a ravenous grin.

This guy had the nerve to hit on Kisa in front of everybody like it was no big deal. Before Kisa could even react, Hiro pushed her far, far, far, far, far, far, far, FARAWAY from the freaky weirdo to a different part of the room. Hiro was tempted to gather his and Kisa's stuff and get her back home no matter how many hours or days it would take. Anything was better than staying at this house for another second. However, Hiro continued to ignore his intuition.

Then Yuzen finally had the sense to let everyone go in the living room where there was more light and space.

Tohru, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro were standing next to each other admiring the chandelier.

"I think this is my favorite part of the room," Momiji decided as he raised his arms in the air towards the ceiling.

"Yes, it looks like it's glowing just like a star!" Tohru agreed as her eyes glistened.

"That's impossible. A star would be more than a million times the size of this house so it wouldn't fit inside a single room. Also, if that chandelier's light was equivalent to a star's we'd all be blinded," Hiro corrected.

"Eh heh heh, you're right. I'm sorry. I was just being silly," Tohru apologized.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk you have no imagination, Hiro," Momiji scolded as he wagged his index finger from side to side.

"Even if I did have one what would I do with it?" Hiro scowled. He turned to see Kisa with a surprisingly troubled expression on her face. He was about to say something when…

"Um, Sissy?" Kisa tugged on the edge of Tohru's skirt.

"Eh? Kisa, is something the matter?" Tohru asked when she noticed that the tiger was starting to tremble.

"…It's those walls. The markings look like the ones on Haruko's body," Kisa mumbled.

"Well uh, maybe Haruko wanted the wall paintings to look like his tattoos," Tohru tried her best to calm her down.

"It's just that…they're a little scary," Kisa focused particularly on the skull that seemed to be grinning at her in particular.

"It really does irritate me. Seeing those two get along so well. When I'm the one who cared about her first. I loved her long before that stupid woman showed up and yet…" Hiro groaned as he placed his hand on his forehead while running his fingers through his hair. "And those two are going to be with each other for a whole week…" he added.

"Lets go!" Momiji commanded when he lifted one fist in the air.

"Not so loud! Yer gonna give me a headache." Nekkie snarled when he covered his ears.

"Hmph, that's probably a hangover coming you drunkard," Hiro scowled.

"Don't git smart with me, ya lil' punk!" Nekkie took out his dagger and pressed it against Hiro's chest.

The knife went through Hiro's shirt and was starting to puncture his skin.

"Get away from me! Unless you want me to call the police and have you arrested for underage drinking, attempted murder, and child abuse!" Hiro warned.

"Hey! I am not underage!" Nekkie retorted.

"Please don't hurt him! Don't you think you've caused enough damage for today? Besides, he's only a senseless child he didn't do anything **death** worthy," Yuzen defended.

Hiro just glared at Yuzen for practically calling him a stupid kid.

"Whatever," Nekkie snorted when he put the knife back into the place where he pulls it out of.

"Thanks," Yuzen beamed.

"Um, Hiro? Are you okay?" Kisa asked when she tapped the sheep on the shoulder.

"And what kind of stupid question is that? Of course I'm not okay! That huge guy just tried to kill me! It's a good thing I'm not bleeding or…" Hiro shouted and rubbed the area on his chest where the knife had pierced."…I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he corrected himself.

"Oh, okay," Kisa replied. The concerned and anxious expression on her face didn't leave.

"If you all like the living room **that** much you can sleep in there," Inure offered.

"Well, if the stupid woman and Kisa are going to be together for a week then that means I'll just have to endure it. Besides, Kisa and I can spend time with each other too," Hiro thought to himself as he headed up the stairs with his relatives and Tohru. "I'll protect her from this creepy place and from the even more weird people who live here. And also, during this time, I'll keep her smiling!" he declared with a determined and courageous expression.

(Finally the flashback ends)

12:00 P.M.

"That's right. I have a goal to accomplish. So I can't think any selfish and cowardly thoughts of wanting to run away…I have to be strong," Hiro yawned as his heavy lids had closed. As he drifted off to sleep, he hoped that he could take these experiences and learn from them. That way, he can become closer to his objective.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Well, there's goes another chapter. Obviously, the chapter focused on Hiro and his perspective of that day and one before. For the next few chapters, all of the character's "povs" will be revealed as well as many secrets of the other zodiac members. Don't worry, there won't be one chapter for each character. I'll going to combine some of them. Then, after that, the plot will continue to the next day with the entrance of Kazuma Sohma, Saki Hanajima, Arisa Uotani, Ritsu Sohma, Kureno Sohma and the head of the Sohma family/God of the zodiacs, Akito Sohma.

"You're walking home on a rainy afternoon and along the way you spot a little orange cat. It's cold, wet and unconscious. You pick up the cat and discover that he is male and, while doing so, you see that he doesn't have a collar. Feeling sorry for the cat, you carry him home with you. There, you dry him off with a towel and place him on your bed so that he can sleep. Feeling tired, you drift off to sleep as well. The next morning, you wake up to see a handsome, but naked, boy lying next to you. What do you do?"

A. Before he wakes up, call the police and have them arrest this pervert that supposedly snuck into your house.

B. Wake up the boy and hide him in the closet so that no one else(your parents) can see him.

C. Go back to sleep and hope that maybe when you wake up again he'll be gone.

D. take advantage of this hot, naked guy before he wakes up and sees what you're doing.

AN: Btw, you all know that this is Kyo, right? Oh, and I hope none of you pick D. You rabid fangirls!


	16. 15

(15)

"There are times when my eyes have proved themselves to be deceiving. Fooling me into accepting false realities. Illusions that they have created for me. Illusions that I dreamt for myself. How can I decipher what's real from what's not?"

AN: thank you for reading/reviewing my fanfic. **Emby** and **Bishounenloverseeker**! As for the previous question, I'd pick C. I'd just assume that I was having a weird dream and go back to sleep.

**Nekkie Sohma**: A tremulous physique with an intense and unapproachable aura contradicts itself with the weaken and tattered shell. A shell cast off from the world. A fierce glare bitterly locked inside deep crimson eyes. Eyes masking an oblivious heart. An isolated heart facing an endless future in darkness. Timidly shutting. Cravenly reopening; nothing escapes it's gaze. Ears too fearful to hear; yearningly listen amongst the dark. How long can hope last without any light? 

Nekkie Sohma is possessed by the cat spirit of the other zodiac and is the second youngest among his brothers. Despite his age, he was always taller than his brothers. People always found reason to ostracize him whether it was because of the curse or because of his unnatural height. The other zodiac were always outcasts but he was distanced more so than his brothers. Nekkie eventually gave up trying to make friends with strangers and focused on Yuzen and Haruko. He spent all of his time with them and occasionally he'd speak to Inure as well.

Inure had favored Nekkie ever since he was a child. In return, Nekkie appreciates him more so than his other brothers.

One day in the entire year, the day when the other zodiac was born, was when the true form of the cat spirit reveals itself. In the main house, Nekkie was taken away from his brothers on that day and placed in an isolated room. The servants did this ever since Nekkie was born. They exposed him to heavy sedatives in order to lure him into a deep slumber. Inure was the only one who was aware of the reason for this.

When the other zodiac was removed from the main house, Inure continued the tradition of calming the cat's spirit with any kind of drug he could find. He extended the dangerous act by not only putting Nekkie to sleep when he had transformed but also when he couldn't handle Nekkie, who frequently became extremely violent. This gradually occurred more often and more intensely the longer Nekkie was kept chained in the basement. His chains were made from the same material as Kyo's beads. After an accident, Inure locked Nekkie in the basement for more than two years. During that time, Nekkie did anything he could to manage his unstable and stormy state of mind and ease the pain of the situation he was placed in. Even if it meant becoming an alcoholic or druggie.

When Nekkie is not drinking he is both chivalrous and well-groomed. However in a drunken state, he becomes rude, loud and vulgar toward everyone except Inure.

Nekkie is 20 years old, weighs 480 pounds and is 6'8. He is a junior in the college called Enlightenment. He makes "Bs" in academic and "As" in athletic activities. Nekkie was the first one among his brothers to learn how to cook. Because of his natural culinary talents, he dreams of becoming a professional chef and running his own restaurant.

**Disclaimer**: I wonder if Natsuki Takaya will give me Fruits basket if I paid her…I doubt it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

9:30 P.M. Everyone had returned to their rooms in order to restore themselves in preparation of the arrival for the next day.

In Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Momiji and Hiro's room. The lights were off, the door was shut and the window was hidden beneath the curtains. Each one of them was safely snuggled in bed.

The sun was shining vividly as it's beams covered the grass, bushes and flowers below in a warm blanket of light. Not a single cloud blemished the wide blue sky. The golden daffodils and crimson camellia danced together against a gentle breeze.

Amongst the tall thin grass, a small gray rat scurried across the meadow. He had no particular motive for being in a such a hurry. He wasn't sure where he was going or how long it would take him to get there.

The rat stopped occasionally so that he could sniff the aroma that derived from the wild flowers. The odor was overwhelmingly sweet as it seemed to pour into his lungs like thick honey. The scent was pleasing until the point when it was sickening. The rat paid no heed to his surroundings and continued to be absorbed by this delight.

Suddenly, the rat heard a strange sound.

He knew that something was coming. It wasn't footsteps. What was it?

The rat was no where near water so there wasn't any splashing.

There were no sounds of wings flapping. What could it be?

It's getting closer.

The rat knew this because the sound rang harder in his eardrums. His head averted in several directions as he eyes darted across the entire area. All he could see was the tall green stems, sticks of grass, the dirt below him, and the brightly colored petals above him.

He listened intently. However, his chest began to pound harder until his heartbeat was the only sound he could hear.

The scent of the flowers prevented his nose from detecting another presence but he knew something was there.

Something was crashing through the bushes and gliding across the grass. It was coming toward him at a tremendous speed.

Curiosity replaced his uneasiness and kept him from flight.

The rat eventually was able to pinpoint where the sound was coming from and he faced that direction. Sweat dripped from his brow onto the moist earth below him. He clutched the ground as his nails dug into it and dirt ran through his fingers. The rat's body trembled relentlessly.

Wait.

That wasn't him shaking. The ground itself was moving. It shifted from side to side and vibrated underneath him.

The rat finally listened to his intuition and began to pace backwards. He turned around and used his legs to launch himself forward. The thing behind him must of realized this since it had picked up it's speed.

Fully depending on instincts, the rat darted across the grass. He didn't know the area very well so he had no idea where he could hide and take shelter. The only option he had was to run. He could sprint as fast as possible and go in any direction but he was still trapped.

Growing tired, his legs involuntarily began to slow down.

He stopped.

The chase had ended the moment it began.The rat could no longer move. Something had bound him in a firm grip.The more his body squirmed and wiggled the tighter it became. He scratched and nibbled the large rough substance, which had surrounded him, but to no avail. In fact, whatever that thing was, it seemed to enjoy the rat's resistance.

The rat hesitantly opened his eyes and perceived a creature with beautiful sliver scales that glimmered in the sunlight. The snake had piercing golden eyes which gazed upon the rat cravenly.

The snake ignored the rat's pleads and continued to squeeze his prey.

The rat's vision grew hazy. A hissing hummed in his ears. His body has become more constricted as his bones cracked and pricked the tiny organs inside. His heartbeats grew sluggish.

Could he feel death?

Despite his body's now gradual pace, his mind raced unceasingly. He didn't want to give up just yet.

The rat cried out in anguish as two long sharp fangs sunk into the back of his neck. He winced as a scorching liquid immediately gushed into the open wounds.

His stomach did flip-flops as a bitter taste rose up to his throat and streamed down his lips. Everytime his heart beat and everytime he'd inhale, he was in agonizing pain. His insides began to feel as though they were set on fire. An electric shock jolted up and down his spinal cord. He couldn't think anymore. He was too tired. At this point, all he wanted to do was sleep.

The rat was finally granted relief when he became an icy cold. His body was now limp and barely hanging off of the snake's coils.

The snake creaked open his massive jaws.

The rat's body twitched and caused his eyes to shot open. He focused on the darkness that lied ahead of him.

The creature raised his body, while still grasping his prey, and forced him into his mouth.

"UWAAAAAHOOOOHHAAAAAAAAAHHH! OW! OUCH! OW! OW!"

11:30 P.M.

Yuki laid there motionless on the floor. He was wearing lilac silky pajamas with white slippers. His eyes gaping at the ceiling. He panted until his throat became sore from the thick, clouded air. His chest violently raised and dropped as his heart continued to pound. He was drenched in sweat.

A black silky blanket curled around his body, which was sprawled on the fluffy carpet. His back was lying on the ground. One of his hands rubbed his aching head while his other arm rested beside him. Both of his legs were above him and supported by the side of the bed. When he had tumbled off the bed, his pillow flung off with him and was nowhere to be seen.

Yuki blinked a few times as he attempted to become more fully awake. He was finally able to grasp his surroundings and realized that he was in a guest room in the other zodiac's house.

Yuki groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach. His legs made contact with the ground while he began to raise his weary and heavy body with his knees and elbows. His arms supported him as he lifted one leg after the other. He stood on unstable feet as he wobbled back to his bed. While doing so, one of his hands had grabbed his blanket and dragged it with him.

"I've never had a nightmare like that before. It's probably a bad omen…" Yuki mused on the thought.

However, he was annoyed by the fact that he was having nightmares about his stupid brother. Perhaps it's because they were staying in the same house. When he heard that Ayame was coming along on this trip, he thought of not going and staying at Shigure's house. It wasn't that Yuki hated his brother. Instead he'd rather avoid him because he wears him out. Yuki could never hate Ayame but, what he feels for him, is an acceptance and appreciation more so than love.

If Yuki didn't go to the other zodiac's house, he would of missed the chance to spend a week with Miss Honda. He wanted to make as many memories with her as possible. Because, by next spring, he'd have to return to the main house for the rest of his life. However, Yuki was going to fight that future as best as he was capable of. He refused to return to where Akito lied.

Also, if Yuki stayed at Shigure's house, the only thing he could do to preoccupy himself was tending to his secret base.(AN: see manga volume1 for details) He couldn't go to school since it had burned down last Friday.

Yuki remembered this because he was there when it happened.(Here comes the flashback)

4:55 P.M. Late in the afternoon and early evening, all of the students had long since left including the ones who participated in clubs. The building was completely empty of students and faculty. Unfortunately, the Student Council, also known as the Student Defense Force, still had duties to attend to at school. They were diligently fighting the forces of evil. At this moment, all of them were in their secret headquarters, which was carefully hidden in the farthest parts of the building.

The room was plain with blank white walls and thin dark blue carpet. There were empty boxes, a desk for each member, and shelves and cabinets that contained documents, books, and all sorts of other papers. There was a window in the right corner with a large wooden desk in front of it. To the left was a closet which served as a lost & found area and storage room for unwanted items.

President Yuki Sohma monitored his fellow comrade's progress from a desk in a far corner of the room. His body slouched as he leaned forward in his chair. His right arm laid before him on top of the desk and his fingers continually tapped the wooden surface. His left elbow rested on the desk as well and his hand was balled into a fist under his chin and parts of his left cheek.

Yuki's head tilted toward the window as his eyes deeply focused on the outside. He watched the trees sway against the wind as leaves spiraled down from their branches onto the ground. The brightly autumn colored leaves decorated the pallid snow.(AN: in an earlier chapter, I said that the season was currently spring. But it's actually winter. I made a mistake and I'm really sorry about that.)

Yuki let out a long, deep sigh.

When he was overwhelmed with a mountain of work plus the stress of dealing with problem children or maybe times like these; he was bored out of his skull. Either situation made Yuki regret accepting the position of Student Council President. However, it saddened him to admit this.

"I wonder if Miss Honda made it to work safely. The snow completely covered the streets and sidewalks so it's very slippery. She could trip if she doesn't watch her step."Yuki knew that Miss Honda was absentminded when it came to her own safety. The risk of her falling and hurting herself ran dangerously high. "If that stupid cat wasn't so stubborn he could of walked her there himself. Shihan wouldn't mind if he was late to the dojo," Yuki sighed again as he closed his eyes.

"AGH! Now look at what you've done!" Secretary Naohito Sakuragi shouted while gawking at the fallen tables, chairs and scattered papers on the floor. "Pick this up immediately!"

"What, what? Are you making this MY fault, shortie?-!" Vice President Kakeru Manabe replied while sitting on the ground and rubbing his aching rear. He staggered to his feet and was now standing in front of the infuriated but smaller Secretary.

"Pick up these papers and desks that YOU knocked over!" Naohito ordered.

"What **now**?" Yuki pondered as he dully tilted his head. "Kakeru must have fallen asleep while leaning back in his chair. Naohito heard him snoring and, while carrying papers and books, went to go wake him up. With his stuff in one arm, Naohito used his free hand to shake Kakeru's shoulder. Gradually Kakeru is aroused but then his chair suddenly slides underneath him and crashes onto the ground. Kakeru is sent flying and his feet kick over the desk in front of him. Before Kakeru can land on top of Naohito, he quickly escapes by maneuvering himself over to his side and, while doing so, the books drop from his arms. Since everyone's desks are so close to each other, Kakeru makes contact with Kimi's desk behind him. Her desk along with all of the items placed on top of it such as books, pencils, pens, rulers, etc. fall on top of her. During all of this, Machi remains detached and unaffected and continues to work quietly." With this brilliant and accurate analysis, Yuki decides to not get involved.

"Did you suddenly go deaf?-! Or are you just plain stupid?-!" said Naohito balling his hands into fists and stomping his feet. "Clean...up...this...mess!"

"I would of done it anyway but now I won't until you admit that it wasn't my fault!" With a hmph, Kakeru folded his arms and turned away his face and stuck up his nose. He wasn't actually angry but he enjoyed picking on Naohito who was easily irritated and frustrated. Kakeru was bored staying at school for such a long time after it had already ended. In his opinion, school was a nuisance. He'd rather work full time on his job. However, Komaki Nokao, his girlfriend, wanted him to finish high school and get his diploma.

After Kakeru finished his duties as Vice President for today, he'd have to hurry to his part time job and work until midnight. He wanted to have at least a little fun on this work-filled and dull Friday. So he continued his stubborn act while Naohito repeatedly barked orders at him. Finally, Kakeru decided to put an end to the game by raising his right arm in the air and with great force he pulled the side of his hand downward to strike the top of Naohito's head.

"Dah!" was the single noise that came out of Naohito's mouth as he clutched his throbbing skull.

"Hey! Don't forget Kimi! Isn't **anyone** going to help Kimi?" Secretary Kimi Toudou pleaded while still laying on the ground with books, pencils, papers and the table crushing her from above.

Kakeru and Naohito immediately responded to her distress call by each grasping the end of the desk and hoisting it above. Kimi moaned as she rolled over onto her stomach and crawled away to a safer area toward the door. While doing so, one of the corners on the desk snagged the tip of her miniskirt and lifted it. Even though Kakeru had a girlfriend and Naohito had a crush on Motoko Minagawa, the two young boys couldn't help but peek at the pink frilly underwear.

Kimi finally stood up with her back facing Kakeru and Naohito. She brushed the dust off of her chest and abdomen and fixed her skirt which was still raised upward. She giggled with her usual beaming smile so the two boys knew that she wasn't hurt or injured.

Kimi turned around and stared at Kakeru and Naohito with a puzzled expression."Eeehh? Why are you two gawking at Kimi? Stop it! You're making Kimi uncomfortable," her hands clasped her face which was now red as a cherry.

"I wasn't gawking at you!" Naohito confirmed as he dropped his end of the table.

Kakeru gently placed the end of the desk, that he was holding, on the floor. "Your panties were kinda cute, isn't that right shortie?" he nudged Naohito's rib with his elbow.

"What?" Kimi gasped. "Were you two **peeking** on Kimi?-! And to think, Kimi trusted you boys! How naughty," she wagged her index finger side to side.

"Nn-no, th-th-that is err…of course not! I- um," A blush arose on Naohito's cheeks. "Shut up! Hurry up and pick these up, idiot!" he bent over and began to clean the mess on the floor.

"Don't worry, Nao! Kimi forgives you because men are just pervy like that," Kimi consoled while patting the shorter man on the shoulder.

"Whoa! Hey now!" Kakeru pretended to be deeply offended by this stereotypical comment.

"This mess isn't going to clean itself up, now help!" Naohito commanded while forcefully removing Kimi's hand.

5:13 P.M.

"Do any of you smell that?" Treasurer Machi Kuragi blurted this out as she stood up from her chair. She had been ignoring the other members with her head faced down and her eyes briefly scanning the numerous documents. She remained in this indifferent state of mind until her nose detected traces of smoke.

"Smell what?" Yuki listened intently and gave her his full attention. He knew that Machi didn't speak unless she was spoken to or if she had something very important to say. This particular situation was the latter.

"Smoke…" Machi drifted as she hurried to gather her stuff.

"EH?-! Is there a fire?-!" Kimi shrieked as she grabbed her purse and other valuables.

"Are you sure there's a fire?" Naohito skeptically questioned. "I don't smell or see any smoke. And the sprinklers haven't turned on yet."

"Don't just stand there working yer mouth, dwarf! Somebody's burning the school down!" Kakeru was grinning from ear to ear as he snatched his bag from the floor and ran out the door. "Oh no, an enemy! HURRAY! It's an enemy! YAHOO! An enemy found out that we would be staying here after school so they patiently waited for all of the teachers and students to leave and now they've begun their attack! Oh yes! This is NOT good!" he ran through the hallway and flung open random doors while searching for the place where the fire might have been ignited.

Kakeru turned around occasionally and waved hysterically at the rest of the student council.

"What are you waiting for?-! An enemy has challenged the School Defense Force! C'mon, let's protect our school! We have to hurry! We have to fight!" the Vice President continued to urge his fellow members.

"Hey! Get back here! Don't run off by yourself!" Yuki hurried and called after Kakeru. "God, he's hopeless…" he muttered.

"And irresponsible!" Naohito added while running by Yuki's right side. "If there really is a fire we have to find an exit. We can't go on wild goose chases looking for imaginary arsonists! Although, I can't help but to think that this is some kind of excuse to get out of our routine duties…"

"I'd consider the same thing if Kakeru or Kimi were the ones to claim to smell something but it was Machi. And she wouldn't make up something like that. I trust her," Yuki affirmed with a confident smile.

Machi was behind Kimi, Yuki and Naohito since her long skirt was slowing her down. She was grateful for this because she didn't want anyone to see the tint of red on her cheeks.

"He trusts me?" Machi asked herself doubtfully. No one had ever said that. Not even her own mother trusted her. "It's not like that matters to me but..." In a way, those trivial words made her want to cry. "He trusts me…" it took everything she had to hold back the tears.

"Kimi doesn't wanna stay here anymore! Kimi's scared! Yun-Yun will protect Kimi, right?-!" Kimi tugged the edge of Yuki's shirt while sprinting beside him on his left side.

"Um, yeah. Of course I will," Yuki reassured her. "You don't have to be afraid either, Machi." he looked back over his shoulder.

"I'M NOT!" Machi was so deep in thought that she was completely startled. She had burst out without being aware of it.

"Huh? Are you alright? Your face is red," Yuki asked this while becoming more concerned.

"Are you tired, Machi? Do you want **Yun-Yun **to carry you?" Kimi offered with a wink.

"Nn-no! I'm fine! I- uh. Just fer-forget about me!" Machi protested while trying to hide her flustered face.

Yuki couldn't carry her even if she needed him to. The zodiac curse always gets in the way between him and the ones he cares about. This stupid curse had always been a hindrance.

"I think the enemy is in this room!" Kakeru kicked down the door and rushed inside. Before the rest of the Student council could enter, he hurried out of the door and continued his search. "My bad, my bad! They weren't in there. But I'll find them and when I do...Boy, they'll be in trouble then!"

For what had seemed to go on for hours, the Student council chased the Vice president down the stairs. They were heading to the end of the hall where the kitchen was. Kakeru ignored their pleads and continued to dash off ahead of them. Along the way, Kakeru pulled as many fire alarms as he could find while fully enjoying himself. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time and he was planning on savoring it.

5:33 P.M.

"I found them! I found the enemy! I can see their shadows!" Kakeru announced while peeking through a small window attached to the door in front of him. He dramatically kicked open the unlocked door which tore from it's hinges and made an audible thump. He gave a whoop and dove headfirst into the room.

Yuki finally lost his last strand of patience and snapped into a rage of violence. He abruptly stopped and caused his associates to do so as well.

Naohito had seen glimpses of this darker side of Yuki. He gulped loudly and wanted to put some distance between him and himself.

Kimi had seen glimpses of this firm and powerful side of Yun-Yun. She didn't want to get in his way so she figured it would be a good idea to put some distance between him and herself.

They both paced backwards a few steps to where Machi was standing. Machi had a slightly concerned expression but she was mainly curious of what the President was planning to do.

Yuki's quiet fuming began to sound like the breathing of a demon. He clenched his fists so tightly that his nails pierced his skin and droplets of blood seeped through his fingers. Steadily, he lifted his right arm parallel to his shoulder and brought his fist to his chest and with a sharp thrust his arm flew to the door beside him. The hinges and screws, that once held the door in place, instantly broke and plummeted to the ground.

Machi, Naohito and Kimi hesitantly approached Yuki and peered over to see that the door was now a few meters away from them outside. They understood that Yuki had made an exit for them and wanted them to leave as he went to retrieve Kakeru. The three darted outside and hurried to the nine foot tall, metal gate. The gate surrounded the entire building with the purpose of keeping thieves and serial killers outside and securely locking the students inside the premises.

Naohito bent over and allowed Machi to climb on his back and onto his shoulders. He hoisted her up until she was able to jump over the gate and safely land on the other side. Naohito repeated the process with Kimi which was more difficult due to her screaming and squirming.

Naohito took a moment to try to catch his breath. He rubbed his shoulders and shivered continously. The temperature was dropping as snowflakes continued to descend from the gray clouds.

5:45 P.M.

Naohito struggled to climb on the slippery bars but was finally able to manage getting on top of the gate. He sat there for a few minutes to regain his energy and strength. His scrawny muscles and frail body was exhausted and at its limits. He could now see his breath as he exhaled the stingily icy air.

Naohito looked down to see Machi and Kimi who were both ready to catch him. He inwardly gulped as he literally placed his life in the girls' hands. He used his arms to give himself a push and instantly fell toward the ground. While descending, his eyes left Kimi and Machi and averted over to his side. He caught a glimpse of a large and tall figure who were crawling underneath the gate.

Although the figure had the shape of a human there was something beastlike about it. Perhaps it was the way the creature moved about. It slouched over like it had a hunchback. Its knees were bent high and arched and its legs spread far apart than normal. Swinging around in all sorts of directions were its arms and under the moonlight exposed its long, gangly fingernails. Long, thick black hair covered its back entirely. The animal sharply tilted its head up toward the sky and breathed in all of the air around it. It must of been sniffing for something.

There was no way that unruly and sporadic creature could be human. But there was no animal, which Naohito knew of, that behaved in such a manner and had that kind of appearance.

He wished that the distance between himself and it was so far then he could observe and study it more efficiently. Also, the snow clouded the atmosphere so, no matter how much Naohito strained his eyes, he could not percieve it clearly.

The figure slammed its own body to the ground so it now stood on all fours. Then it swiftly jerked its head and was now facing his direction.

An unintentional frightened cry sprang from Naohito's mouth. He shut his eyes and clumsily landed in Kimi and Machi's arms.

He reopened them to see that the figure had vanished.

"Nao? What's wrong?" Kimi wondered seeing he was staring off into another direction. Naohito became sweaty and pale as he continued to be lost in a daze. "Nao?-! What are you looking at?-! Could it be...the enemies?"

"What? Of course not. Don't be ridiculous," Naohito shook his head as he regained his composure. "Call the fire department right now!" he noticed the smoke ascending from the building and blending with the clouds. Also, the blazes were in plain sight from through the windows.

Kimi shrugged her shoulders and decided that Nao's peculiar behaivor was nothing for her to be worried about. She reached into her pink purse with white fluff at the ends and pulled from it a cell phone that was decorated with hearts.

Machi watched the now visible flames consume the school. She gazed upon this fiery beauty with interest as the dancing sparks began to charm her. However, she couldn't disregard the growing anxieties and concern for her half-brother, Manabe, and the President, Yuki.

5:54 P.M.

Inside the building, Yuki stayed to watch the three leave so that he could be sure that they had gotten away unharmed. He stomped toward the end of the hall and looked inside the kitchen where Kakeru was still in.

"Over here, Yun-Yun! I saw them go this way!" Kakeru proceeded to a connected room in the back of the kitchen where the stove and oven was located. "Why are you just standing there, stupid-stupid?-! Hurry up or we'll never catch 'em!" he turned around and waved his hand at Yuki; signaling him to follow.

"Hey you, stupid-stupid! Come back here before you get yourself killed!" Yuki was amazed by this guy's idiocy. Kakeru didn't even notice that the fire had surrounded the room he just went into and most likely that room was burning too. However, Yuki was puzzled by the fact that the sprinklers haven't turned on yet. The sprinkers were supposed to turn on automatically when their sensors detect the slightest hints of smoke.

"Help, help! I'm trapped!" Kakeru called out as loud as he possibly could.

Kakeru lowered his head and slouched over so that he wouldn't breathe in the toxic fumes. He noticed that the smoke seemed to be flowing out of an opening in front of him. He squinted his eyes to distinguish a large hole in the wall. Bits of the concrete cracked and fell onto the tiled floor.

"The enemy must have made that hole as an escape route…" he got on his knees and inched toward it. He stuck his head inside the hole and realized that it was an exit to the outside.

6:03 P.M.

Yuki looked around in the kitchen and searched for something to put out the fire. He wasn't going to let Kakeru die even if it was his own fault. Right now, Kakeru was counting on him and Yuki was willing to do everything in his power to save him. Even though he was an obnoxious idiot, Yuki thought of him as his best friend. He felt comfortable telling him things that he wouldn't share with anyone else. In return, Kakeru listened to him and never got fed up or tired of him. He was actually a good person.

With a brief expression of joy and relief, Yuki spotted a fire extinguisher. Quickly skimming the instructions, he removed the object from its place and held it in triumph. The flames quickly diminished as the white substance sprayed from the fire extinguisher.

Yuki approached the back room, searching through the flames for any signs of the Vice president.

"Kakeru?-! Kakeru, where are you?-!" shouted Yuki sharply turning in each direction as his eyes desperately scanned the room. He used the fire extinguisher to try to remove the fire but it was futile. Strangely, the flames seemed to be getting more powerful. "He can't. No, he can't be…No, it's not too late," He tried to convince himself that his friend was alive and unharmed. "Kakeru?" his voice grew quieter as he began to wheeze. He wiped the sweat from his face as he clumsily stumbled across in the room.

6:06 P.M.

Without any more strength, Yuki dropped to the ground. He laid face down on top of his stomach on the tiled floor. The fire extinguisher he had been carrying rolled away from him and was now out of his reach. The stove, oven, containers, cabinents and other various objects were consumed by the flames. Bricks and concrete crashed onto the cracking floor. The walls and ceiling began to collapse around his limp body.

Yuki had weak bronchial tubes so breathing in this smoke for a long period of time only worsened his condition.Violently coughing, a trickle of drool seeped from his bluish lips. The fumes began to weigh heavily upon him and mercilessly choked him until his lungs gave out. He felt as though he was being crushed.

Yuki's gleaming violet eyes weakened into a lifeless grayish color. His body jerked and squirmed until it could no longer budge. The room's temperature grew higher but Yuki seemed to be getting cold.

At this point, he couldn't tell whether he was conscious or not. He was fully aware of everything around him but it seemed as though he were dreaming. He hoped that he would soon wake up from this nightmare.

A soft, quiet voice began to whisper to him. Yuki sensed another presence lying down beside him. Lips brushed against his ear and a hand soothingly stroked his back. It's long bony fingers started from the back of his neck and lead down straight to the bottom of his waist.

Yuki groaned and shook his head while trying to block the voice. Every fiber of his being screamed out in rejection. He wanted to run away. He needed to. But where to? There was too much smoke. Too many flames. The walls were caving in around him. There was no escape. Also, the presence had the advantage since his strength and energy was sapped.

Yuki Sohma was completely helpless.

"_It's alright. Just sleep." _

Yuki didn't want to just sleep but to move forward.

_"You've done enough. It's alright, child." _

He refused to lose. He was terrible at giving up.

_"You've suffered more than you needed to." _

He was desperate to survive even in his black, unneeded world.

_"Rest now." _

Yuki knew he was spoiled.

_"Everything is alright."_

He knew he was selfish.

_"Close your eyes and I will lay you to sleep."_

He knew he was shameless.

_"Your pitch dark world will end now"_

However, despite his numerous bad qualities, Yuki wanted to live.

In a final act of resistance, he let out a high shrilled scream

Yuki whimpered when something latched onto his shoulder and almost breaking it. He was immediately dragged across the floor and suddenly felt a gust of wind as he entered into some kind of opening.

Yuki was able to breathe much easier now but he still couldn't move or even open his eyes. His body seemed to be violently rocking and bouncing up and down.

Someone was carrying him.

Yuki could hear the foot steps as they ran. His cheek was pressed against a firm, lean chest. He listened to the heartbeats. This made him feel safe. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him. A warm breath touched him softly. This made him feel secure.

Yuki's body gradually relaxed and began to sink into this person's arms. He hesitantly gave this stranger his full trust. He felt himself being carried further and further away from death's door. He could no longer sense any danger or harm.

Yuki was saved.

This couldn't possibly be real. He had to be dreaming. He couldn't bring himself to believe that anyone would rescue him. The mere thought of someone valuing his existence enough to save him. It was only a fantasy. A complete misunderstanding. However, if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. He was happy.

Bits of moist chunks hit Yuki's face as he was lowered under something and heard the sound of metal tap against his knees. After that, he was hoisted up once again and immediately, the sound of alarms rang in his ears. Those were fire trucks.

Whoever was carrying Yuki had gently rested him on the chilly soft snow on the sidewalk. Fingers touched his bottom lip and a palm held his chin. Another hand clasped the back of his neck and sharply tilted his head up. Yuki's mouth involuntarily opened as he gasped. Another pair of lips covered his own. Thick liquid poured over his toungue and shot down his throat.

6:18 P.M

"Eww! What is that?-!" Yuki jolted up to a sitting position. He scooped up snow in his hands and shoved it into his mouth so that he could relieve himself of that revolting taste.

"Yun-Yun's alive! I saved Yun-Yun!" Kakeru cheered as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Don't tell me…" Yuki immediately understood what had happened. Kakeru dragged him out of that room and carried him away from the school and under the gate. Then he placed him on the sidewalk and had tried giving him "mouth-to-mouth". "I can't believe you just spat in my mouth like that! You idiot!" he greatly resisted the urge to start puking.

Yuki stood up and proceeded toward Kakeru who now appeared to be alarmed. Yuki raised his left arm in the air and with a great force he pulled the side of his hand downward to strike the top of Kakeru's head.

"EEEOOUUUUWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?-!" Kakeru winced as he clutched his throbbing skull. However, his pride hurt a lot more since Yun-Yun had used his own technique against him. "Is this how you treat the man who saved your life?-! You owe me!"

"I was trying to save yours," Yuki thought to himself as he lowered his head. His bangs covered the bright shade of crimson on his cheeks. "Th-thanks."

"Uh, no problem. And you don't owe me anything I just wanted to try saying it," Kakeru scratched the back of his neck. "I'm honored that I can be of service to my leader. As "black" of the Student Defense Force I make my entrance just at the right moment to save my fellow members when they're in danger." he put his right fist to his heart as he dramatically declared.

"There you go again, babbling that nonsense…Pfft, you're **hopeless**," Yuki chuckled.

"Huh. Is **that** what you think of me?" Kakeru started to laugh as well. "You had me really worried there, Yun-Yun" he thought to himself. "In that room I trapped in, I spotted a giantic hole on the wall. I crawled into it and ended up outside. The enemies must have made that hole as an entrance/escape route. Then I saw another opening a few feet in front of me. The enemies had dug through the ground and crawled under the gate. I think that's how they got in and out of the building. I was just about to go into that hole when I heard this yell. It sounded awful, like an wounded animal. It came from the room I'd just left and I figured it must have been Yun-Yun who came in to recuse me. I turned around and crawled back into that hole on the wall. Then I saw you lying in the middle of the room unconscious. You were all pale and sweaty. I almost thought that I saw somebody else there with you. He was lying next to you but fully awake. I guess I just imagined it 'cuz when I completely got inside that place and stood up, that person instantly disappeared. Suddenly, I felt this weird chill in the air like someone was glaring at me. It was intense like I'd just pissed off somebody and now they're giving me a dirty look. I was so nervous that I had to slowly tip-toe to you and carry you out of that room. The minute we made it outside I ran like a madman toward the gate. I didn't even want to look back. I was shouting and trying to wake you up but it was like you were **dying **by the second. I wasn't just worried. I was really scared. I don't think I've ever been so afraid in my entire life! I think I might have had an heartattack since I was the only one around to help you and I had no idea what I was doing…I bet you were a lot more scared than I was."

"Yun-Yun?-! Are you alright? You had Kimi really worried!" Kimi asked as she skipped toward them.

"Eh? You're still here?" Yuki assumed that the other Student council members would of immediately gone home as soon as they got out of the building.

"Of course Kimi wouldn't leave!" Kimi affirmed. "Kimi wanted to make sure that Yun-Yun was safe," she chirped.

"And what about me?" Kakeru queried.

"Hmph, you were just flirting with those firemen!" Naohito treaded toward the three with Machi casually walking behind him.

"Kimi was the one who called the firemen! Kimi had to talk to them. You and Machi were talking to them too," Kimi defended herself.

"We had to inform them what had happened and also they were going to tell us the cause of the fire. But they hadn't figured that out yet…" Naohito drifted as he recalled those that strange man he spotted earlier. "Who was he? Or rather, **what** was he? What was he doing?" he pondered.

"Are you two alright?" Machi asked. Her low monotone voice contradicted the concerned and anxious expression on her face.

"Yeah, we're okay." Kakeru reassured as he patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry that we've worried you," Yuki placed his hand on her other shoulder.

"I wasn't worried!" Machi exclaimed as her face instantly became bright red. "I wonder if he remembers..." she thought to herself as her eyes intently focused down at the ground.

The Student council watched the firemen carry the large hoses in their arms and rush toward the building. The massive amounts of water eliminated all traces of blaze and smoke from the rubble.

"I had no idea **this **much of the school was gone!" Kakeru gasped in awe. "Hurray! No more staying after school! No more tests! No more homework! No more teachers! No more uniforms! Yahoo, early summer vacation! No more school!"

"No school?-!" a voice hollered.

The Student council swiftly turned around to see a man, who they recognized as their Principal. He slowly opened the door of his black Mercedes and stumbled out of the vehicle while gaping at the school in horror. He was an overweight man, with tan skin and lots of wrinkled, and a few traces of black and gray hair on his balding head. He was wearing an olive green suit with brown pants and a white undershirt.

"My school, it's destroyed…My beautiful school has been burned to pieces!" he lost all composure as he bawled and sobbed. He grasped his hair and nearly tore them from their roots. "We must begin the repairs immediately! But how am I going to pay for all of this?-!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed the number to his insurance agency, the School district, and then to the cheapest construction company he knew of.

"We have to tell the other students about what happened here," Naohito stated.

"That's it!" an imaginary lightbulb lit up in the Principal's head. "The students can donate money to pay for the reconstruction!" he decided. "But how? The students would never willingly participate. I know! Yuki, you must convince them!" he dramatically pointed at the stunned gray haired boy.

"What?" Yuki was startled and confused that he now randomly mentioned.

"You're the Student Council President so you have influence over the entire student body. And you have that fan club which consists of more than half the girls in school. You have power over them! They all have to listen to you! So I want you to make a speech and have it ready by tomorrow. This speech will convince everyone to donate money for the repairs of the building. I can call the students and faculty and have them come to an emergency meeting tomorrow afternoon." the Principal shook Yuki's hand and headed to his car.

Before Yuki could refuse this absurd and unreasonable request, he was already in his car and forcefully hit the gas pedal. In a manner of seconds, the Principal was gone.

"Wow. That really sucks, Yun-Yun," Kakeru sympathetically sighed. "Don't worry, I'll help you in any way I can..." he reassured. "I'm off to the ol' job!" he declared as he waved goodbye.

"You're just going to leave?-!" Naohito yelled. "The school is completely ruined! What are we going to do?-!"

"Tee hee. There's nothing we can do, Nao." Kimi giggled. "We're going to be on holiday until the building is fixed." she picked up her purse and began to skip in a certain direction. "Bye-bye, everyone! And Yun-Yun, good luck on that speech. Kimi will be supporting you in spirit."

"Thanks..." Yuki sarcastically muttered with an empty smile.

"Well then. I suppose I should be leaving too. Staying here a moment longer will just be a waste of precious time," Naohito grumbled as he stomped away from Yuki and Machi in the direction to his home.

"What are you going to do?" Machi asked as she turned toward Yuki.

"I suppose I just have to think of a speech by tomorrow," Yuki placed his hand on his forehead and groaned in frustration.

"It must be hard…" Machi knew that she wasn't very good at comforting others but, in this case, she tried her best.

"I wish other people would realize that and stop making my life more difficult." Yuki sighed. "Are you going home now?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yes…but I can stay! And help you with the speech…if you **want** my help that is…" Machi wondered why she would suddenly volunteer like this. She didn't know anything about speeches since she had never once spoken in front of a large group of people. "It's not like I have anything else to do today and I don't think he's ever spoken in front of audience either...so I'll help," she thought to herself.

"Thank you, Machi. But I don't think we can work on it here outside like this. Can we go to your place? If not, we can go to my house." Yuki had been to Machi's house once before. He and Kakeru cleaned it up for her since a "sea of decay" had engulfed the place. It resembled Shigure's house before Miss Honda had been made a permanent guest there.(AN: see manga volume18 for the surprise visit to Machi's house and see manga volume1 to witness the garbage jungle of Shigure's house.)

"Ah-alright, sure. Let's go to my house but..." Machi didn't like the idea of having someone come into her home but she prefered that than going to another person's house. She had never visited anyone before and she didn't want to start now. She wouldn't know what to say or what to do. She could make a mistake and accidently be rude and what if she broke something. How could she pay for it? How could she apologize? There were way too many risks involved. "But...is that alright?" she asked as she began to walk forward.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to **do** anything to you," Yuki thought she had asked this because she felt uncomfortable being alone with a boy.

"NO! Th-That's not! That's not what I meant!" Machi protested. "I just thought…your **parents**…Won't they worry if you stay out too late?"

"Oh. I don't live with them. I stay with my cousins and they're not the least bit concerned about me," Yuki laughed quietly as he walked beside her. He checked his watch and saw that it was now 6:33 P.M. He needed to pick up Miss Honda from work at 11:00 so he had plenty of time before then.

"I see…" Machi mumbled.

"The snow piled up. Did you notice? On the way to your house, lets make as many footprints as we can," Yuki grasped Machi's hand and gently squeezed.

"He remembered." Machi whispered. Yuki had made her a promise. He said that the next time it snowed enough to cover the sidewalks and streets the both of them would take a walk together. She remembered his promise and greatly looked forward to that day.(AN: see manga volume18 for details of this promise)

Yuki felt an unexplainable delight when he caught a glimpse of that rare little smile on her face. He couldn't help but to suddenly feel excited.

Yuki and Machi began to leave a trail of prints on the ground. Together, they removed that smooth, perfect sheet of snow.

7:25 P.M.

Yuki Sohma and Machi Kuragi had purposely walked a slow, leisure pace and felt a little sad when they finally arrived at her house. They both inwardly wished that the time they had just shared would last for an eternity.

Machi's house was just as messy as the time when Yuki had previously visited. It was hazardous to leave shards of glass, trash and other items scattered and crowded on the floor. However, Machi prefered to live with that danger rather than being surrounded by a clean place with everything perfect and in order. She hated perfection. In her eyes, it was both suffocating and threatening.

However, Machi could tolerate it to a certain extent if Yuki was there. It would take lots of time for them to clean up the mess and the longer **he** stayed the better. At least, that's what **she** wanted. Machi was never annoyed or hated the President's company. But she couldn't bring herself to say that she enjoys it.

Yuki felt surprised that he actually invited himself over to her house like that. That was really bold of him. He'd never to do anything like that to the other girls at school. However, he valued the time that he spent alone with her. She'd lower her guard and opened up to him more so when no one else was around. She'd lift up her head and make eye contact with him. She allowed him to see a shy, awkward side of her that she doesn't like to show. For reasons not even if he was aware of, he couldn't bring himself to say what he thought of her. So the day when Yuki became braver, he wanted to directly tell Machi that she's a very cute girl.

So Yuki Sohma and Machi Kuragi, both with inner selfish desires toward each other, conquered this "sea of decay" and cleaned up the place. They also finished the speech with just enough time for Yuki to leave and pick up Miss Honda from work.

3:33 P.M. The next day, Yuki nervously muttered his speech before all of the students and teachers in front of the building. They noisily applauded and cheered to show their support. However, most of them didn't care about the actual words but the fact that they got to listen the beautiful and divine sound of the Prince's voice.

Afterward, Yuki thanked Machi for her assistance and headed home with Miss Honda, Haru, Momiji and the stupid cat.

5:18 p.m. At the house, Ayame and Hatori had been waiting for them with Shigure.(Flashback is over)

12:56 P.M.

"Ah!" Yuki whimpered as he touched the back of his neck. A reddish, stinging rash formed on his delicate skin. He assumed that the cause was him falling off of the bed. "Hmm, maybe that snake wasn't supposed to be Ayame," he thought to himself. Maybe he had that nightmare because he spent so much time with Ayanii today.

"Ayanii certainly is an interesting person. Pretty peculiar and very unpredictable," Yuki concluded.

Yuki recalled Ayanii flinging his arms around him and holding onto him. He clutched his chest and even though his shirt was dry he could still feel those tears

"_Thank you for coming with me and not ridiculing me for crying like that,_"

"It's almost as if crying is something very painful for him. Like showing weakness is something he can't afford," Yuki observed.

"_no. I can't…I can't cry like this…,_"

"Is there something he can't give up? Something he's protecting?"

"I used to be just like that. Putting on my bravest face, locking my true feelings deep inside a tight lid, and shutting out everything else. It was all I could do to protect myself…To try and hide that…I'm** weak**." Yuki muttered with a bitter smile as if he was greatly ashamed.

"I can understand that but...It's not a "survival of the fittest" or anything. There are weak people in this world other than myself. In this world of **darkness**. Those weak and pathetic people who seek someone who will accept them. And there are people who are kind to them and slowly, but surely, they heal them. There are kind people who exist in this world. In this world of **light**. They're sought out by people like me…like Ayanii? Maybe he was looking for that type of person. Someone who would accept him."

"_I wish…I wish that I could be more like you,_"

"Why? Why would he say something like that? I don't understand." Yuki wondered.

"_you're lucky, Yuki. You understand_," Kakeru mumbled.

"But I don't understand! How am I lucky? How? Why would anyone want to be like me? When I-...I have so many bad qualities that I can't stand it. I **hate** myself,"

"_Yuki, you're weak…But Yuki, you're also kind,_" Hatsuharu confirmed.

"…kind?"

"_Your kindness is something to be admired and I do_," Ayame acknowledged.

"…something to be admired?"

"_Anyone can see how kind you are. A kindness that shines bright like a lit candle. It easily draws others toward it…You're a much better person than I'll ever be,_" Ayanii admitted.

"Was I that type of person he was looking for? A kind person. Hmm, it might be conceited of me to think that…yeah." Yuki chuckled. "Tomorrow I should try to spend more time with him,"

Yuki shrank back when he felt something soft but at a rapid speed whack him on the cheek.

"Hey shut up over there!" Kyo scowled. "It's bad enough I already gotta sleep in this stupid bed. I don't need to listen to you talk to yourself all night," he complained.

(AN: Kyo doesn't like sleeping in beds. He thinks it's not manly.)

Yuki grumbled at the fact that this stupid cat had caught him off guard. He bent over and picked up the pillow, that which Kyo had thrown, from the floor. Earlier when Yuki fell off the bed, he lost his own pillow and now Kyo had just "given" him his. So why not accept this gift? Without even considering returning it, Yuki placed the cushion on his own bed and drifted off to sleep.

Hatsuharu, who had been resting soundly, abruptly jumped out of bed and hid underneath it.

"What's your problem?" Kyo went over to his younger cousin's bed and peered under it.

"I had that dream again…" Haru twitched unceasingly. His arms wrapped around his legs and his knees were tucked to his chest. He laid on his side as his body was curled up into a ball.

"What dream?" Kyo asked. "What is up with this guy?" he pondered.

Without a reply, Hatsuharu regained his composure and crawled out from under the bed and back on top of it. When he made himself comfortable, he glanced at Kyo, who was still staring at him.

"Beef factory."

Kyo stood there blinking for a few seconds before he decided to go back to sleep again. "Well, this night is sure gonna suck," he proclaimed.

"Do you think Rin knows about the other zodiac?" Haru asked aloud while completely forgeting about his nightmare. He was wearing tight black shorts and no shirt. He wore a silver cross and kept his other necklaces beside him on a small table.

"You're askin' **me**?" Kyo snorted. He was wearing no shirt and the same cargo baggy pants he had on today.

"If she knew about them do you think she would of come with us?" Haru didn't even try to hide the fact that he loved her. Even if he was surrounded by a large crowd of people, he'd still feel lonely if she wasn't there. As if he was missing a part of himself. An vital part of his heart. He couldn't suppress this longing…this **need **of having her by his side.

"Isuzu's staying with Shishou now," Kyo informed. "I think Shishou wants to meet Nekkie so I guess he'd take her with him," he added. He could understand Hatsuharu's feeling. If you love someone then you would want to be near them. "Shishou doesn't feel comfortable leaving her by herself," he muttered in annoyance. Shishou was always willing to help people. There wasn't anything wrong with that but Kyo couldn't hide his childish feelings of jealousy and wanting to keep Shishou to himself.

"You think Shihan wants to meet Nekkie because he's the cat...like you?" Haru asked. He hoped that Kyo was right and Shihan would take Rin with them to the other zodiac's house.

"He's just a doting parent that's all!" Kyo turned over to his side and had his back toward Hatsuharu. He also raised his blanket over his face so that no one could spot the blush on his cheeks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Thank you all for reading the chapter. Please review and I'll update soon. And just to remind you, a SPECIAL and SECRET prize is offered to the hundredth reviewer. You can even review twice or three times or four times!

AN: I had so much fun writing this chapter. This was the first time that the Student council made an appearance even though it was a flashback. I hope all of them were in character. I'm really happy because I was finally able to do Yuki x Machi scenes. I won't give out any spoilers but this won't be the last time the Student council will make an appearance in my story.

"Mitsuru, Shigure's editor, had finally killed herself. You're hired to be her replacement. Unfortunately, Shigure treats you no better than he did with her. He forces you to come over to his house and pick up the manuscripts. He writes things completely different from what he promises. He goes way past his deadlines. He even disapears for long periods of time claiming to be searching for inspiration. How would you deal with this aggravation?"

A. I'd commit suicide like Mitsuru did.

B. I would quit.

C. I would ignore his evilness and continue to be his editor. Shigure's so hot that all of the stress caused by working with him is worth it.

D. I'd kidnap Shigure and take him to the official office and force him to work there.

E. I would ask Shigure why he treats his own editors this way and try to understand him. Then maybe, we could work out some kind of treaty.


End file.
